


They Met at the Photo-Op Booth

by compo67



Series: Photo-Op Verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Frottage, Geek Love, M/M, Older Jensen, Oral Sex, Shy Jared, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared, Young Jared Padalecki, bookstore jared, celebrity jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 63,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is from a small town in Texas, has just graduated high school, and works at the only bookstore in town. He saves up six paychecks to buy a ticket to a convention three hours away, where he's got a photo-op with actor Jensen Ackles. Jared expects thirty seconds of embarrassment only to find Jensen's number slipped into his pocket. [Completed, sequel pending.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through and editing chapters!

He spent two weeks worrying about this convention.

Numerous books were shelved incorrectly because he kept rephrasing what he would say and how. All of his coworkers knew he was doomed to be the guy who threw up all over themselves in the presence of a celebrity. What was worse was that he actually agreed with them; he packed two changes of clothes just in case.

One two hour train ride and three buses after and he was standing in front of the convention center.

It was far larger than City Hall and he’s still pretty sure he could fit five of any average homes inside one corner of the center. On the first day of check-in, swept along with the crowds of people, he managed to make his way to the hotel that connected with the center. He checked-in and found his room without too much trouble.

Presently, in the photo-op line, he is shaking. At the bookstore he works at—a place called Mayhue’s—he makes eight dollars and fifty cents an hour. Jared is never rolling in money, but it’s enough to get by on for what he and his mother need, and it is definitely paying for this photo-op.

When he sees the outfit Jensen is wearing, Jared stumbles over his own feet as the line inches forward. Good Lord, he thinks, chewing on his bottom lip, is this man even human?

Five people away he thinks his heart might be permanently damaged.

Four people away he starts rehearsing what he will say—in his mind, of course.

Three people away he can’t stop fidgeting.

Two people away he takes off his hoodie and wraps it around his waist. It’s hot in the tiny room and there are at least three hundred people in here.

One person away and he putson his hoodie again because there must be a vent or something. Stepping up towards Jensen, he doesn’t trip.

He just feels his smile widen to full capacity.

 

It happens so quickly that Jared can’t believe any of it when he’s outside, holding the printed out copy of his photo-op.

Tucking the photo away, as if it were the most sacred item, he double checks to make sure he has everything before taking a taxi to the nearest train. He should make sure he has a tip to give the driver; he can pay the fare on his debit card. Sliding his hand in his left pocket, what he finds is definitely not a dollar.

It’s a simple business card that says J. Ackles on the front.

On the back is a handwritten phone number.

 Jared misses his train ride home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can he work up the courage to call the number?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad y'all are liking this! 
> 
> Comments are super appreciated! <3

First he has to work up the nerve to call the number.

It’s got an area code he doesn’t recognize but imagines it’s a Los Angeles area code.

To get out of the middle of the sidewalk where he’s currently fretting, he moves over to a coffee shop a block away so he can worry over hot chocolate and the biggest chocolate chip cookie he’s ever eaten in one sitting. The sugar gives him a confidence boost but it’s temporary; the number keeps overwhelming him. It looks so innocuous, so harmless. What if this is a prank? Didn’t he read somewhere that Jensen loves pulling pranks on the set of his movies and television appearances?

What if this is an opportunity to take advantage of a naïve, gullible fan?

He can't stand for his heart to be stomped on like that.

There is always the option of not calling.

He can pretend like this means nothing to him or he's too busy or he simply doesn't call strangers back no matter how attractive and famous and seemingly endearing they are.

But that’s the catch, right? Take the risk and maybe get heartbroken or not take the risk and leave without even trying. He already missed the first bus he’d have to take to get back to the right train station. His mother is expecting him home by dusk and it’s already three in the afternoon. An urge to be at work crying to his coworkers hits him and he groans, pushing his phone away from him and back again and away and back yet again.

When he finally dials the number completely, all the way through—those first three times don’t count—and the line begins to ring, he questions his sanity. Who does this? Who calls back but also, who the fuck just slides a business card into some stranger’s jeans?

About to give up by the sixth ring, he nearly falls out of his seat when someone answers.

“’lo?” the voice that answers speaks, tone hushed.

“Uh…” Jared can’t think of anything to say. He should have written something down, had something prepared, anything! “Hi… uh… you… you gave me your number,” is all he can manage to blurt out, blushing an extreme shade of red, trying to curl in on himself as much as possible.

The loud buzz of a crowd echoes through the phone. Jared hears the phone move and assumes he’s about to be hung up on. Instead, the voice replies with a cool, “Yeah, I did. Glad you called.”

This is what Jensen’s voice sounds like off camera. This is what Jensen’s voice sounds like when he’s not talking to fans or meeting with the press or running lines. It’s unlike any blooper reel or interview or video Jared has ever seen or heard. It occurs to him that this is the voice some of Jensen’s friends and family are privileged to hear on a daily basis.

He manages to squeak out an unoriginal, “Yeah, me too.”

There’s a little snort sound from the other line, like Jensen thought what he said was amusing. “Well, you free for dinner tonight? Nothing too fancy but I got some time before I fly back to LA tomorrow.”

Where is he calling from? The convention is still going. In fact, it’s almost time for autographs, which Jared couldn’t afford.

“That… Yes. I can grab dinner tonight,” Jared replies with more confidence in his tone than he feels. “Please pick me up at the Starbucks on LaSalle when you’re done.” He isn’t sure where his directness comes from but he’s not going to question it. He’s setting up a date with Jensen Ackles, who the hell cares what he says as long as it’s good?

The phone is shifted around again. “Got it. Be out by seven. Oh, you a vegetarian?”

“No…”

“Good,” is practically purred through the line. “See you then.”

Getting up from his table, Jared walks around the coffee shop dazed and delirious.

He enjoys those few moments of awe before launching into a state of anxiety.

 

He has a date with Jensen Ackles.

Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times draws near and Jared anxiously prepares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mooching off the wifi at Chicon, here you go!

He has to move even though he’s got his rolling suitcase and duffle bag with him. It’s just impossible for him to stay seated and motionless in the Starbucks. Balancing his things and an extra cookie, he takes to the city, walking around and enjoying the exercise.

At five, his anxiety sets back in.

What is he doing?

He isn’t a worldly person—only even been across state lines a couple of times—and he likes his job at the bookstore. It doesn’t pay much but it’s enough to help with the house, since it’s only him and his momma. There are seven employees in total at Mayhue’s, and the owner Bill Mayhue is momma’s friend from college. He hired Jared as a favor but kept him because Jared sincerely likes the work.

Thinking about work calms him down. He heads back to the Starbucks at five thirty.

At six, he calls his mother to let her know he met a friend at the convention and she’ll be taking him home tomorrow morning. Jared has no idea what’s going to happen but he knows he can use his train ticket on the eight a.m. train the next morning. That’s as far as he knows about the evening; he can sleep in the train station if he has to. He has a credit card but he’d rather not use it; paying for the past two nights at a hotel two blocks away from the convention was pricy enough. Besides, he’s too busy eating his weight in cookies to think about much else.

His mother isn’t pleased with this new turn of events but she knows he’s been looking forward to this all year, so she lets him off without too much nagging.

At six thirty, he can hardly focus on anything. He’s trying to read the couple of paperbacks he brought with or watch a movie on his phone, but there’s no such thing as attention span anymore. At quarter to seven, he holes himself up in the single stall bathroom. His clothes are packed neatly but nothing he’s got in the suitcase is better than what he has on. Looking at himself in the mirror, he decides that it’ll have to do. He hopes for two things: that they’re not going anywhere fancy and that Jensen pays. Or at least picks up half the tab. Jared doesn’t get paid again for another week and a half, and it’s not like he can afford to blow a hundred dollars on a date he isn’t sure is a date. Giving someone your phone number and taking them to dinner isn’t exactly a date. It doesn’t mean it’s a date.

Nothing about tonight is a guarantee.

The best he can do is smooth down the slight cowlick he’s got, wash his face, and smooth out his clothes. Done in the bathroom, he steps out and sits by a window looking out at the street.

Of course time drags by.

It’s seven fifteen when Jared dares to look at a clock again.

Every minute that goes by is another minute he regrets skipping his train home. His thoughts turn ugly—what an easy prank—and seven thirty hits. He nearly wants to laugh; he’s never been stood up before. At least he has this story to tell about the convention, if he ever decides to tell it. At quarter to eight, he gets up from the table and makes sure he isn’t leaving anything behind. The cookies and hot chocolates roll around in his stomach. As he begins walking out the door, the decision is made to treat himself to a hotel for the evening and worry about the rest tomorrow at check-out.

Down the street, he looks over his shoulder once. Just once. For a laugh.

As he moves forward, he sighs and can’t help but smile. What a funny turn of events if it had worked out. It just wasn’t meant to be.

Two steps before he rounds a corner, a car horn near the sidewalk blasts. Jensen’s hanging out of a black, unmarked car, waving frantically. 

So he does show.

And Jared waits by the curb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is taken to a restaurant and it doesn't start off well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are <3.

After his items are packed away into the trunk of the luxury car—put there by a very intimidating yet polite bodyguard—Jared gets in. Jensen pats the seat next to him before Jared sits down anywhere else. Worried about his seatbelt, he doesn’t take Jensen’s cue and buckles up, though it concerns him on top of everything else that’s racing through his mind. The car smells like leather and rich cologne.

“Sorry,” Jensen begins to say, stretching out so that their knees bump. “Autographs ran longer than usual and then we hit traffic and, well, I’m glad you stuck around.” The car moves into traffic and suddenly this is way too real. Jensen’s voice is too different from what Jared has heard on the screen or at the convention or even on the phone. It strikes Jared as weird that he knows Jensen’s favorite songs, foods, and color but can’t even make conversation with him when he’s three inches away.

“It’s okay,” Jared finally breathes out, avoiding eye contact. “Uh… I’d have gotten one too but you know.”

Jensen looks put out. He murmurs, “Oh, dude… uh… you got something I can sign?”

“No, that’s okay,” Jared rushes to say, this time looking at Jensen, though blushing. “This is already…” Jared’s about to ramble on about how the convention package he got never listed an evening out with one of the main guests as a perk—it’s one that is worth way more than an autograph. However, the car pulls to a stop and he doesn’t have time to mention that. The car glides right in front of a restaurant Jared can already tell charges fifty dollars a plate.

Within thirty seconds, the door is being opened for them. Jared watches Jensen slip on a pair of sunglasses, even though the sun is setting. The reason for the glasses is revealed as soon as they step out. Jared’s heart is beating so loud he can barely hear it when Jensen speaks.

“Don’t talk to them, just walk on by,” Jensen murmurs as they climb out of the car. Flashes from cameras around him go off right away and Jared can hardly believe it. His picture is being taken by ten people with professional cameras, some with recorders. A lady walks up to Jensen and asks him about his newest movie—a period piece Jared can’t wait to see—and he politely tells her he’s not here to answer questions, he’s here to eat steak. Almost at the door of the restaurant, Jared gets shoved by one of the reporters, a short man who thrusts his recorder in Jensen’s face and asks a lewd question. Jared’s about to pass off the stumble as his own fault, but Jensen already saw it. He places his right arm in between Jared and the reporter, setting a clear boundary, and lets the bodyguard from before deal with him. The rest of the reporters step back. Jensen holds the door open for Jared.

“Just here for steak,” he assures Jared with a smile as they head in.

 

A bottle of wine is brought to their table immediately.

Their table is pretty secluded, which in any other instance would mean scarce service, but two waiters are serving them. The wine is opened, poured, and left on their table. Jensen takes a sip and looks at Jared, who hasn’t touched his glass.

“You don’t drink wine?” Jensen asks, tone soft. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to order for you. You want something else?”

Unsure of how to say it, Jared goes for the bare bones truth, fidgeting in his seat. He leans over a little and whispers, “I’m not twenty-one.”

On any other person, spitting out wine would be considered rude and inelegant. Jensen manages to still make it look attractive. “You…you’re? Holy shit,” he says as his eyes go wide. “But I saw you at the bar… at the hotel…”

Jared thinks back, flips through the entire weekend, and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to admit this but he’s too honest not to. It’s just how his momma raised him. “That wasn’t me.” Because he doesn’t drink, he had no reason to be at a bar in the hotel or anywhere near it. The realization that Jensen saw someone who looked like Jared, then mistook Jared for that person in the photo-op booth, dawns on both of them and their table is completely silent for a tense minute.

Finally, Jensen speaks, eyes narrowed, one perfect eyebrow raised. “How old are you, exactly?”

Wishing he could lie, Jared sinks further into his chair. He can guess what is going to happen once he says the truth. They hadn’t even ordered any food yet and he’s hungry. “I’m eighteen,” he admits, focusing his eyes on the table cloth in front of him. He peeks up and sees the headlines in Jensen’s eyes.

“Mother of fuck,” Jensen mutters, shaking his head. “You know I’m thirty-two, right?” he hisses and scrubs his face. “How… do you… ugh…” Jensen waves over his bodyguard then looks at Jared. “You have to go. I mean, I can’t… this just all…”

Jared starts to get up. He’s not going to argue and he’s definitely not going to make a scene. But he feels his chest tighten and his stomach rumble inconveniently.

“Fuck, never mind,” Jensen sighs and waves the bodyguard away. He looks directly at Jared. “Look, this was my mistake.” He motions for Jared to sit and numbly, Jared does. He watches Jensen put on his sunglasses. “Order up, I’ll take care of it. Enjoy your meal and I’m sorry about this… misunderstanding. Uh… thanks.”

So, in a perfect world, Jared knows that he stands up for himself, that he snaps at Jensen to fucking finish what he started. Or at the very least, demands a ride home. In reality, he just nods and stares blankly at the cutlery in front of him. If he’s going to be rejected then he wants to be left alone so he can order the most expensive things on the menu and nurse his pride that way.

Jensen walks away and Jared picks up the menu, grateful that the waiters have left him alone for now. He chews on his bottom lip, trying to steady his breathing and get himself together. Does he want lobster and steak or a porterhouse? Someone comes over to the table and Jared is about to order breaded mushrooms as a starter, with a glass of sparkling grape juice.

It’s Jensen.

“Can we start over?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steak is eventually had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me smile. :)
> 
> Comments are love! <3

The rest of the evening goes remarkably well.

Jensen orders the porterhouse and Jared gets the lobster and filet mignon. They eat until Jensen begs to stop. He wonders where Jared puts it all and chalks it up to Jared’s youth. The older man lets Jared take a sip of his wine. At the first tiny swig, Jared’s nose scrunches at the bitterness of it and he has the pleasure of hearing Jensen’s natural, easy laugh. That makes the second sip go down better. Jared’s eyes still light up at the sight of dessert and he eats most of it, scraping at what’s left of dark chocolate and raspberry drizzle.

Throughout dinner things are progressively less awkward. They’re Texan-raised and they find things enough between them to talk about and debate. At one point they are the loudest people in their section of the restaurant, and they share a sly laugh about it. At midnight, the bodyguard lets Jensen know that he has a six a.m. flight. Bright green eyes look at Jared; he’s rosy cheeked now, after finishing the bottle of wine by himself. “I’ve got to go,” he announces, leaning back in his chair and sighing contentedly.

“Call me a cab then?” Jared asks simply, smiling and flushed as if he had had the wine.

Jensen frowns, which makes his lips pout. Shit, Jared flinches. He can’t look at that mouth too long. “Nah, we can drop you off at your apartment.”

Softly, Jared reminds him, “I’m from out of town, remember?”

“Well,” his dinner companion insists, standing up and stretching. “I can drive you back. What are we talking about? Plano? You know I grew up in Richardson.”

Jared joins him in standing and realizes that there are only two tables left in the entire restaurant. He forgot it was a Sunday night. He has work in the afternoon, only fourteen hours from now. “Uh, yeah, I know. But nope, not from Plano.”

“Well c’mon, tell me so I can shake off this wine and take you there myself.” They start walking towards the entrance and Jared steadies Jensen once or twice; there’s no way he’ll be driving.

“Nice try Mister Sauvignon,” Jared laughs. “I’m from Smithville. It’s a three hour drive and you’re not fit to take a spin around the block.”

Outside, the cold breeze is welcome. The bodyguard has the car running; it looks warm already.

This time there are no paparazzi and therefore no sunglasses. Jared sees the look in Jensen’s eyes—a look that probably got him into trouble more than once.

“That’s far Jay,” Jensen mumbles. They’re standing close already, like personal space isn’t a thing between them even though they’ve only just had a meal together.  Meeting those charming green eyes, Jared smiles and nods. They are about the same height; Jared’s got an inch on Jensen, which is strange because on screen Jared couldn’t imagine Jensen in person.

“It is far, Jen.” Well, okay, that might be overly familiar but it’s only fair.

“Stay at my room. I’ll take you back in the morning.”

“You won’t have time.”

“I’ll cancel my flight.”

“You’re drunk, Jensen.”

It seems like Jensen is about to argue but he looks up, nods, and sighs. “I am kinda drunk, aren’t I?”

Jared nods. “Yep, couldn’t pry that bottle away from you.”

Perhaps it’s just Jared’s over active and enthusiastic imagination but they are close enough to kiss. He wonders what it would be like. What it must feel like to have that mouth—that one pair of lips out of the entire world—pressed against his, hungry and warm and searching.

He notices that Jensen’s eyes flit from Jared’s mouth to his eyes.

“Come to the room; let me make stuff up to you. I’ve got two beds.”

“It better,” Jared half warns. He likes Jensen—likes him a lot—but this is still the real world. And as much time as Jared has spent being a fan boy over Jensen Ackles the celebrity, he knows that the actor is different and separate than the actual person. And besides, Jared decides as he slides into the warm car; he isn’t easy. At least not for guys who show up late and then try to bail. He tells this to Jensen, who replies with a soft, snuffling sorry, followed by a yawn, which turns out to be an arm reach in disguise.

“You’re so gross,” Jared laughs and knocks their knees together.

“Uh huh,” is all he hears as the car pulls forward. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared arrives to Jensen's hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update but another one will follow soon!
> 
> Comments are love! <3
> 
> Edit: I have prompts open on the It Takes tumblr! Send one in!

The hotel room does have two beds.

It’s also quite plain and simple, nothing too extravagant, though upon further inspection there is a whirlpool tub in the bathroom. Everything is of high quality but it’s very toned down. Jensen explains, slurring a bit, that he prefers things this way. He doesn’t need a penthouse suite.

Jensen dismisses his bodyguard, who will be in the room next door. As Jared sits on the bed assigned to him, the one closest to the window, he feels awkward and decides to voice it. He looks over at Jensen, who is struggling to take off his boots.

“Hey,” Jared says and gets his attention. “You invite convention goers to dinner and your hotel room all the time?” It’s pretty well-known that Jensen is bisexual, even though the media likes to tone it down and highlight his relationships or outings with women. It’s also pretty well-known that Jensen has dated models and other actors, so Jared doesn’t know why he is here. What’s the point of having an eighteen year old nobody hanging around? They don’t know each other, not really. A few hours at dinner hardly makes for a lifelong friendship.

There is no explanation for his random bout of cynicism or moodiness.

Tipping backwards a little, Jensen manages to get one boot off; tossing it away from himself like it’s offended him. He looks at Jared and simply replies, “No I don’t.”

It’s not the time to continue this discussion any further, Jared realizes as Jensen flops down onto his bed—the one closest to the door—with one boot still on. He feels safe enough, he’s fortunate to have a place to stay tonight, and as long as someone gives him a ride to the station by seven thirty, he’ll be fine. It’s almost one when Jared walks over to Jensen, tugs off the remaining boot, and pokes him until he rolls over and crawls under the covers.

Hours ago Jared was hyperventilating about touching Jensen’s shoulder. Now he’s poked him in the back and basically tucked him in. He’s heard some stories from the man himself about playing baseball and being on the color guard, about flying and traveling so much, and about how he likes his steak done. The enormity of everything—how it’s all happened so fast—is too much for Jared to analyze. Unable to sleep, still thrumming with the excitement of the weekend and evening, he visits the whirlpool tub. As quietly as he can, he runs a bath and sinks in, sighing when the warm water presses all over him. He takes his time and refrains from… other things… though he’s tempted.

Dried off and in a pair of briefs he wrangles from his suitcase, he gets into his bed and turns off the light. He can hear Jensen snoring from the other bed. Busy thinking about what has happened in the span of an evening, it seems like he might not be able to fall asleep. Within ten minutes, his alarm clock set, he manages.

He sleeps well, all things considering.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans change for the next day and Jared finally gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you imagine your mother meeting Jensen after he drops you off? ha!
> 
> not the end, btw. :)
> 
> also, i'm taking a few writing requests/prompts. if you have something you'd like to request, send it in. you don't need a tumblr account to do so at: ittakesalotofwater.tumblr.com. <3
> 
> comments are <3!

Neither of them wakes up on time—for Jensen’s flight or Jared’s train.

In a rush of getting dressed and Jensen nursing his hangover, they stumble out of the hotel room. Jensen’s bodyguard unhappily informs Jensen that his plane left three hours ago and his manager has called twice, demanding to know what is going on. The three of them rush down to the lobby, where the same unmarked car is waiting outside at the curb. Jared looks around for a cab. He’ll bite the bullet and take one to the station instead of busing it again.

“Breakfast first,” Jensen announces in a slight grumble, putting on his sunglasses. “Goodbyes later.”

“You sure?”

“Listen to the man with the hangover,” he replies and opens the car door for Jared. “Besides, I was serious about taking you back myself. I can’t drive on an empty stomach. Need coffee.”

Fifteen minutes later and Jared’s sitting in a high end breakfast place, where they serve gluten and dairy free waffles with organic strawberries and natural maple syrup. He decides to stick with bacon and eggs. The menu even states where the eggs came from and the names of the farmers who owned them. Surprisingly, after two cups of black coffee, Jensen looks and feels a hundred times better. His eyes are bright again and his attention is focused on Jared.

“So you work in a bookstore?” he asks as he butters a large piece of toast. “That what you wanna do?”

Jared takes a sip of the orange juice that was poured to him a minute ago. It’s also organic, freshly squeezed. This place could end up costing as much as their dinner last night. The number of pay checks it would take to eat like this every day is daunting and Jared prefers not to think about it.

“Yeah,” he answers softly. “Uh, I don’t think so.”

He notices Jensen glance at his watch. It’s a Rolex. “No? Well you got time to figure it out. Hey, you alright? I remember how much you packed away last night. You’ve barely touched that plate in front of you.”

That’s true, which is strange for Jared. He looks over and Jensen is already halfway through his meal. “I’m okay. I just… this is just… overwhelming.”

“Am I that intimidating?” Jensen puts down his fork and knife, and leans over the table, waiting for the answer.

Jared can’t help but smile a little. “No, you’re not intimidating. Well, okay, not a lot intimidating. But c’mon, you can’t see how this might be a little weird?” He motions to the restaurant around them. “Suddenly here I am, having breakfast with you? After I spent the night with you? And you took me out to dinner? I mean… I just wanted a photo-op. I was happy. I was gonna go home and brag to everyone about how good you smelled and how firm your back was and maybe make up a little lie like your hand brushed against my ass or something…” Jared takes in a deep breath and steadies himself on the table. “Holy shit. Did I die at the con?”

Jensen laughs nervously and Jared snaps at him to quit it, which to his credit, he does. The actor leans back against the booth and puts his arms behind his head. He takes in a deep breath and looks out the window. It’s a beautiful view of Dallas. “Look, Jared, I was… well I was kind of expecting the same thing. Okay, well along the same lines. I was gonna fly here, show up, go through the motions, have dinner at my favorite steak house, and fly back to LA today cause I got filming tomorrow. This all wasn’t exactly planned, you get me? I am…” there’s a small pause. “I am really glad I stayed though. Been nice to talk to someone like you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jared asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Aw, easy,” Jensen says with a small wave. “I don’t mean it like that. Yeah I got my friends and family, I talk to them often. But it’s been a while since I’ve actually spoken to someone who isn’t in the business, especially a fellow Texan.” He says this last part with a smile. “I know this is all kinda surreal but can’t we have a good time? Be bros?”

Jared flings sugar packets at Jensen. “No,” he sniffs. “I’m not your  _bro_.” He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “But yeah, okay. We can have a good time. But I have to be at work by four. And I don’t wanna be late.”

 

At ten, they leave Dallas, driving in a luxury car with more bells and whistles than Jared has ever seen. The seat warmers are nice, but he isn’t exactly sure why people need a television screen in the car. Dutifully, Jensen’s bodyguard follows in the unmarked car behind them as they take the highway out of Dallas, heading south. A few times they argue over what music to play, until Jared punches Jensen in the shoulder and demands his needs be met because, as he says, he is “the god damned guest.” They like most of the same music, which surprises both of them.

There are exactly three pit stops and only one yields people who recognize and try to chase after Jensen. Funnily enough, some of the soccer moms shove Jared out of the way, and Jensen’s bodyguard has to intervene. He nurses a scratch from someone’s nails on his shoulder and doesn’t let Jensen leave the car without his sunglasses and hat again after that.

It’s a leisurely drive; Jensen’s a good driver that likes to speed when there’s no one in front of him.

“Just wide open road,” he says at one point, with a smile Jared is starting to like more and more.

Once they drive into Smithville, Jensen counts all the stop signs. With Jared’s directions, he drives over to his block. Jared is hoping his momma is either at work or inside. Unfortunately, there she is, on the lawn tending to her flowers, talking to Mrs. Murphy, Smithville’s biggest gossip. No doubt she’s already heard about how Jared never came home last night, but Jared is pretty sure she could never speculate why. He begs Jensen to drop him off a block away but Jensen refuses.

“No dude, that won’t work,” he says firmly, pulling the car over for a moment. “That just looks worse to your mom. I gotta take you all the way.”

“Why? C’mon, I’ll be fine,” Jared whines, hiding his face in his hands.

Jensen pulls the car out onto the road again and drives up to Jared’s driveway, parking the car and taking off his seatbelt. “Cause you got a Southern momma and I know how they work. Besides, your face is probably in a paper now and if she sees it without an explanation, she’s gonna hunt me down.” He reaches over and nudges Jared’s chin. His voice turns a little more serious. “Jared, does your mom… does she know?”

He glances up and sees Mrs. Murphy and his mother gaping at the car, frozen by shock for the moment. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “She knows. Rest of the town don’t. Doesn’t.”

“Alright. That’s cool. C’mon,” Jensen pats his knee and opens the door. “Fast and quick, like a band-aid.” Leave it to Jensen to charm the pants off his mother and Mrs. Murphy. He’s all mega-watt smiles and lets his drawl come out. He’s all “yes ma’am” and “no ma’am” and “please ma’am” and “thank you ma’am.” He thanks Jared’s mother for raising such a fine young man, and makes up some story about Jared winning a contest, all expenses paid. From out of nowhere, Jensen gives Jared’s mother a business card, different from the one he gave Jared.

“Call this number tomorrow and my assistant will send over your part of the prize,” he says to Sharon, pressing it into her hand gently. “Something about a spa package. I wasn’t really listening, sorry about that.” Smoothly, he turns to Jared and pats him on the back. “Well kiddo, congrats again. Hope you had fun with me and the rest of the crew. I’ll send over tickets for my new movie.” He says goodbye to Sharon and Mrs. Murphy, who both look like they might never speak again.

Jensen walks down the driveway; Jared walks with him. At the end of the driveway, Jensen turns to Jared and places a hand on his shoulder. He slips on his sunglasses, masking his eyes.

“Thanks for the great time,” he says softly.

“Uh,” Jared stammers, blushing. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Not a problem. See you next year, huh?”

“Yeah. Next year.”

Two cars drive away until Jared can no longer see them. He grabs his suitcase and bag and walks slowly up the drive, bypassing his mother and Mrs. Murphy, going directly to his room. Once again surrounded by familiarity and the life he’s always known, he looks around and sighs. Flopping onto his bed, he closes his eyes and dreams of a different ending. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared returns to daily life.

The return to everyday life is painful in subtle ways.

He can’t enjoy his post-con report and leaves his entire afternoon on Sunday out of it. He does manage to write about the photo-op—includes how good Jensen smells—but ends the post shortly after. His online friends are worried since they don’t hear from him until three days after the con; it takes him a while to be able to log on and look at his world from that perspective again.

Work keeps him busy, as do his coworkers and friends. His momma has a few questions but she senses his mood and gives him space, something he’s always appreciative of. She does ask if anything strange happened, which is her way of being protective, and he assures her that nothing happened that he didn’t want to happen. Even if he got a little drunk, Jensen was still never inappropriate. He didn’t crawl into Jared’s bed during the middle of the night and he didn’t ask for anything in return for the hotel room or the meals or the long trip back home. There wasn’t even any mention about gas money.

Usually, Jared reads fan fiction and snippets of gossip blogs throughout his day. But he can’t bring himself to do any of that anymore. He buries himself in poetry that he randomly selects from the columns at work but finds that every poem somehow leads back to Jensen. It’s irritating and ridiculous because Jared knows he’s one fan out of many—one person out of many in Jensen’s life. He can’t talk to his friends or coworkers about this and he doesn’t trust putting this up online. There isn’t any manual about how to live your life after meeting Jensen Ackles. Okay, how to life your life after spending an evening and a day with a celebrity you’ve had a huge crush on since you were fourteen and he was still playing small parts in daytime soap operas.

The transition to reality is bitter and difficult to adjust to but it happens. His life moves forward.

Their one and only car breaks down and they don’t have the money to fix it right away, so Jared walks a mile and a half to and from work every day while his mother works from home or gets rides from their neighbors. He gets a small promotion at work, from bookseller one to bookseller two, which means he can train any new people and count the cash drawers. Mr. Mayhue presses to Jared that he wants to see him go to college, but Jared lets him down gently. Most kids Jared’s age go to the community college an hour away, or to one of the state universities. While Jared had good grades and scores, he couldn’t leave his mother just yet. Besides, he tells Mr. Mayhue, he doesn’t even know what he wants to major in yet. College will be there when he’s ready.

 

The end of the summer turns into fall and it has been three months since the convention. Jared is unpacking boxes of new arrivals at work, and opens one up about chess strategies by accident. He gets lost in it and ends up skimming half way through it. At the half hour mark, he’s about to get up and finish unpacking the rest of the shipment but he sits back down and turns another page.

The only time he actually gets up is when he hears a scream from the front part of the store.

His first instinct is that Mrs. Krueger has had another heart attack in the store, which happened six months ago while she was browsing romance paperbacks. He races to the front and arrives breathless, ready to act. What he finds is his coworker Tracy, white as a sheet, her hands over her mouth. Jared looks over to what she’s looking at.

Who she’s looking at.

“I’m so sorry,” Jensen says, trying to calm her down. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He looks at Jared and gives a small, nervous smile. “I took off my sunglasses and… uh… hi.”

Two of his other coworkers take Tracy to the back room, where he can hear her crying and saying Jensen’s name over and over again, like someone in a trance. Jensen asks his bodyguard, the same one as last time, to go see to her. Alone in the front of the store—which they won’t be for long if Jared knows Smithville—they both look at each other.

Jensen looks good. He looks so much better in person than he does in photos or on screen and that is saying something. The real deal glows—dressed in scuffed up Chuck Taylors, worn in gray jeans, and a simple button down flannel shirt. He’s even got a bit of red scruff on his face, like he hasn’t bothered shaving for the last two days. Jared could stare forever, drink him all in, but with a kick to his mind, he forces himself to look away.

“What are you doing here?” is the first thing he asks, his tone a little sharper than he intended.

“I was in the neighborhood,” Jensen says, his tone a little softer than Jared thinks he intended.

“Fifteen hundred miles east in the neighborhood?”

“So I took a wrong turn on Rodeo Drive.”

“No, really. Why are you here?”

Carefully, Jensen holds up a book. It’s one Jared recognizes: an anthology of Texan poets. “I wanted to buy this.” For a second, Jared wants to interrogate Jensen further. No one drives or flies a thousand miles out of their way to Smithville, Texas for a book they could buy on Amazon. He was just starting to get over Jensen, and now here he is, Mr. Hollywood lost in a town of no more than three thousand. They’re not going to be alone for much longer; his coworkers are already peeking out from the backroom, giving them distance but still keeping an eye out. With a sigh, Jared rings Jensen up, swipes the black American Express through the reader, and gets his signature. It looks nothing like the autographs Jared has seen online. Handing him a bag with the book inside, Jared remains silent.

“Are you… free for dinner tonight?” Jensen asks, taking the bag and fiddling with it. “I mean, I didn’t wanna assume that you were but I figured I’d ask, you know?”

Jared takes a deep breath and tries to relax. There’s no reason to be angry with Jensen, not really, he’s just a little guarded and a lot wary. Who does this? Who comes out all this way just to buy a book from some kid in some tiny town? Could he truly decline the offer knowing that Jensen came all the way here just to ask in person? He compromises. “Dinner’s fine. Probably not here though.”

Jensen’s face lights up in a way the fan side of Jared wants to cry over. “Sweet! I mean, okay, cool. Yeah. Uh… this is gonna sound really corny, but when does your shift end?”

He can’t help but laugh at that. “Yeah, that is really corny.” Quickly, he takes a glance at the time on the register. There are people outside the store taking pictures; Jensen bristles and then put his sunglasses back on. On cue, his bodyguard appears and stands in front of the main window. Mr. Mayhue is the only person that dares to come inside.

“Boy, what in the hell is going on? There’s a mob outside…” he grumbles and then sees Jensen and goes silent. Mr. Mayhue goes from grumpy to polite Texan businessman in a flash, shaking Jensen’s hand and thanking him for the honor of his patronage. Jensen smiles but it’s a nervous one and Jared interrupts, asking Mr. Mayhue if he can leave early. Permission is granted when Jensen mentions he’d appreciate borrowing Jared from the store tonight. At first, Jared walks towards the front door, prepared for the rush. However, Jensen places a hand on his shoulder and tells him that even though they came in through the front, they parked in the back as a precaution. Turns out that a group saw this anyway and is waiting by the unmarked black car in back. A flock of teenage girls are armed with cameras, posters, and Sharpies.

“Excuse me, just a minute,” Jensen says, his hand on the small of Jared’s back for a fleeting moment. He steps forward and does his thing, which is very complicated but he makes it look so damn easy. Jensen doesn’t take off his sunglasses but he signs each and every poster or photo they hand him. With charm and ease, he asks them their names, thanks them for their time, and tells them he appreciates them. One of the girls, Jared’s neighbor three houses down, bursts into loud sobs. Jensen pats her shoulder and tells her he’s just an ordinary guy like her father or her brother or the guys at school; he tells her he’d be nowhere without fans like her and he’s awful grateful for that.

Maybe it’s not even the things he says, but the genuine emotion behind them.

It’s remarkable and exhausting.

 

Finally, in the car, they sit in the backseat and pull onto Main Street.

Jared is told that they have two options for dinner in Austin—a steak house or Tex-Mex—and if he’d like, they can maybe watch a game together in Jensen’s hotel room, which has two beds, he promises.

“Is this a date?” Jared asks, knocking his knee against Jensen’s.

It’s a ridiculous question—where could this possibly go? But he wants to live in the moment. He’s determined to enjoy this for what it is and not what it might be. Sunglasses off, Jensen smiles, eyes crinkling. He knocks his knee back against Jared’s. “Yeah, I think it is.”

Taking a deep breath, Jared nods. He punches Jensen in the shoulder. “I want Tex-Mex then.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date starts off a little rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM NOT USED TO WRITING SOMETHING SO SCHMOOPY AND HAPPY STOP. IT BURNS. 
> 
> ;w;

Halfway to Austin, Jared’s mother calls, practically screaming.

It takes Jared a few minutes to calm her down and assure her that he was not abducted, that he went willingly, and that Jensen’s bodyguard is there with them. The story she heard from Smithville’s grapevine is intense in comparison to what happened. She insists that he hand over the phone to Jensen, which he hesitates in doing but Jensen smiles and shrugs as he takes the phone.

“Yes ma’am, I’ll have him home tomorrow morning. Well, I can give you the address to the hotel. It’s the Hilton; I can have Jared text it. Yes ma’am, tomorrow, you see I don’t really like driving at night. I think it’s safer to stay overnight, don’t you? Of course ma’am. Yes ma’am. Yes, John is always on duty. No ma’am, not at all.” This goes on for another minute until Jensen hangs up the phone after saying goodbye.

“She didn’t wanna talk to me?” Jared mutters, putting his phone away.

“Nope. She says you’re grounded for not telling her where you were going before you left. Sorry, only so much I can do.” At the mention of being grounded, Jared turns bright red. Fuck. Here he is, with someone who regularly goes to award shows with other celebrities, and he just got grounded.

Jensen places his right hand on Jared’s left knee and keeps it there. In a low voice, he says, “Hey, don’t do that. I see you do it sometimes and I… I get it but c’mon. I meant what I said to that girl at the store. I’m really just an ordinary guy. I remember what it was like being grounded.” He smiles in a way so disarming, Jared is tempted to melt. “Besides, we’ll show up with flowers and lunch for her tomorrow and she’ll forget all about it. Right?”

With a nod, Jared relaxes. He smiles back and leans into Jensen, settling in for the ride.

“You remember what it’s like being grounded?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m not  _that_  old.”

“You’re closer to my mom’s age than you are to mine.”

This makes Jensen snort and he swats Jared away playfully. Jensen asks John—Jared finally knows his name now—to turn up the music.

 

Dinner is delicious but different from the Tex-Mex Jared is used to.

It’s another combination of local, organic, gluten-free, dairy-free, farm-raised, and a bunch of other terms he doesn’t immediately recognize. He follows Jensen’s lead and orders anything that sounds good. His mother and he don’t starve but they don’t have the kind of money to eat like this, or at restaurants more than once a month. They do alright but Jared feels guilty; he’s sitting here, waited on and able to order anything he wants and his mother is home heating up leftover meatloaf. It’s awesome meatloaf but still.

Of course, his date notices this. He rambles off instructions to John and it’s taken care of. Half an hour later, his mother texts him that Jensen better not have plans tomorrow night because it’s going to take an army to finish what he sent over. “What’d you send her?”

Taking a sip of wine, Jensen blushes. “Nothing fancy.” It’s not until later that Jared gets a picture text of their dining room table covered in takeout dishes from the Italian restaurant off of Main. He’s happy but irritated and he snaps at Jensen during dessert. “You don’t have to do shit like that,” Jared mutters, pushing the brownie around on the plate.

“I didn’t know what she’d like so I just ordered everything,” Jensen replies, putting his fork down. “There a problem?”

This is not as easy as Jared thought it would be. He sighs and shakes his head, then feels a shoe nudge his under the table. He looks up and immediately regrets it; those damn green eyes.

“It’s rude to pout at the table,” Jensen murmurs, leaning back. “Tell me what’s upsetting you.”

Jared shrugs. “Look, I know you mean well but… it was just a little… too extravagant.”

To his surprise, Jensen nods. “Yeah, okay. I get that. I’m sorry.” Jensen takes a deep breath and then another sip of wine. He’s not drinking the entire bottle this time. “It’s kind of how I show affection, Jay. I buy people shit so then you know… I don’t have to talk about my feelings and crap.”

“Oh,” Jared sighs with a roll of his eyes. “That’s healthy.”

“Hey,” Jensen snips, sitting up. “I never said it was a  _good_  thing. It’s just… the easy thing. And that sounds really shitty. I’m sorry. Forgive me? C’mon, Jay, say you forgive me. Pleeease.”

It’s not until Jensen is on his knees, hugging Jared’s legs, openly begging and everyone in their section of the restaurant is staring and John himself is begging Jensen to stop, that Jared bursts out laughing. He forces Jensen to get back into his seat, before John starts to cry. They establish a few ground rules when they calm down and continue on with their evening.

 

Jensen is tempted to take Jared out for a night on the town. Jared convinces him that going to the hotel room and playing video games sounds like the best option. When Jensen wins three games in no time, Jared somewhat regrets his decision.

 

By two in the morning, John turns in and goes to the room next door like usual. At three, Jensen pulls Jared out onto the balcony. This time, Jensen got a penthouse suite. He admits to Jared that it’s a splurge for him—he usually travels alone and doesn’t like to drop a thousand dollars just on a hotel room—but it’s worth it for the view.

They sit at the very edge, looking out over the city. A thousand sparkling lights and moving cars are their scenery as they talk about anything and everything that comes to mind. It gets a little cold, so Jensen does the yawn arm reach again and Jared doesn’t punch him in the thigh for it too hard. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep, calming breath as he listens to Jensen hum a tune. He really does smell nice.

“Hey,” Jensen whispers. “So, I was planning on kissing you hours ago but I got distracted by kicking your ass at Madden. You think a guy could swing a kiss now?”

Jared opens his eyes slowly. He knows that it’s one kiss and he’ll be doomed. Royally screwed. He wants to voice this fear; he wants to say he’s scared about what’s going to happen to his heart, to his feelings afterwards. What he wants is a guarantee, a promise that he won’t get hurt. He knows it’s ridiculous to expect the world not to hurt him but he wishes for it anyway.

What might never have been done in the world if people never took risks? He’s already this far in. What’s another thousand feet deeper? There aren’t any fireworks but Jared wouldn’t notice them if they were there anyway.

He grabs Jensen’s shirt and pulls him in. The entire time, he’s trying not to hyperventilate or scream in excitement. He’s kissing Jensen. He’s kissing Jensen Ackles. And Jensen Ackles is not only kissing back, but he’s actually making these whimpering noises and grabbing onto Jared’s shoulders.

The only way Jared can describe it is: terribly wonderful.

When they pull away, Jared can hardly breathe. He manages to say, “You cheated at Madden anyway.”

The smile and laugh he gets after it—and the second kiss—completely floors him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events on the balcony are continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter! Phew!
> 
> More explicit parts to come (hehehe). 
> 
> No one should let me write after midnight while on cold medicine. 8D

Exciting kissing times are continued inside, on Jensen’s bed, where he insists on having Jared underneath him, spread out and open. Jared is too happy to oblige. He hears the best sounds in the world—Jensen’s sighs and the tiny groan he makes as they grind their erections against each other, through their clothes. For a while, Jared basks.

The kisses are hot and sweet and electric. He can’t stop running his hands through Jensen’s soft, tawny colored hair. The tips of it are frosted for some role he’s reading for in a few weeks, Jared can’t remember exactly what. He accidentally touches a spot right behind Jensen’s left ear and the man’s hips stutter. Jared eats up the breathy, deep groan that follows another press to that spot. Whenever he can, he bites down on Jensen’s thick bottom lip and tugs. He nips it between his teeth and sucks, runs his tongue over it, gasps and lets go when Jensen grinds against him harder.

It’s a sneaky move when Jensen slides his hands down to grope Jared’s ass. It’s less sneaky when Jared reaches down to do the same to Jensen, pulling their hips as close as possible, whining when he feels how firm Jensen’s ass actually is. His jeans are uncomfortable and he’s overheating fast, and he can’t kiss the man on top of him fast or deep enough. Jensen’s mouth leaves his and trails down the line of his throat, smacking wet kisses the entire way. Soon enough, Jared’s shirt is nosed and his collarbone teasingly licked. Then, tentatively at first, his nipples are sucked at through his shirt.

“Oh fuck,” Jared moans with a shudder, his thighs trembling.

“Knew it,” Jensen growls and gains more confidence to start a vicious, unfair attack on Jared’s chest. Jensen’s warm and pliant tongue laps at his nipples, still through his shirt, creating agonizingly exquisite friction. The only thing that interrupts all of this is Jensen’s hand unbuckling Jared’s belt.

“Stop,” Jared breathes. Jensen groans. “Stop,” Jared repeats and bucks up against Jensen.

“Okay, yeah, stopping,” Jensen breathes, rolling off and landing on his back beside Jared. “Sorry, too fast?” Slightly dizzy and definitely way out of it, Jared nods. He starts to apologize, tries to explain that yeah, this is great, but it’s all still a little too fast.

“Don’t be sorry,” is the reply he gets, with another ridiculously charming smile. “Glad you spoke up.”

They both look at the obvious tents in their jeans and it’s not as awkward as Jared expected. Though he does hit Jensen in the face with a pillow when he makes a remark about going to the bathroom and testing out the Jacuzzi.

“Oh c’mon,” Jensen whines, somehow wrangling the pillow from Jared. “It’ll just be me, some bubbles, and my dick.”

“Quit it!” Jared screeches, grabbing for the pillow.

“What? You don’t want to hear about how I get off? You know I start kinda slow but I end rough.”

“I’m gonna call the cops!” Jared manages to shriek, getting off the bed and running towards the bathroom. “911 this is an emergency, Jensen Ackles got his dick stuck in the Jacuzzi jet!”

Faster than expected, Jensen chases after him, until Jared slams the door in his face.

“Hey!” Jensen shouts, half laughing, as Jared turns on the Jacuzzi. “You stole my idea!”

“Nope, just got to it first. Oh, yeah,” Jared moans extra loud as he sinks into the warm water that has quickly filled the tub. “You can finish your business in bed. Good night, Jensen!”

He listens for Jensen’s shuffling footsteps and smiles to himself. There should be an award for having the self-restraint not to let Jensen fuck him. All in all, it’s a pretty good date night.

 

Their next date is a month later because Jensen couldn’t get away from Los Angeles.

In that time, Jared hasn’t yet made the papers. He learns that although Jensen cares about his fans and takes the time to meet with a lot of them when he’s out in public he is a very private man. When people cross the line and ask about his family, friends, or Jared, his demeanor changes immediately. There are quite a few times on their second date, which takes place in Austin again, when Jensen has to get John to intervene and handle things. Once they escape the small crowd of paparazzi and fans near the Thai restaurant Jared picked, they duck into a hobby shop. This is where he learns about Jensen’s sick obsession with model helicopters and planes. The man knows everything about any kind of model, and when the owner of the shop offers Jensen a peek at a new model plane, he instantly becomes a giant five year old.

Of course, Jensen buys the model for himself and gets Jared a set of plastic dinosaurs. This date ends in much the same way as the first, except Jared doesn’t ask Jensen to stop grinding midway.

“You’re gonna make me come in my jeans, aren’t you?” Jensen pants, flipping them over so that Jared’s on top of him. “Fuck, oh shit…”

It’s a difficult decision to focus his eyes. He goes from Jensen’s lips to his chest to the mouthwatering bulge in those designer jeans. Faster and faster they move against each other. Jared dips down and their mouths meet again; he works his hips down in small, tight circles. He isn’t a virgin but he’s not exactly experienced either, so he goes with what feels best to him. A few minutes of this and he finds out that anything involving Jensen feels best to him, as if that were any kind of surprise. Jared comes when Jensen has his mouth on his left nipple, sucking and biting without any mercy. He feels fifteen again, coming hard in his jeans, cock spurting and twitching in his briefs. But he’s not as embarrassed as he could be because he catches Jensen’s eyes roll back and his mouth hang open, pink and puffy. He gets to see the exact moment Jensen comes in his own jeans, groaning and thrusting his hips up for friction against Jared’s ass.

“Oh, shit,” Jensen sighs, his hips twitching and hands shaking.

“Uh huh,” is all Jared can manage to say in response. Lazily, he settles in beside Jensen, ignoring the uncomfortable mess in his jeans for the moment. When there isn’t anything that could make the evening better, it happens. Jensen brushes back pieces of Jared’s hair and kisses him on the forehead, then on the cheek, and lastly, on the back of his neck. Each kiss is tender and reverent.

 

Clothes and mess will be dealt with later. Jared settles in.

They got one bed this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to strip poker, they see each other naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using up all of my schmoop quota forever in this fic. There will be nothing left when I get to writing "Your Law" and I'm not sure if I would regret that...
> 
> THERE IS GRATUITOUS SMUT AND FLUFF HERE. 
> 
> <3

On the next date, they see each other naked.

It’s sort of accidental, because they were playing strip poker and Jensen underestimated how good Jared was. “I like math,” Jared announces as he pokes at Jensen’s jeans. “Take ‘em off.”

Grumbling, Jensen agrees and tosses his Armani jeans onto the floor. Jared nearly has a nosebleed at the sight of Jensen in his charcoal Tommy briefs and nothing else. He himself is only missing his over shirt and socks, still dressed in an undershirt and jeans.

“Dude, how can you spring one at a time like this?” Jensen snips, picking up his cards and doing nothing to mask the fact that he has a shit hand.

Briefly, Jared looks down and sees that yes, his jeans are tented. He looks up and smirks at Jensen. “I’m not the one losing.”

“I know!” the actor fake sobs. “How am I getting fleeced by you?!”

“You make poor decisions when my ass is involved,” Jared quips, grinning the entire time.

Not ten minutes later the game is over and Jensen is groaning at the loss—they did play for some money and Jared is now fifty dollars richer—and his wounded manly pride. Since Jared won, Jensen has to peel off the last remaining piece of fabric on him; the last thing between him seeing Jensen completely naked. His heart might give out. It’s not until he realizes Jensen’s gone quiet that he asks what’s wrong.

Side by side, they sit on this hotel room’s king bed. Austin has become their go-to date spot and the people at this hotel are the best at keeping their stays confidential. Tonight, two weeks after their first single bed, Jensen didn’t get the penthouse but he did still get one king bed.

Jensen avoids eye contact, which is rare for him, and speaks softly. “I told you, Jay. I’m an ordinary guy. I got my own insecurities too. Especially… well, I’m kind of…”

“Out of my league?” Jared jokes and instantly regrets it. Jensen still gives him a small smile.

“No, douchebag. I’m a lot _older_ than you. You know a lot of what you see on screen or in print is Photoshop and airbrushing, right? I haven’t hit the gym as much as I used to. C’mon, quit looking at me that way, I’m being serious.”

Unable to think of any other way to solve this dilemma, Jared stands up. He slides his jeans off and takes off his shirt. Gently, he grabs Jensen’s right hand and places it on his chest. “I know you’re being serious and I heard you. But I still think the same thing now as I did at the photo-op in Dallas: damn, he’s even better looking in person.”

Before Jensen can reply, Jared lets go of his hand and shimmies out of his briefs.

His confidence lasts for thirty seconds.

After that he dives under the covers, where Jensen chases after him.

Under soft down blankets, Jared watches Jensen take off his briefs. They both are quiet in their observations. What Jared realizes is that Jensen was telling the truth—a lot of what he’s seen as a fan was the product of Photoshop and careful airbrushing. What he tries to articulate in response, as he reaches out and traces a few freckles on Jensen’s chest down to his middle, is that the man is breathtaking with or without filter. He’s softer than he was in his soap opera days but Jared enjoys that. When his fingers trace down to the fine, dark blond curls of hair on his hips and lower stomach, he’s sure that he’s ruined for anyone ever again.

And he’s perfectly fine with that.

 

They repeat what they did last time and grind against each other. Jared lays on his back, legs wrapped around Jensen’s waist and hands on the older man’s back. Even though they’ve done this before, it’s completely different without clothes. Jensen slicks their cocks with warming lube, which makes Jared come way too fast, after only a few minutes. When he starts to apologize, Jensen laughs and says he misses the days when he could have a continuous party. Not ten minutes later, Jared’s hard again and Jensen points out his quick turnaround.

“Shut up,” Jared pants, hiding his face. “Oh shit… lower…”

Jensen’s cock accidentally rubs a little lower on Jared’s and it makes him shiver. He listens to Jared’s request and grinds his hips down. Jared helps and grabs his own thighs, spreads himself open as a signal that this is okay. It’s more than okay. It’s not long until he’s warning Jensen again, who has one hand on the bed to steady himself and one hand fisted around Jared’s cock. His cock, thick and heavy, is rubbing and pressing against Jared’s hole. When Jared feels the blunt tip of it press the tiniest bit inside him, he loses it, shouting Jensen’s name and a whole variety of profanities he’s not even alarmed by.

Ropes of come shoot all over Jensen’s thick fingers, Jared’s stomach, and even on his chest. He groans and whimpers when Jensen starts lapping at the come on his chest, sucking on Jared’s nipples as he cleans him up. He lifts Jared’s hips, tilts them both so that the head of his cock is snug in Jared’s ass, right over his entrance and comes against it with a shout of Jared’s name.

“Get off,” Jared whines, wiggling his hips, trying to escape Jensen’s death grip on his cock. “Uhn…”

“I’m… Jay… I’m gonna… again…” Jensen huffs, trembling all over, green eyes watering and squeezing shut.

“Again?” Jared breathes. “Okay… oh fuck.” He tries to see if he can do anything to help but Jensen takes over. He flips Jared over onto his belly and mounts him that way. Chest to back they’re a mess of come and sweat and burning muscles. It takes five minutes for Jensen to press his mouth against the back of Jared’s neck and silently scream into it. Jared gasps, bucks, and closes his eyes as he comes again, dry this time but cock still as responsive as ever. The overstimulation hurts and burns but he can’t give it up. He lets Jensen rub against him until Jensen’s soft and panting.

“I might be having a heart attack,” Jensen groans, flopping next to Jared but not touching. “Fuck.”

“Wha?” Jared questions, his entire body boneless and thrumming with a mixture of ache and sweet exhaustion. “Jen, really?”

Jensen flips over onto his back; his chest is rapidly rising and falling. “I’m not _that_ old, Jay! But god damn… gonna… need a while.”

 Weakly, Jared kicks Jensen in the shin, and then buries his face in a pillow. He’s not moving ever again. “Shut up Jensen.”

“No you shut up.”

“Ugh.” Jared tries to reach over and flick Jensen’s nose but ends up slightly smacking him instead. He nearly cries when Jensen starts to play with the come on his ass. “Quit it. Get your hand out of there.”

A kiss is pressed to his shoulder. Jensen’s voice is rough and deep, enough for Jared to wish he could die right then and there. “Gonna be a lot more than just my hand in there when I’m done with this ass.”

Jensen gets elbowed in the stomach.

“You’re assuming I’m even _letting_ you in my ass,” Jared huffs, cocooning himself in the blankets. “Maybe this is as far as you’re gonna get, Jenny.”

There’s the obligatory pout at being called Jenny, then an attempt at wringing the blankets from Jared, which is unsuccessful. “Don’t be such a Southern belle,” Jensen sniffles, nosing at Jared’s hair. “You have to bang me. I’m hot.”

Jared can’t help but laugh. He peeks out momentarily.

There has to be a discussion about Jensen’s eyes; they’re way too expressive for a time like this. They say everything that isn’t said out loud—if this is all Jared wants that’s all he needs and he’ll be grateful for it.

“I don’t remember you being hot,” Jared teases and hides again, smiling to himself.

Even though he’s currently a giant down burrito, Jensen still wraps his arms around him. “Gotta get you glasses, Jay.”

“Sleep first,” he replies with a yawn and finally shares some of the blankets. “Euw, wait. Washcloth first. Go get it.” He ignores Jensen’s complaining and stretches out, comfortable and drowsy. Within the first few presses of a warm, soft towel against his skin, he’s dead asleep.

He trusts Jensen to turn off the light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is asked a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter but some fluff on this rainy Halloween. <3

The next morning is pretty standard for them. Breakfast is delivered and Jensen reads a few papers, sipping coffee, while Jared reads a book he brought with. He sighs happily as he turns a page and takes a sip of orange juice. They need to be out and on the road in two hours, but it seems so far away.

Kisses are gradually more frequent, so are lingering, casual touches. He never thought Jensen would be a very physically affectionate person but he is. They don’t hold hands in public—something Jared wants to ask about another time—but Jensen still figures out subtle ways to constantly touch or be near Jared. Even if it’s passing him something and their hands touching for a little longer than normal, it’s something he notices and doesn’t take for granted.

After breakfast they shower, dress, and lay in bed, Jensen’s arm draped around Jared as they talk about upcoming plans. Jared shares the sale going on at work and how some of his friends want to travel up to Dallas for a basketball game. Jensen relays that he’ll be in Maine shooting some scenes for a week, then in New York for interviews and shoots, and back in Richardson to visit his family while he’s on break.

“So…” Jensen murmurs, knocking their legs together. “Without sounding like a teenage girl, can I ask you something?”

“Dunno if you won’t but go ahead.”

“You’re such a jerk, Jay.”

“Man, you sure know how to sweet talk your way into a guy’s heart.”

Jensen sighs and closes his eyes. “I don’t… I don’t typically date. I’m more of a relationship sort of guy.”

It’s times like these that Jared wishes he didn’t know a lot about Jensen. “You dated what’s her name, that LA model for like, two months.”

“Yeah but…”

“And then there was that dude you took with you to like, three different awards shows.”

“I know Jay, I know. Look, those were relationships. It may have seemed like dating to you but I was actually trying to… I wanted something more. I’m a very private person. You saw the shows and the red carpet stuff but you never saw me delivering soup for them when they got sick or visiting them on their sets or having dinner at my place in LA. Man, what I’m trying to ask is… do you want to keep dating or…” he chews his bottom lip nervously and looks away, then looks back at Jared. “Would you want something more?”

His first instinct is to punch Jensen in the shoulder and make a snarky comment and retreat into a dark hole forever. This is not what he signed up for when he excitedly paid for his photo-op ticket. This is definitely not what he had imagined when he stood in line and basked in the physical presence of his celebrity crush. None of this seems real.

“I…” Jared tries to speak but has to clear his throat. He sits up. “You’re great Jensen. Wonderful. I just…”

Jensen also sits up but turns away from Jared. “But you don’t want more.”

“No!” Jared snaps and actually punches Jensen’s shoulder. “Don’t finish my sentences, asshole.”

“Well what is it? Get it over with,” Jensen grumbles and shrugs Jared’s hand off.

“I’m worried I’m gonna get hurt,” Jared finally blurts out. “Don’t blame me for it, please. Your world… it’s so much bigger than mine. You do shit I can’t imagine. It… it doesn’t seem real to me yet, that you’re here with me. That all I gotta do to kiss you is lean over. That all I gotta do to hear your voice is call, or better yet, just talk to you in person. I know you keep saying you’re a regular person and I know that, okay, I do, it’s just… I still feel so small.”

They sit in a really awkward silence for at least five minutes.

Somehow, Jared manages to speak. What he says surprises them both. “Can I come home with you?”

Jensen blinks, mouth open. “What? Like right now? Uh, back to LA?”

His heart is beating really fast; this is just a conversation. The worst Jensen can do is say no. That might crush his soul but hey, at least he tried. “No, I mean… when you go to Richardson. I just thought maybe… you know… oh my god I’m sorry, crazy idea, right?”

Just as Jared is sure he’s crossed some kind of boundary, Jensen’s phone rings. He glances at it then presses ignore, turning his attention back to Jared. “No, that’s a great idea. I mean…” he stands up and paces, something Jared finds very amusing. When he stops, there’s a determined look Jared is beginning to know. “I can’t promise you won’t get hurt, Jay, but I can promise to do my best to treat you right.”

 

With a nod, Jared smiles. Jensen’s not really one for words, but the sincerity is there.

“Alright,” Jared murmurs, stands up and knocks their shoulders together. “Show me what the upgrade gets me.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passes and they finally meet up in Dallas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter! :D
> 
> comments are love!

 Just a week after they are officially an item, Jared is handed a tabloid magazine with a picture of Jensen on the cover, his arm around the waist of a very pretty Hollywood actress Jared recognizes but doesn’t know her name. He flips through the article, which doesn’t really say anything specific. He’s not sure how to react, so instead of thinking about it, he sends Jensen a text.

Surprisingly, Jensen replies a minute later with a phone call.

“You’re not upset, are you?” he asks, wind in the background.

Jared laughs and leans back in his bed. “No, Jen, I’m not mad. And how’d you know? I texted a smiley face.”

The phone moves around and Jensen lowers his voice. “Good! My publicist just showed me like ten minutes ago. Nothing we can do about it but it’s fuckin’ fodder.”

“I don’t know what’s funnier, you swearing or the word fodder. Relax, Jen. I kind of assumed this would happen, you know? But hey, how’s Maine?” Jared rolls off his bed and starts getting ready for a night shift at work. People in town have only asked about Jensen a few times, and for the most part they’ve left him alone. His mother reminds him that they may not feel the same way if they knew he was more than Jensen’s friend, but Jared sees no reason to worry in advance. It’s none of their business anyway.

“Windy if you can’t tell. And cold!” Jensen shouts through the phone.

“Who’d have thought Maine would be cold,” Jared snips with a laugh. “You are trying to stay warm though right? You’re not manning it up and going out without a jacket, right?”

The call gets disconnected but Jared receives a text while he’s at work, half an hour later. There’s a picture attached to it and he puts his phone away, blushing. It doesn’t help that he’s shelving the Erotica section that evening either.

 

A week before Jared is due to drive up to Dallas, to meet Jensen at the airport so they can leave for Richardson, flowers are delivered to his house. Saying flowers doesn’t really cover what that means: it’s not just one bouquet or a bunch. Some of their neighbors watch in awe as two trucks pull up and unload the delivery. Jared wants to call it obscene, but that might sound rude.

“They’re all addressed to you,” Jared tells his mother, who is surprisingly speechless. He bumps their shoulders together as they survey the jungle that has become their living and dining rooms. “That asshole didn’t even send me one rose.” When she doesn’t snip at him to watch his language, he knows something is wrong. “Mom? Mom, are you okay?”

She staggers backwards and falls into the only vacant seat left—everything else is covered in flowers. “Jay? I think I might need a moment.”

An hour later, Mrs. Murphy comes over and Jared hovers around in the kitchen. His momma started crying half an hour ago, then pried Jensen’s number from Jared’s phone and proceeded to screech her shock, then eventually sob her gratitude. Now, Jared fixes himself a sandwich. He can hear Mrs. Murphy picking apart the gesture and it’s irritating but his momma is handling it.

“He must have spent a fortune,” she says with fake awe. “All of that money for flowers. Can you imagine? I wonder how many cars he has.”

As his mother replies that most of the flowers are going to be donated to the hospital and senior home in town, Jared can’t help but wonder about Mrs. Murphy’s last point. He hasn’t actually been to Jensen’s house in Los Angeles and he doesn’t ask about things like that. He knows Jensen has a thing for classic cars and driving on ranges when he has time. Every time Jensen is out in Texas he’s either driven by John or gets a rental. Continuing on like this, he further wonders what Jensen’s house looks like. Is that his only house?

His thoughts are interrupted by his mother calling for him, asking for his help with the flowers. She pulls him aside, out of earshot from Mrs. Murphy, and hands him a single red rose in a slender vase. Attached to it is a note.

“Looks like J.A. didn’t forget about you after all,” she says with a smile. “I suppose I’m more likely to lend you to him for a week.”

Peeking at the note, he thanks his mother. He reads the note in the kitchen, sets it down with a sigh, and wishes for the week to pass by quickly.

 

Surrounded by crowds of people in the Dallas airport, Jared waits for Jensen’s flight to arrive.

He ends up waiting two long hours before he sees Jensen and John sprinting towards him, luggage in tow. Jared yawns and stretches, gets up and waits. When Jensen doesn’t stop and instead collides into him, nearly crushing him into a hug, Jared can’t help but laugh. He’s hungry, cranky, and tired but who can remember any of that when Jensen is near?

“You’ll never guess what happened!” Jensen laughs and pats Jared on the back. His eyes are lit up even though he’s just gotten off a four hour flight with a two hour delay. “Elephants in the sky! They just sat right in front of my plane! I’ll never be late again!”

John taps Jensen on the shoulder—signal for the sunglasses—and looks over at Jared. “He had a lot of sugar on the plane.”

“I was going to say,” Jared replies, watching Jensen go into celebrity mode. Sunglasses and a baseball hat are donned but Jared could still pick Jensen out from a crowd. John taps Jared’s shoulder. “What? Me too?”

“Y’all are gonna be holding hands through the airport, best you do,” John says simply and looks sharply at Jensen. “There, now you don’t have to work yourself up asking him, Lord.”

Jensen has a ridiculous grin on, tongue peeking out slightly.

When their hands swing together, Jared can’t help but squeeze extra tight.

It’s one of the best moments ever and people are already taking pictures.

 

They don’t make it to Richardson that night.

Jensen spends half an hour on the phone with his mother, telling her ten different times that him and Jared are tired and just want to get to a hotel. He promises her in five different ways that he’ll make it up to her. She finally lets him off when he mentions he’ll go to church with them on Sunday, two days from now.

“You two going out tonight?” John asks as Jensen opens the door to their room. He must see the look Jensen gives Jared because after it, he requests the night off.

“Yeah man, go out on the town. I’m going to town here.”

“Jensen!” Jared snorts. “Fuck, did you mean liquor when you said sugar?”

John shakes his head. “He’s your problem now, small J.”

“Small J?! I’m an inch taller!”

As Jensen is shutting the door, Jared hears the tail end of John saying, “That’s not what the small stands for.”

“C’mon Jay, let’s just relax and…” is all Jensen can say before he’s wrestled to the floor.

Wrestling fades into desperate grinding and biting.

“Bed, bed, Jen, the bed,” Jared pants, his mouth on Jensen’s neck.

“Uhn, not, not gonna make it.”

“It’s two feet away!”

He doesn’t bother to point out the fact that they haven’t even turned the lights on. When a firm hand grabs Jared’s hair and pulls just the right way, Jared stops thinking. He’s sitting against a wall, legs spread, Jensen hovering over him. His hair is tugged again, exposing his throat to a sharp, deep bite. Gripping onto the older man’s firm shoulders, Jared breathes out a long moan. When Jensen pulls off, Jared thinks they might kiss. He gasps when he’s turned over, on his knees, pressed flush against the wall.

“Missed you,” a warm, deep voice rumbles against his ear.

Grinding back on the firm erection pressed against his ass, Jared steadies himself on the wall, spreading his knees out. “Nnn… I’m  _not_  small…” he blurts out half moaning and half whining. Rough hands split two ways—one shoved under his shirt to roll his left nipple between two fingers, the other to palm his cock through his jeans.

“No, you’re not,” Jensen murmurs and noses at Jared’s neck, taking a deep inhale of breath. “You smell so good. Fuck.” He grips onto Jared’s hips and pushes forward, dragging his cock over Jared’s ass. Silently, there’s the question; the slight hesitation that is his way of asking.

“Please,” Jared begs. The last piece of his logical thought is spent on adjusting his knees and hands to brace himself for what happens next.

Jensen has to work. And his work keeps him away a lot. Typically, Jared doesn’t mind.

But he misses Jensen’s hands working his nipples and cock simultaneously. He misses the sound of him panting and grunting in his ear, biting and nipping alongside his jaw. He misses the thick feel of Jensen’s cock, even if it’s through his jeans, as they move together pressed chest to back. There’s something new to miss this time; the fact that Jensen couldn’t wait for them to turn on the lights or move to a bed. Now, now, now is all that thrums through each moan.

Neither of them lasts long.

Shoved against the wall, Jared holds on, enjoying being pushed and pressed and thrust against.

A kiss is placed on Jared’s collarbone, which he thinks is oddly sweet for what they’re doing, but the kiss turns into a lick which turns into a deep, bruising bite. It’s in a spot that makes Jared’s knees weak. He gasps and his eyes flutter and he scratches at the wall. His cock responds with twitching and he feels his balls draw up. Jensen keeps applying more and more pressure with his mouth, stroking over the patch of skin between his teeth with his tongue, moaning and grunting. The entire time Jensen is also pounding against Jared’s ass, forcing their hips to work against the wall. Jared feels Jensen’s cock press right against his entrance, even through the fabric between them. His mind goes to the thought of Jensen’s cock disappearing inside him; first the bloated head followed by inch after inch of thick, heavy heat.

“Coming, coming!” Jared screams, shutting his eyes and letting go. “Jensen! Oh fuck! Coming!” He comes harder than he thought because Jensen’s hand unzips his jeans and releases his cock. Jared comes, untouched, spurting all over the wall. He screams again, tosses back his head, and releases the last shots of hot come. As he’s finishing, Jensen is starting. The older man mounts him and pins him completely under; his mouth moves from Jared’s collarbone to the nape of his neck. He comes biting down on that sensitive patch of skin, breathing heavy.

“Oh god,” he says with the thickest drawl Jared’s ever heard him speak in. “Jay, fuck.”

“Uh huh,” is Jared’s blessed out reply. He sighs when he feels Jensen’s tongue lapping over the brutal marks on his neck and collarbone. He shudders when Jensen blows on them.

They fall over each other and lay in a pile on the floor for a few minutes, both of them shaking and trying to get their breathing under control.

Eventually, Jared laughs first.

He smacks Jensen on the chest.

“My dick is cold, can we go to bed?” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning in their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter. That's pretty much the entire chapter. XD
> 
> Comments are lovely! <3

The next morning Jared wakes up to kisses being placed on his wrist.

Those kisses move over to his jaw line, to his brow, and finally, the tip of his nose. These are lips that have been in magazines, in films, and on stage. Now they’re pressed on his cheek.

As Jared wakes up, they get pressed together, head to toe.

The bed is warm and sunlight is filtering in through the curtains. It may be a hotel room but scenery doesn’t matter. Lazily, he stretches, placing his hand on Jensen’s head and scratching gently behind his ear. He feels Jensen’s chest rise and fall against his own. Their eyes meet. Jensen looks tired still, a little red in his eyes, but they are still their vibrant green.

“You have morning breath,” Jared whispers with a smile and gets one back.

“Can I fix it?” is asked.

“No,” he replies, wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck. “Stay here.”

There’s a smirk and a quick nip at Jared’s lips. “Some other way that doesn’t involve me getting up.”

It takes Jared a moment—how is someone supposed to brush their teeth without getting out of bed? When he gets it, he blushes on the spot and hides his face, shoving Jensen away. “No!” he squeals into a pillow and peeks out, unable to stop from laughing at the disgusting smirk still on Jensen’s face. “Oh my god, really?”

“Just a suggestion, wanted to ask first,” the older man replies, laying down and stretching. Jared admires the view, his mouth watering at the sight of miles of lean muscle dusted in freckles and blond hair. His eyes trail from Jensen’s chest to his middle to his hip bones to the interested erection he’s sporting. Eyes closed for a moment—as if trying to remember all of what he’s seen—he pushes his hips against the bed. He’s eighteen—a strong breeze makes him hard. Jensen next to him, spread out for the taking, well, Jared’s surprised he isn’t dead yet.

After a few quick, fumbling kisses, Jared holds onto the headboard and prays for mercy as he watches Jensen disappear under the covers. He expects things to start right away, but there are kisses and nips on his knees that trail up to the insides of his thighs. His entire body radiates with warmth and his cock is hard against his stomach.

When his legs are spread and firm hands press his hips down, Jared breathes in, biting down on his lip. He nearly knocks his head into the headboard when he feels Jensen’s mouth over the tip of his cock.

With all that build up, Jensen isn’t slow about the actual blow job. He takes Jared in as much as he can, relaxing his throat, widening his mouth. Jared doesn’t dare move but it’s difficult to keep still. Jensen’s left hand wraps around the base of Jared’s cock and takes a firm hold as Jensen starts to move his mouth up and down, letting spit slick the way.

He can barely focus on breathing.

From under the covers all he can hear is the slurping sounds Jensen is making, head bobbing at a fast pace, hand keeping in rhythm.

“Jensen!” Jared gasps and can’t help it when his hips bump forward. He feels his cock push in further, feels Jensen forced to accommodate for it. He can’t take it anymore—he has to see. The covers are flipped and he groans at the sight of Jensen in between his legs, that mouth over his cock. When their eyes meet, Jared whimpers, huffing and panting.

Pink, plump lips slide off his cock with a pop.

“Hmm?” Jensen rumbles, fingers tracing lazy circles on Jared’s stomach.

Jared can barely speak; he feels his mouth form an O but nothing comes out. He can barely function when Jensen grabs his cock and presses and traces the bloated tip against his lips. “Oh,” Jared moans and bites his hand. His cock twitches and his balls draw up.

This is when he knows Jensen is pure evil.

One finger massaging and circling his hole, Jensen’s mouth sucks him in again. In a smooth motion, Jared watches his cock disappear. He’s noisy when Jensen’s cheeks hollow, even louder when he sees Jensen’s eyes water and hears him start to choke. But he doesn’t stop, he keeps forcing his mouth down and Jared’s cock in, even encourages Jared to push up and in.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck! Jen, holy shit… gonna…” Jared grabs Jensen’s hair to tug a warning. “Gonna come! Ah, ah, fuck!” His warning is ignored and for a second, Jared worries. He’s never had anyone swallow before—what if Jensen hates it? What if he tastes weird? And then Jensen does something awful and amazing with his tongue, flicks and swivels it under Jared’s cock, rubs it along this spot that completely ends him. With a shout, he feels his cock jerk, the first thick ropes of come hit the back of Jensen’s throat. He yanks on Jensen’s hair and arches up, gasping, hearing Jensen’s throat swallow and work expertly. Not a drop is wasted. When his cock is slipped out, Jensen’s hand milks every last trace of come out of him and onto his tongue, lightly smacking it as he does so.

“Stop, oh god,” Jared cries, sinking back into the bed. He paws at Jensen’s head. “Jen… too much…” The overstimulation is pleasurable but painful. A tear on his cheek is licked off and he’s tenderly kissed right after. He opens his mouth and breathes into Jensen, who breathes into him. Tasting himself, he can see it’s not that bad. He sees that Jensen came too, which makes him happy.

“Good morning,” Jensen purrs, his voice rough and deeper than usual.

“Uff,” Jared huffs. With a hand he pushes Jensen’s face away, trying to ignore the laughter that comes after his weak attempt. “You look like you just won a million dollars.”

Laying back into the bed, alongside Jared, his left leg swung over Jared’s right, Jensen sighs with a smile. “This is the face of a man who has just blown his boyfriend’s brains out.”

“You make it sound like a club.”

“Well, it’s a very selective membership.”

“I was thinking of Brad Pitt the entire time.” Jared wiggles a little closer, closing his eyes and settling in. It’s only nine and they don’t have to be anywhere until eleven. He makes a soft noise when Jensen wraps an arm around him. Their bed smells so good.

“Sure you were,” is the reply he gets with a pat on the head. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you,” Jared murmurs and presses a kiss to Jensen’s chin. “More sleep now, Brad.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive in Richardson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter for y'all! <3

The trip to Richardson was made in an Audi so sleek, Jared was afraid he’d slip out of it in the middle of the highway. He finally got to ask Jensen about the cars he owned and was surprised to find out that he didn’t own that many and that most of the cars he drove were either rentals from the studios or leased for short periods of time. There were two classic cars in his garage in Los Angeles and two he drove on a regular basis.

“Then there’s this one,” Jensen answered and contentedly pat the dashboard then kept his hand on Jared’s knee. “I keep in a garage so I can drive it whenever I’m here for more than two days. Uh… then there’s the Porsche and the Durango in Miami.”

“You live in Miami?” For all his fan geekery, this was news to Jared.

Adjusting the rear view mirror for a moment, Jensen nodded. His hand was always back on Jared’s knee within a few seconds. “Yeah, it’s kind of… uh… private. I don’t mention it to anyone. It’s where I go to relax in between filming and you know… the LA scene gets too overwhelming.”

There’s a small moment of silence that passes in between them. Jared sighs and looks out the window. He wonders why Jensen doesn’t do more driving for fun.

“You can come over, you know,” Jensen says quietly after a minute, glancing over at Jared. “Any time.”

“I’m a very busy person.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Yeah, so I’ll pencil in a visit.”

“One day your sarcasm is going to kill you.”

Jared places his hand over Jensen’s, slipping his fingers in between. “I’m truly very sorry Mr. Ackles. I won’t be humorous in front of you ever again.”

He gets a mega-watt smile and a middle finger with the hand that is steering.

 

Since they are going to be in Richardson for three days, John doesn’t join them. He’ll be nearby in Dallas, on call, but Jensen insisted he take some time off. Richardson is a suburb, so there are less people, and Jensen is always equipped with his hats and sunglasses.

At a Thai restaurant, again of Jared’s choosing, they get a quick lunch so Jensen can give Jared the run through of their trip. Halfway through their pad-Thai, Jared glances over and sees that other guests are snapping photos of them. Jensen takes his hand from across the table and holds it, rubbing his thumb along Jared’s knuckles.

“Ignore them,” Jensen murmurs with a private smile. “Pay attention because my mother might be worse than yours.”

“Oh god, how?” Jared goes back to drinking his That iced tea. He’s a fan of any food at any time, and ends up eating his portion and half of Jensen’s.

Jensen rubs a leg against Jared’s under their table and smirks. “She’s a god fearing Christian woman of the Lord. My dad’s a fundie.”

“Religious people? In Texas?!” Jared gasps and kicks Jensen’s foot. “Am I your very special friend this weekend, Jen? Like, you know I don’t have a problem with that.” He knows that Jensen’s relationships or dates with men have always been scaled down but that might be the media’s doing. He’s never seen a picture of Jensen holding another guy’s hand in public until he saw a picture of them leaving the airport last night, posted on TMZ. And he only saw that picture because his online friends were screaming at him through the internet for an explanation.

Whenever Jensen is in Smithville they never hold hands or kiss in public. This is less Jensen’s celebrity and more Jared’s situation in town. He didn’t grow up with any gay friends and he knows how anyone different is treated.

There’s a small frown from Jensen. He licks his lips and Jared struggles to keep his attention from going to other places. “No, sweetheart. You’re not my roommate or my special friend or whatever. They know. They’re not exactly out there marching in parades for me about it, but they know.”

“We can march in a parade,” Jared replies with a smirk of his own. He wonders what happened to the shy version of himself standing in that photo-op line, quaking with anxiety at meeting Jensen.

Jensen makes a face, which scrunches up his nose. “God, I can’t tell if you’re kidding or not.”

“More for you to find out.” Jared takes out his wallet and pays for their lunch, which Jensen tries to protest but is ultimately shut down. He can’t have Jensen pay for every meal, plus provide them with places to stay, plus transportation there. It may not be much but Jared can at least afford their meals every so often. “So tell me more about your mom.”

 

Mrs. Ackles is a lot like his mother in some ways, and totally different in others.

There’s the constant state of “momma” when she’s around Jensen but the very polite, very standoffish Southern hospitality when Jared is in the picture. She hugs him, welcomes him to Richardson, asks about his family and such but Jared doesn’t need a book to tell him she does not like him. It’s kind of amusing and yet still terrifying because they’re staying overnight.

The Ackles as a family brings out that shy version of Jared. They’re all very good looking and successful and outgoing with each other. Their house is full with everyone in town, visiting because Jensen finally has a break from filming. Jared is quickly anxious, never thought he would be pining for Smithville or work. When the family sits in the living room to talk and reconnect, Jared listens and nods and smiles, but he’s secretly visualizing the back room at work. It’s soothing to think about the boxes of books waiting to be unpacked and sorted.

What brings him back to reality is Mr. Ackles’ booming voice and slap on Jared’s shoulder. He asks about Jared’s education, whether or not he intends to pursue college.

“I… yes sir,” Jared answers, fidgeting in his seat. “Eventually.”

“Jay’s working at a book store in town,” Jensen announces with pride but the fact still makes Jared feel small. “Owner really trusts him.”

“That’s… interesting,” Mrs. Ackles says with a nod but changes the subject to Jensen’s latest film. “Do you have to be shirtless so often, Jensen? You know I can never take the ladies from bridge to see any of your pictures.”

The idea of a world without a shirtless Jensen Ackles makes Jared sad. He brightens up when Jensen’s hand is on his knee again. “Mom, you better just thank your stars I passed on that Fifty Shades crap.”

“You would never do such a role!” she gasps and shakily pours everyone more lemonade. It’s Jensen’s older brother and his wife, plus his little sister and her husband in the room with Mr. and Mrs. Ackles entertaining. “I raised you better Jensen Ross.”

Of course Jensen takes great delight in teasing his family about the role, which Jared hadn’t even known was offered to him. “The money was pretty sweet. The studio’s desperate for a lead—can’t find anyone who’ll touch it. I told Sandy it’ll probably go to someone hungry and new.” He talks about Los Angeles a little more, until his mother wants to show him the garden out back. Jensen and Jared get up but Mrs. Ackles sweetly insists that Jared stay sitting down, that he doesn’t need to hear her boring talk about flowers but that won’t save her son.

Jared gets the hint. He sits down and ignores the look Jensen gives him before he leaves.

Everyone is very nice but it’s very awkward. Josh’s wife brings up the fact that Jared is seven years younger than Jensen’s little sister, which makes the age difference fourteen years. Josh politely glosses over that and changes the conversation to football, which Jared chimes in on occasionally but he’s on auto pilot. It’s easy enough to make vague statements about the Cowboys.

They don’t get a moment alone until they’re in the car, on the way to dinner at an exclusive restaurant Jensen wants to treat everyone to.

“So…” Jensen murmurs and clears his throat. They’re pulling up to the valet. “My mother uh…. Well, she didn’t take too kindly to my insistence that we stay in the same room.”

“I can sleep on the couch,” Jared mutters. He’s not in the best of moods. Everything about today was too overwhelming.

Jensen opens his door and flips on his sunglasses. He squeezes Jared’s thigh once.

“Fuck that, Jay. We’re staying in a hotel tonight. Now c’mon, just a little longer.”

That makes the evening much better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen have dinner with Jensen's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh schmoop! quick update. smut in the next chapter. XD

The restaurant is fancier than anything Jensen’s taken Jared to so far.

He is assured, as they walk in, that places in Los Angeles are ten times more extravagant and snooty, but he doesn’t completely believe it. The ladies at this place have their hair true Southern style—the higher the hair, the closer to God. Just a few days ago Jared was happily eating leftover Chinese takeout straight from the carton, over the sink because he didn’t want to dirty a plate. Sitting down and picking up the menu, he instantly knew he was out of his league.

“Order for me,” he whispers to Jensen, kicking his foot. “Pick something good.”

Jensen nods and slips his hand under the table to squeeze Jared’s thigh. Jared doesn’t swat him away, instead he basks in the touch, breathing out and trying to stay calm. Their eyes meet and Jared sees a promise for something later. He gives Jensen his own megawatt smile, not caring if his dimples show, and especially not caring if other people are watching.

The restaurant is used to serving high profile clientele so no one is taking pictures of them. Jensen isn’t overly affectionate, but he is definitely more at ease and freely slings an arm around Jared, holds his hand, or keeps his hand on Jared’s knee at all times. It makes Jared get this warm, fuzzy feeling all over, despite Jensen’s family around them. Their conversation is somewhat safe through the appetizer—oysters and lobster flatbread—with a focus on Jensen’s siblings and their partners.

When their meals arrive, Jared freezes at the mention of holidays. Thanksgiving is a month and a half away, he hadn’t even… well, he could have barely even thought six months ago that he would be here in this chair sitting next to someone like Jensen. He’d never been in a serious relationship with anyone before, especially not someone older with an established career. His dating experience had been brief and somewhat awkward. He had always had to go to Austin—to one of the youth centers—to find boys to date and nothing had ever panned out. In town, he dated a few girls but that also went nowhere. He had been content in his world of books and movies, with no rush to date or see anyone.

“Jenny, you gonna spend another Christmas holed up in your mansion in Miami?” his little sister asks, holding up her wine glass. “Can we do a toast?”

“Very funny,” Jensen retorts, sticking his tongue out. “Yes, a toast. Thank you fine folks for a lovely evening. To mom and dad for you know, being mom and dad. And to Jay, for putting up with my crazy schedule and even crazier family.”

“We ain’t that crazy,” Josh snickers and clinks his glass against Jensen’s. “Cheers!”

Jared lifts his glass of wine and toasts with everyone, even Mrs. Ackles. It’s then that she notices Jared’s drinking the same kind of wine Jensen is.

“Honey,” she whispers to Jensen from across the table. “Isn’t he a little young?”

Jensen responds by squeezing Jared’s shoulder and laughing. His smile is brilliant. “Nonsense. It’s a cup full of red, ma, won’t do him any harm. You like the wine, sweetheart?”

“It’s pretty good,” he answers and sets his glass down. Jensen has a glass or two of wine with dinner—that’s just what he does. And in his habit Jared has found that he doesn’t mind the taste, he definitely enjoys the warmth it gives after a few sips. If it’s too bitter he’ll refrain, but Jensen chose a bottle he knew Jared would like.

Of course his mother doesn’t seem to think it’s appropriate with the look she’s giving him. Jared sighs and digs into his plate. He doesn’t know what much of it is except for the steak, but he tries it all. He’s working on sneaking bites from Jensen’s plate when Mrs. Ackles brings up the holidays again. She insists that Jensen spend at least one at home but Thanksgiving is already a no-go. Jensen announces that he’ll be in Los Angeles filming for most of the actual day, with call on Friday at mid-day.

“Christmas then, Jen,” she implores. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a proper Christmas with everyone home.”

Putting down his utensils, Jensen leans back in his chair and places an arm around Jared, who also pauses. All eyes are on them, which makes Jared incredibly nervous.

“Mom, if you extend that generous invitation to Jared, then I might not spend Christmas in Miami this year,” Jensen says with a soft but serious tone. Jared wants to protest—he doesn’t have to, he doesn’t want to ruin anyone’s plans—but he figures they’ll talk later.

Working in retail, Jared knows that when a Southern lady purses her lips that is a sign of the end of times. It’s a sign for someone to apologize and get her a coupon.

“I’m sure Jared will want to spend Christmas with his mother,” Mrs. Ackles replies. “A boy doesn’t leave his mother alone on Christmas, isn’t that right, Jared?”

He can’t help but agree. Things are tense but Jensen and his mother let the subject drop. Mr. Ackles starts talking about acting and Jensen chimes in now and then, listing off convention schedules for the next few months. Jared sighs and gets back to stealing pieces of Jensen’s steak when he’s not looking.

When an attractive brunette woman approaches their table, Jared knows that if he thought the last fifteen minutes were awkward, then he’s dead wrong. Everyone around the table knows her—Lily—and greets her warmly. She and Jensen exchange a fond smile; she places a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and whispers in his ear. Jensen’s hand slips from Jared’s knee as he hands Lily a business card, one much like the one he gave Jared in the photo-op booth. Mrs. Ackles exclaims that they never see Lily anymore, that she should stop by the house more often, and that she should pester Jensen into swinging into Texas more often.

“From what I hear,” Lily says with a smirk at Jensen, completely ignoring Jared, “Jenny here has been making an awful lot of wrong turns and passing through here quite frequently. Ain’t that right?”

Finally, he can’t take it anymore.

“Excuse me,” Jared mutters and gets up from the table. He ignores everyone and heads right for the exit. He needs some air before he makes decisions he’ll regret later.

He’s outside for five minutes before someone from their table appears. It’s Mr. Ackles.

“Son, are you alright?” he asks, sitting down next to Jared on the bench he found.

“I’m fine,” Jared murmurs. “Thank you, sir. Sorry to interrupt your meal.”

“You can always tell a good Texan boy when he apologizes for something that isn’t his fault,” Mr. Ackles says with a soft smile. “I have to apologize for Donna. She’s very protective of all our children. Jensen especially, since he’s the last one to settle down.”

Jared nods. “I get it,” he replies simply. He does understand but that doesn’t mean he likes it.

“Between you and me, son? She’s just threatened. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone get my boy’s attention like you, and you aren’t the first person he’s brought home to meet us. But you are the first person he’s looked at that way.”

“What way?”

Mr. Ackles smiles wider now. “Like you’re the only person in the entire room.”

It’s difficult for Jared to believe that Mr. Ackles approves of their relationship—after everything Jensen told him about his upbringing and his father’s religious beliefs—but it seems like he’s trying. He’s making more effort than anyone else Jared has met today.

When they head back inside, Mrs. Ackles looks upset and Jensen looks like he’s ready to leave.

Of course they stay for dessert and coffee, but conversation afterwards is minimal and cautious.

Goodbyes are said outside the restaurant, with promises to call and hang out for a while in the next couple of days. Mr. Ackles gives Jared a hug before him and Jensen leave.

On the way to the hotel, Jensen turns on a country station and sings along to a song he declares as one of his favorites. Things are a little tense and awkward between them, residue from dinner, but Jared forgets most of it when he notices three things. First, the song is “Only You” by Lonestar.

Second, Jensen’s singing along.

Third, Jensen’s singing to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen offers Jared anything; Jared takes the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter! Avert your eyes! XD
> 
> This fic makes me entirely too happy. And I really should be working on my NaNo but I can't help it! Lucky for you guys.
> 
> Enjoy the smut! Comments are love.

Their arrival at the hotel makes Jared’s jaw drop. It’s an old style mansion, completely gorgeous from the outside. It’s not technically in Richardson, but it’s close enough, and Jensen has stayed here before.

The hotel manager recognizes Jensen’s alias and upgrades them to an executive suite for free since it’s vacant for the night. They get as far as setting down their bags in the doorway and suddenly Jared finds his legs wrapped around Jensen’s waist. He’s slammed against the nearest wall and those terrible, amazing lips are crushed over his.

He can’t kiss Jensen hard enough, can’t ever be close enough. Gripping onto the Armani suit Jensen’s wearing, Jared loses himself. Rough hands are in his hair, tugging and pulling with all the right amount of force, enough to get Jared hard and desperate. He worries for a second that he’s too heavy but Jensen lifts him up, presses him close, and carries him over to another wall. When Jared’s back meets the wall he groans in excitement. Jensen’s mouth is hot and wet and perfect. There are several times when Jared just presses their mouths together and their hands explore feverishly.

Shirts are off when they make it to the bed. Everything is sumptuously decorated and cared for, with as much space as Jared’s entire home. Of course to get to the bed they bump into everything and Jared thinks he knocked something over with this foot but it’s all forgotten when he lands on a soft bed.

“Off,” Jensen growls, tugging at Jared’s belt.

“Okay, okay,” Jared laughs and gets out of his pants faster than a homecoming queen. He receives a second growl when he doesn’t take off his briefs.

They tumble around in the dark on the bed, slapping and groping and grinding when it feels right.

Before they can commence any activity, Jared has to ask a question. He runs his fingers through Jensen’s short, soft hair.

“Who was that woman? Lily?” he asks quietly, hoping he’s not being intrusive. Jensen looks up at him since he’s flat on his back and Jared is perched in his lap.

“Lily? I knew her in high school,” Jensen breathes out, tracing Jared’s mouth with his thumb. “Sweetheart, don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

It’s totally not fair that Jensen pulls out the “sweetheart” thing when Jared is trying very hard not to pout. He yelps when he’s flipped and placed on his back, with Jensen straddling him this time.

“You’re going to see me be with a lot of people, Jay,” he murmurs into Jared’s ear before he begins kissing down Jared’s jaw. “Won’t do you any good to be jealous.” A warm, affectionate hand is run through his hair.

“I’m… I don’t want to be… I know what you do…” Jared huffs, groans when he feels Jensen start to grind their cocks together. “Your mom likes her.”

There’s a small laugh and a flash of white, perfect teeth, then a simple kiss. “Jay, my mom likes anyone who doesn’t remind her that her son is kinda sorta maybe a lot into cock.” He proves this point by grinding harder against Jared, which makes the both of them shudder and gasp. “Fuck,” Jensen grumbles, reaching over to the nightstand to turn on a light. “Why can’t lube appear on command?”

Jared admires the way Jensen’s muscles move as he gets up and rummages around for the necessary items. “Is that the only reason she doesn’t like me?” he asks, stretching out while Jensen’s gone.

From the living room, Jensen replies. “Jay, I’ll be honest, okay? She doesn’t think you and I are gonna last because you’re very young and I’m… not. She thinks you’re out for my money and fame and she thinks I’m lonely and just need to find a good woman who’ll satisfy me.” He walks back into the room, holding two hand towels and a bottle of lube. Standing at the edge of the bed, he looks at Jared, green eyes sharp. “Lily’s a lesbian, by the way. Her partner’s been looking for work out in Los Angeles. I told her to call me and I could set something up. That make you feel any better?”

“Not really,” Jared murmurs and lies on his side. “Can’t I keep you in a bubble? Locked and sealed away from everyone?”

The mattress squeaks a little as Jensen climbs on. He lies beside Jared, wrapping his arms around Jared in a familiar way. “I have to share this handsome face with the world, Jay. It’s my calling.” He laughs and Jared snorts. “Besides, you know I think the same thing when I see you out and about with your friends. What if I’m too much of an old fart to keep you entertained? What if you find someone younger, more exciting and with a less hectic schedule? You see, I’m human,” he says in a whisper. “I’ve got the same insecurities and nagging fears like anyone else.”

A kiss is placed on Jared’s neck, then on his cheek. Jared smiles and reaches back to fluff Jensen’s hair. “I know. Still hard to believe but I know.”

“So you gonna relax now?” Jensen asks, fingers tracing circles over Jared’s hip. “We good?”

Flipping over to face Jensen, Jared nods. “Yeah, thank you.”

They kiss once, then twice, and before Jared knows it, they are a mess of limbs and roaming hands. Their cocks bump together as they wrestle for a position. Jared wins; he straddles Jensen’s thighs and looks down at him with a lazy smirk. For a minute he admires the view underneath him—the freckles that dot Jensen’s shoulders and chest, the dusky pink nipples, and that god awful grin.

“You’re so confident you’re gonna get a single thing out of me,” Jared declares, his eyes lowering down to Jensen’s hips. “What if I want something?”

“Anything,” Jensen breathes with a smile, hands traveling up and down Jared’s chest and thighs in a soothing but arousing way.

With a laugh, Jared pushes himself forward. Slowly, he presses the pink, flushed tips of their cocks together. He bites down on his lip and watches Jensen wrap a hand over them both. It sends sparks all over his body; he feels his thighs tremble and his nipples harden. When he pushes his hips forward again, he is rewarded with a deep groan from Jensen.

“Anything?” Jared asks, a hitch in his breath. “Anything I want?”

His free hand cups Jared’s jaw, a thumb runs over his bottom lip. In a voice Jared only ever though he’d hear from a microphone on stage, or on a sound clip somewhere, Jensen replies, “Name it, it’s yours.” It’s said in such a way that Jared believes it. Whatever he asks for, he knows Jensen will provide it.

Carefully, Jared grabs the travel sized bottle of lube and places it in the hand that was on his jaw.

“I’ll take it all,” he says and flops down onto his back so they are side to side. He looks over at Jensen, who looks over at him.

They exchange a laugh and Jensen pulls Jared in.

 

There’s a lot of ways—that Jared is a little embarrassed to admit—that he read about what it was like to have sex with Jensen. A lot of people liked to pair him with a co-star or some of the actual models he dated. No matter who was writing, all authors seemed to agree that Jensen was rough and prone to taking.

Jared kind of wants to tell them they were all so very, very wrong.

Yes, it’s not exactly soft or sweet. Jared does make Jensen wait ten minutes while he goes to shower—holy fuck their bathroom is huge—and prepare. He’s had sex before, with a really cute guy visiting Smithville with someone local. That was okay; the guy was nice enough and they both got off but Jared doesn’t exactly think of it fondly. It was more like Prom night and it wasn’t even Prom.

When he comes back, he thumps Jensen on the chest.

“You fall asleep before your dick is in my ass and I will tell everyone it’s two inches big,” Jared huffs, shedding the luxury robe he threw on.

In an instant, Jensen’s attention is completely on Jared, the way he has grown to like it.

“Don’t do that to me Jay, standin’ there like that,” Jensen drawls and reaches out for him. “C’mon, quit teasin’.”

He does as he is told. And for a moment, he worries. What if he wakes up alone tomorrow? What if this doesn’t work out? He places a hand on Jensen’s chest as they kiss and slot together. He pauses Jensen’s hands and presses their mouths together; slow, he wants this to be slow.

There are kisses until Jared is sure he has memorized Jensen’s lips.

Firm, confident hands slide down Jared’s waist and onto his hips. Jensen rolls them over so that Jared’s on his back and Jensen over him. When a finger slips in, pushing past resistance with a deep breath from Jared, their lips are touching. Jared moans and breathes into Jensen’s mouth, whining and whimpering when one finger becomes two. He hears the work being done; he groans when Jensen adds a third finger and spreads him open wider.

A fast glance at Jensen’s cock and Jared’s mouth waters. He silently begs for more, fingers not entirely enough.

“How long,” Jensen murmurs, grinding his cock into Jared’s thigh, “have you thought of this?”

The question makes Jared blush. He gasps when his prostate is feathered over. “Since… since you… you kissed me.” It’s not entirely true; Jared used to watch Jensen’s movies and think about doing this all the time.

“Liar,” the older man whispers with a grin. “You feel so good, Jay. Can I make you feel better?”

“Please,” Jared sighs. “Please, Jen.”

It doesn’t take long for slow to become desperate and hungry. Without warning, Jensen slips his fingers out and replaces them with his mouth. He flips Jared over, placing him on all fours, spreads him open and pushes his tongue inside. Jared had never felt anything like that and his usual worries remained. But who could concentrate on worrying when that mouth was there? Loud, eager licks are given over and over again, until Jared can’t stand it.

Worked over, sweaty and wound up, Jared groans as his hips are pushed up and his chest pushed down. Eagerly, he listens to Jensen move behind him. He clutches a pillow, moaning when his cock rubs against the soft down comforter. The crinkle of a condom wrapper is heard, followed by the flip of the lube cap.

“You sure, Jay?” Jensen whispers. It’s dark and cool in their room but Jared feels like he’s burning up.

“I trust you,” he replies, looking over, past his shoulder. “You sure?”

“More than anything.”

He’s about to say something snippy but doesn’t get a chance. Before he knows it, Jensen is halfway in, pushing against him, both of them loud and panting. At first it didn’t seem so bad, now Jared is wondering how anyone does this on a regular basis without dying.

“You gotta… uhn…” Jensen huffs, his hands on Jared’s ass. “Relax, sweetheart. Breathe out.” He angles Jared’s hips in a different way and Jared tries his best to listen to the advice. Squeezing his eyes shut, he takes in several deep breaths. Jensen starts to direct him, simply telling him to breathe in and out, but the lull of his voice is soothing. He shifts himself a little and feels Jensen’s hips pressed against his. The feeling is overwhelming; he’s filled up and hard and needy.

Of course Jensen waits a minute before he begins to move.

After that, Jared loses all thought. He cries out over and over again for Jensen to fuck him harder, to go deeper, to move faster. The fat head of Jensen’s cock pounds against his prostate on every other thrust. Jared tries a few things himself; he pushes his ass back every time Jensen moves forward. When this is received with near applaud, Jared starts to swivel his hips. He works and clenches the muscles around Jensen’s cock. He feels it, swelled and large inside him, twitch and respond to his pressure.

“Jay, holy fuck,” Jensen gasps and arches over, his hands landing on the bed.

Jared reaches back and grabs a tuft of Jensen’s hair. He shudders when Jensen starts to moan in his ear. Their hands slip together. The mattress, even as high quality as it is, begins to squeak with the force of their movements. Jensen positions himself higher, mounting in a way so that he can pound down uninhibited. The sound of his cock fucking into him makes Jared delirious. He knows they are both at the end of their ropes when Jensen’s thrusts are deeper and slower; he pulls himself out nearly all the way, then slides back in, aiming deep. He grips onto Jared’s shoulders and shouts a warning; Jared tosses his head back and cries out when his prostate is slammed against once, twice, three times.

“Coming,” Jensen gasps, hips stuttering. His cock pushes in deep and Jared can feel the first rope of come. He hears Jensen swear and feels him lose it.

With Jensen’s hands underneath him, stripping his cock and tugging on Jared’s hair, Jared begins to come. The headboard, before though unmovable, is slamming against the wall.

“Jen, Jensen… coming! Oh god, oh god yes, fuck, there, right there!” The force of their movements causes him some pain but it evolves into pure pleasure. Jared comes hard, his cock spurting thick over Jensen’s hand and his stomach. “Oh fuck!” Jared groans into the pillow and tosses his head back for the aftershocks. Every nerve in his body is tingling. He feels himself go boneless, sated and drowsy.

“Jay, sweetheart,” Jensen mutters, leaving sloppy kisses on Jared’s back. “Don’t fall asleep just yet.”

Pulling out is done with care. Jared hears the squelch of lube as Jensen pulls out. He yawns then sighs at the loss. The insides of his thighs are slick with lube and sweat.

Just as his eyes close, and he expects Jensen to clean him up, he feels a tentative finger at his entrance again. His hole is puffy and a little sore, but the lube helps. He figures Jensen is playing around until a second finger is easily slipped in.

“That feels good,” Jared coos, eyes fluttering. “Jen, that feels good.”

“Glad Jay. Just enjoy it.” He does as Jensen says and closes his eyes, relaxed, his body still thrumming with tingling, electric feelings. He listens intently as Jensen’s fingers work him, moans softly when he feels Jensen’s tongue join his fingers.

“Oh god damn, mother of fuck,” Jared breathes, opening his eyes and gasping. “Jen…” He’s already hard again, cock bobbing at his stomach. For a second he wants to tell Jensen he’s worried about the taste—but Jensen’s fingers start moving faster, pressed against his prostate, insistently milking him. His tongue is just as eager as his fingers, eating him out with fervor, moaning as he seals his lips around Jared’s hole.

“Coming,” Jared whines, his body shaking. “Jen, I’m… ah!” He gasps at hand that wraps around his cock and touches only the sensitive head, stroking the underside with two fingers and pushing near the opening with one. Jared braces himself and comes again—Jensen’s fingers pushed firm on his prostate, tongue deep alongside his fingers.

“Stop,” he cries out, feeling tears run down his face. “Jen, please.”

Immediately, Jensen pulls his tongue, slips his fingers out slower. He breathes over Jared’s hole, soothing him, patting his lower back. He helps Jared lie down on his side and then quickly gets a towel and a bottle of water. Jared can hear him splash some water on the towel before he holds it up to Jared’s mouth, having him take a few sips. He cleans Jared up with tender, careful hands, applies a little bit of lotion between his legs.

With another towel and more water, Jared’s face is swiped, hair brushed away.

He’s lifted, the covers are drawn back, and he’s set down again, tucked in comfortably. He’s cool again.

“Sweetheart,” Jared hears as he closes his eyes, “thank you.”

There’s something else that lingers there, Jared can tell, but it’ll take its time and he’s glad for it. He’s glad for everything in this moment. The last of a few things are put away and Jensen slips in beside him.

In the last few seconds of his consciousness, Jared scoots as close as he can to Jensen.

He hears himself mumble thank you in return. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their morning is just as good as their previous evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter! With just a hint of seriousness. 
> 
> It always bugs me when fics don't explain or have safe sex or when whomever tops just assumes that it'll be okay to not use a condom. Jensen assumes it'll be okay because he knows his status, but he doesn't communicate that very well beforehand. Idk. Is that my little way of saying, "please be safe!"? 
> 
> it's 1am. i'm tired. XD
> 
> either way, it's important to have these conversations and the boys are having it and omg yay for them. <3
> 
> comments are love!

The next morning, Jared wakes up laughing.

He decides that he enjoys waking up that way. Jensen tickles him, snorts into his ear, licks his cheek and they roll around in their warm, soft bed until it turns into something rougher. It takes a few grinds against each other for Jensen to get as hard as Jared wants him. Retrieving the lube from the night before, he makes quick work of the prep, working himself open with two fingers while he’s straddling Jensen. The entire time Jensen has his hands on Jared’s ass, squeezing and groping firmly, groaning when he feels the roundest part of Jared’s hips. Their cocks bump together and Jared watches the way Jensen’s flushes with color, turning a dark pink the harder he gets.

When Jensen is biting down on his bottom lip, hissing and gasping as Jared’s been rocking them together, Jared pulls away. He stops working himself and pushes Jensen down on the bed so he’s flat on his back. With a few quick strokes of his cock, he moves up, carefully watching for Jensen’s reaction. He’s hesitant at doing anything too risky; despite their closeness Jared keeps reminding himself that they’ve only been officially dating for a little while. He doesn’t know all of Jensen’s quirks; he definitely doesn’t know everything Jensen enjoys during sex.

Watching for Jensen’s expression and for the sheer hotness of it, Jared’s eyes are fixed on the older man as he presses the tip of his cock against Jensen’s lips. Fraction of an inch by inch, Jared feeds it to him, until he’s hitting the back of Jensen’s throat, cock surrounded by wet, perfect heat.

His thighs frame Jensen’s neck as he leans back, pauses, and pushes forward. This time he’s the one biting down on his lip, breathing hard as his cock slips in and out of that mouth over and over again. He shudders when Jensen reaches behind him and plays with his hole, sliding two fingers in at once, causing Jared to gasp and lean forward to hold onto the headboard. He works himself backwards onto Jensen’s fingers and forwards into his mouth. When he closes his eyes and basks in the beginning of their day together, all he can hear is Jensen’s throat working around his cock and the squelch of lube being added to his ass, prepping him for something larger.

Jensen slips his mouth off Jared’s cock, suckling on the head for a moment, with a wet smack. He licks his lips and looks up at Jared with a lazy smile. Jared groans; that smile fucking kills him. His heart nearly stops when Jensen starts stroking him with his left hand. His cock is held right at Jensen’s mouth, where his tongue pokes out to dart in and out of the slit. Two fingers become three and they’re working his prostate hard. Jared’s hips stutter; he sees Jensen open his mouth and hold out his tongue and that’s it. There’s only so much anyone can take.

He moves his hands to Jensen’s hair, gripping onto tawny tufts, arches his back, winds up, and releases. At first he squeezes his eyes shut instinctively, but he remembers where his cock is and he opens them, moaning and trembling when he sees ropes of come hit Jensen’s tongue. Jensen’s firm hand is still stroking him, twisting and flicking his wrist when he hits the head. Jared feels his orgasm last longer than usual. Come stripes all over Jensen’s nose and the freckles there, and a few thick lines drape on his chin, dribbling down. Quickly, Jensen takes his hand off Jared’s cock and traces his own lips, licking the come off. Jared’s brain has melted.

Yes, he just came all over Jensen’s face.

Yes, he’s still alive and this is actually happening.

Yes, Jensen slurps his come, sucks his cock clean, and flips him stealth style so that Jared lands on his stomach with a yelp. His ass is slapped, spread, and fucked into with one deep push. Sharp teeth bite into the meat of his shoulder as he’s ridden, ground into the mattress. Merciless, Jensen pounds against his prostate on every thrust, balls slapping against Jared’s ass with the force he’s applying. Jared doesn’t even have time to think about doing anything in return. He lies flat on his stomach, head turned, clutching onto the covers and breathing erratically. He’s glad they’re in a suite; they’re making way too much noise for thin walls.

“Take it,” Jensen growls into his ear, bending down so that they are nearly chest to back. “Take my cock, baby.”

It’s difficult to tell what makes Jared’s mouth water and his toes curl—the dirty talk or the “baby” at the end of that. He goads Jensen on, begs to be fucked harder, holds onto the bed for dear life when his demands are met. The man’s hips are powerful; Jared can feel Jensen’s muscles working and flexing behind him. Finally, a hand grabs a fistful of Jared’s hair, twists, and pulls in a way that sends sparks down Jared’s spine directly to his cock.

Jensen shifts the angle of his thrusts a fraction and Jared shouts. One, two, three thrusts of thick cock and he’s coming again, bucking against Jensen, screaming with wild pleasure. He comes just as hard as the first time, cock twitching and spurting all over the bed.

When Jensen comes, Jared realizes that they didn’t use a condom. His worry is shoved aside when he feels the load of come inside him. It’s so different and hot and Jensen pulls out midway through his orgasm, smacks his cock on Jared’s sore ass, and comes all over it, massaging it into Jared’s skin.

“Oh fuck,” someone says, Jared can’t tell who.

The mattress squeaks when Jensen flops onto it, sprawled out next to Jared. He looks totally fucked out and used up; Jared manages a small smile at the sight. He’s too sensitive and boneless to move for another million years. Somehow he ended up on the complete opposite side of the bed, facing away from the headboard. He doubt he’d realize if he had ended up on the floor.

It takes a few minutes for one of them to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen murmurs, sliding close to Jared, lying on his stomach as well. An affection hand runs up and down Jared’s back, slips over his ass and massages his hole in a way that isn’t sexual but feels good anyway. “I always use a condom, Jay. I just… I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jared mumbles, eyes half closed.

“It’s not okay,” Jensen insists, his voice a little firmer. “It’s not okay for anyone to fucking forget.”

“Jen, I _know_ that,” he replies with a sniffle. “But you aren’t anyone. I trust you.”

Of course, Jensen pouts and sighs. His hand keeps running over the length of Jared’s body, spreading warmth and comfort; it’s not long before he wants to sleep again.

“I was just tested.”

“That’s good.”

“You don’t even wanna know the results?”

“Jen, would you come in my ass if you had something?” Jared asks, scrunching his nose, slightly annoyed that they’re still having this conversation. “Dude, I trust you,” he says firmly and slings an arm around Jensen. “You’re ruining my post-coital glow.”

There’s a snort from Jensen. “You’re too young to be using the word ‘post-coital.’ Fine, look, I’m just… still sort of unbelieving that you’re actually mine.”

Hearing some of the tension in Jensen’s voice fade out, Jared closes his eyes. The bed is a mess and they are all kinds of sticky, but he can’t bring himself to care. They’ll clean up and go back to doing whatever it was they were supposed to be doing today later. It’s ten in the morning and Jensen doesn’t have a plane to catch and Jared is with him.

“Definitely yours,” Jared yawns, stretching and inhaling Jensen’s scent, nose pressed against Jensen’s neck.

For a few minutes, Jensen keeps a hand on Jared’s head, fingers carding through his hair.

They fall asleep again.

Before they do, Jensen whispers that he’s negative for everything, but that still doesn’t make it right. Jared begs him to let the subject go, tells him that there will be some things that Jensen doesn’t get the final word on and this is one of them. He kisses the tip of Jensen’s nose and commands him to sleep.

A shape is traced into Jared’s back.

He feels it as he falls asleep.

It’s a heart. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is spent together at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny chapter but tiny chapter is better than no chapter, right? :D
> 
> <3!

At some point, they have to shower and eat. That doesn’t mean that Jensen doesn’t blow Jared in the huge shower or have his hands all over Jared’s ass as he calls for food service.

Even when they’re eating, sprawled out on a large sofa in the living room, they are touching. Jared hates tomatoes on his burger, Jensen loves them. Together, they finish off a plate of mozzarella sticks, three burgers, two orders of fries, two chocolate milkshakes, and half a package of Oreos. The menu had items on there like poached salmon and garden salads but they were dismissed in favor of junk food. Jensen special orders an Xbox delivered to their room, which Jared didn’t even know was possible. It arrives and Jared hooks it up. Out of the games in there, he opts for Lego Lord of the Rings, which Jensen grumbles at when they start but ends up enjoying within ten minutes.

“You can’t keep killing Merry!” Jared shouts with a laugh and elbows Jensen. “C’mon! Poor little hobbit. No, Jen! That doesn’t mean you can kill Pippin instead!”

“You can’t tell me what to do! You picked Frodo, the most fuckin’ useless character ever!”

“He isn’t useless,” Jared huffs and leans into Jensen, trying to throw him off balance. “He’s just… overwhelmed.”

There’s a loud snort from Jensen, who wraps an arm around Jared and tries to work his controller that way. “Sweetheart, if you kill every bush and flower on our way to Mordor, I’ll toss you into Mount Doom myself.”

“These are worth points, asshole. See who you come crying to when you need money.”

An hour later, they switch from video games to a movie. At around five in the afternoon, they decide to go for a swim in the indoor pool. Since it’s a weekday, it’s empty, which prompts them to start to do unwholesome things in the water. Sadly, a family of four trounces through and all bets are off. Jared is thankful that the water is pretty cold.

That doesn’t stop him from admiring Jensen in the water though. He lingers at the edge of the pool while Jensen does laps. Every stretch of lean muscle is tempting, until Jared decides their hotel bed is lonely and requires company. Within ten minutes of that decision, they are making out in the shower and stumbling out, landing haphazardly onto the freshly made bed.

Underneath the covers, warm and dry, they grind against each other. As much Jared knows he’d love to be fucked, he also knows that he’s pretty sore already. Jensen convinces him that they can have fun in _other_ ways and he isn’t wrong.

Dinner arrives when they’re in bed, holding hands and Jensen is humming softly. Jared gets up to get it, throwing on a robe. He’s worried that after today’s lunch, Jensen might go for the fancier, healthier stuff for dinner, but his face lights up when he uncovers a dish and finds oven-baked macaroni and cheese with ham and bacon. Another plate reveals chicken tenders with ranch sauce, and yet another plate contains a mountain of ribs. In addition, there’s cornbread, sweet tea, and four beers. Jensen drinks three while Jared finishes one.

“I’m so full,” Jared groans, flopping onto their bed.

“I told you not to finish of the pasta,” Jensen murmurs, carefully lying next to Jared. “You don’t even regret it, do you?”

Jared shakes his head and closes his eyes, hands covered over his stomach protectively. “No… maybe…”

At the end of the night, which is around eleven, they are both under the covers, each of them reading a book. Jared bought two for Jensen, unsure of which one he would enjoy more. He’s pleased to see that he’s reading the one about film history and directing. At some point they meet in the middle of the bed, and Jensen yawns, puts his arm over Jared and flips a page. Jared can’t help but murmur, “Smooth.”

He suddenly feels very grown up and realizes that he’s very happy in this moment. Well, he’s been happy ever since he got in line for the photo-op—it really hasn’t stopped.

But here, right now, Jensen is humming and marking his page in the book Jared chose for him. He’s taking Jared’s from his hands and placing both books on the nightstand. He’s shutting off the light and asking Jared if there’s anything he needs. They’re both naked but cozy underneath the down comforter.

All he has to do is settle into the steady, now familiar sound of Jensen’s breathing. He makes himself comfortable in the crook of Jensen’s arm, his left hand on the older man’s chest.

“Nah, I’m good.”

And it’s really that simple.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared pushes Jensen to say what he's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter again, sorry! but lots of fluff for you. <3
> 
> more to follow, hopefully with smut!

Their third day in Richardson is mostly spent shopping.

“I like it better here than in LA,” Jensen explained at the last store they visited. “It’s less fake.” Not to mention that most of the sales people in the shops knew Jensen from either high school or because he was a frequent customer. At every shop Jensen offered to buy something for him, but Jared maintained his self control and politely declined. One pair of jeans cost as much as an entire paycheck and a little more. His mother had taught him that any piece of clothing over a hundred dollars was like taking a week’s worth of groceries and setting them on fire.

But there was one pair of jeans he really liked… no. He had to stay strong.

Presently, Jensen treats them to ice cream. The weather is nice—not that either of them would have noticed the day before—so they eat outside. Jensen gets chocolate while Jared gets blue bubblegum. He takes licks of Jensen’s until Jensen begs him to stop.

“One,” Jensen murmurs, knocking their shoulders together, “you have your own damn ice cream. Two, these jeans are getting tight.”

“Thought it was my job to get them tight,” Jared remarks with a grin.

Green eyes are narrowed in a glare and Jared bursts out laughing. He follows Jensen back to the Audi, admiring the view and agreeing that those jeans are pretty tight.

 

For dinner, Jensen drives them to a chicken shack that’s open for only four hours three days a week. It’s impossible to find but after a few wrong turns, they’re finally taking their baskets out to the picnic tables outside. They clink their coke bottles and dig in; Jared moans at the first bite. It’s the best fried chicken he’s ever had—he makes Jensen swear to never tell his mother that.

At first it seems like their baskets will tide them over but Jensen makes a run back inside for more. When it takes more than fifteen minutes, Jared gets worried. He’s about to head back inside and navigate the mob of people when Jensen finally appears, carrying a tray full of chicken, Coke bottles, and hushpuppies.

“I got recognized inside,” the older man sheepishly admits, setting the tray down. “Don’t be surprised if they come out here lookin’, yeah?”

“You’re eating, Jen.”

There’s a shrug of those broad shoulders before he digs into a drumstick. “It’s okay. You know, I actually do value my fans.”

“I know that. You didn’t fake any smiles in the photo-ops at Dallas Con.”

Jensen laughs, his eyes crinkling. “No, I didn’t. I keep forgetting that’s how we met.”

Taking a swig from his Coke, Jared bumps their shoulders together. They’re sitting on the table, feet on the benches. “How do you forget something like that, Jen? Jeez.”

“Man, not like that. I just mean… well, you know. Just seems like… fuck, Jay, don’t make me say it.”

“Ooh big bad Texan doesn’t wanna share his fee-fees.”

“Watch that mouth, son. I got plans for it tonight.”

“The fuck you do,” Jared laughs, finishing the last of his dinner. “Not one thing is happening with my mouth until you tell me what you were going to say.” They stare at each other for an entire minute before Jensen blinks and Jared whoops his victory.  

With a dramatic sigh, Jensen hops off the picnic table. He’s a sight to see in his tight, dark wash jeans, Texan cowboy boots, and button up baby blue shirt. There’s never going to be a moment where Jared gets tired of admiring the view. Even when Jensen’s in his track pants and an undershirt, toeing around in their hotel room, Jared finds his center of attention dead on Jensen.

A crowd of soccer moms and teenage girls spills out of the tiny restaurant, searching for the man Jared is busy worshipping. It’s best that they leave before Jensen is caught for an hour instead of fifteen minutes.

As Jared is sliding off the table, Jensen says clearly, “Feels like I’ve always known you, Jay. That’s all.”

Their hands are a little greasy, but Jared wouldn’t let go of Jensen’s for anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last night on vacation is a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter! Avert your eyes! XD extra long chapter.
> 
> also, lots of schmoop and bad country references. 
> 
> excuse any errors. i'll edit later. it's 2 am and i tired.

It’s their last night in Richardson, before Jensen drives Jared back to Smithville.

As much as he wants them to spend it holed up in their hotel room—which upon further inspection during the day is really fucking nice—Jared agrees to going out. Jensen seems really excited about wherever they’re going as they get dressed. He asks the older man what the dress code is and the reply is, “Good old fashioned Texan boy.” In the car, Jensen taps his hand on Jared’s thigh in a steady, silent beat. His excitement is contagious; it doesn’t matter where they’re going, Jared knows they’re going to have fun.

He didn’t bring much that matched Jensen’s dress code so he borrows one of Jensen’s red, plain button downs and a belt with a huge silver Texas belt buckle.

“Won that in a rodeo one summer,” Jensen had murmured, putting it on Jared, drawing him forward until their belt buckles clicked together and they kissed. “Shit I didn’t think seeing it on you would be so hot.”

For ten minutes they had stood there, Jensen’s hands all over his waist, groping his ass, fingers occasionally flicking the belt buckle and rubbing just below it. In the end, they had to tear themselves away with death threats of continuing that line of thought later. The thought of their belt buckle action sends a warm, electric feeling through Jared and he places his hand over Jensen’s and squeezes.

The Audi pulls up to a place Jared has heard of before because of his mother’s friends. It’s plain and simple but lit up and loud. There must be at least five hundred people crammed into the place, with a huge line waiting to get it. When he gets out of the car for the valet—Jensen doesn’t feel like parking—he’s blasted with the familiar voice of Garth Brooks over the speakers somewhere inside.

“Jen!” Jared shouts, smiling but concerned. “I’m not…”

“Don’t worry!” Jensen shouts back with a smile two times as wide, rare but there dimples showing. He reaches out and grabs Jared’s hand, leads them to the bouncer up front.

It’s in his nature to worry and he definitely does as they move past the line of waiting people and go right up to the bouncer. Even with his sunglasses flicked on, the bouncer recognizes Jensen. “Mr. Ackles! Pleasure to see you and your guest. Right this way!” This is shouted by a large white guy with tattoos all over his neck and bulging muscles. Jensen stops to talk to him for a moment, and Jared half listens while he is busy also checking out the way those jeans fit on Jensen’s ass. He can’t _always_ worry when there’s Jensen’s ass to admire.

“Do me a favor Brent? No sparks okay? I’d appreciate that tonight,” is most of what Jensen says after a few friendly inquiries about the bouncer’s family and job. Jared sees a hundred dollar bill discreetly passed to Brent and they shake hands. The door to the club is opened and Jared is led inside, where things are even more crowded and loud than outside. Someone, he isn’t sure who, places a hat on him and Jensen and they’re pushed towards the bar, where everyone more or less gravitates towards and around.

“What are sparks?” Jared shouts when Jensen hands him a cold beer.

He watches Jensen take a long pull from his own beer, half dead by the sight of his lips around the bottle. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Jensen laughs. “Paparrazzi. I aim to misbehave tonight.”

“Did you just quote…”

“Less talkin’ more drinkin’!”

Two beers each are downed before Jensen pulls Jared towards the dance floor. The bar is huge and alters between being well-lit and dim when the music changes from fast to slow. Although they had speakers going with a DJ, half an hour after their arrival a live band goes on a small stage. Jensen takes off his hat to holler and cheer when the band gets on stage, his free arm around Jared’s waist.

The beers in his system help him loosen up but Jared is still nervous. He can feel excitement and anxiety thrumming through him.

Sensing how tense he is, Jensen leans over and presses his mouth near Jared’s ear. “What’s  wrong, sweetheart?”

He will never get tired of being called sweetheart, especially with the Texas twang that comes out after Jensen has a few beers and is full of energy. They switch and Jared speaks close to Jensen’s ear. “You sure it’s okay to… dance together here?” He scanned the bar and they are the only gay couple in a sea of hetero couples and guys hitting on single women and their friends.

“If it’s not, we’ll give ‘em hell. Don’t worry!” Jensen replies and smacks a sloppy kiss on Jared’s mouth.

After that, Jared grins. He’s still worried—not really about their personal safety but about what it might do to Jensen’s reputation—but he figures if Jensen says it’s okay, then it’s okay. Jensen doesn’t do things half-assed or without thinking things through, he knows that already.

The band starts up—fiddle and guitar singing through clear—and the crowd on the dance floor starts to come alive. Jared has no idea how to dance but the good thing about country is it’s easy to keep up and look like you know what you’re doing. He follows a lot of Jensen’s lead and spins around, laughing and smiling wide. The best moments are when their boots knock together and when Jensen’s got one arm around his waist and the other on his shoulder.

A loud yell is given by the entire crowd when “Save a Horse” comes on and Jared swears the entire place jumps. He can’t stop laughing when he realizes that Jensen knows every word.

“I’m the only John Wayne left in this town!” Jensen shouts and dips Jared at the fiddle break. They move easy, bouncing and boots clacking. During the solo, Jensen presses his lips right below Jared’s ear, his voice deep and ten times more electric than the band’s singer. “I was goin’ just about as far as she’d let me go… sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of… and we made love!” That last part is shouted with a loud whoop, taking off his hat once again, tapping their belt buckles together. Jared laughs and smiles so much it hurts. He yanks Jensen forward to shut him up, crushing them together, licking his way into that terrible mouth, moaning when Jensen takes command of the kiss and knocks his breath out.

A break is taken one song later, when the band switches to a slow song. They end up at the bar again, with four fresh beers passed to them—two for each—and some shots of tequila. Jared gets through the tequila shot miraculously without spitting it out but barely finishes one of his beers. Jensen downs the shot and a beer without any problem, as if it were all water.

“You’re driving!” Jared shouts and punches Jensen in the arm. “Slow down!”

There’s a wicked smile and no reply; Jensen pulls him close by the belt and they’re back on the dance floor before Jared can insist on some kind of explanation. He nearly loses his hat in the process.

It’s by some grace of a higher power that there isn’t any line dancing—the bar is too full for that. The drinks settle into Jared’s system and he’s warm, pliable, and flushed all over. A slower song is played but it’s up beat enough that they’re rocking together, chest to chest, with the rest of the crowd swelling around them. The brims of their hats touch and half way through the song Jared gets a kiss that’s sweeter and smoother than the alcohol he just had.

The band takes a quick break for tuning and water; a few people change partners. Jensen sneaks his hand into Jared’s back pocket and squeezes twice.

Another Garth Brooks song comes on—this time Jared knows it—and they sing along badly and loudly, swaying with the couples around them. The entire dance floor shouts along towards the end, clamoring for two piña coladas, one for each hand. When a Keith Urban song comes on, half the crowd groans, Jensen included and Jared punches his shoulder again.

“Fucker,” Jared says, pulling Jensen in for a change, “I like this song a lot.”

“You’re a sap, Jay.”

“The only thing I wanna do, mhmm, I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you,” he sings along, not sure how to dance to this exactly but going along with it anyway. When their eyes meet every few seconds, he feels himself blush but his smile never fades. At the high point, when he knows he’s got Jensen’s attention, he tosses his head back and belts out the words. “I don’t wanna take this life for granted like I used to do, no no. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. I’m ready to love somebody like you, love somebody like you!”

There is barely any time for Jensen to react, but Jared can see him beaming.

The next song plays and Jared whoops. It’s his turn to embarrass Jensen.

“Not Shania!” Jensen screeches, mock wrestling Jared. “Dear god no!”

Yes, Jared knows every word to “Man! I Feel Like a Woman.”

He doesn’t get through the entire song; Jensen shuts him up with a kiss that turns into something deeper, hungrier, and desperate. Jared closes his eyes and lets his hands trail up and down Jensen’s back. He breathes into Jensen and whimpers when he feels Jensen lick the bottom of his lip.

The bar lights dim and a slow song is played, with the guitar strumming right through them. It’s a sad song, like all good slow country songs are, and Jared knows he’s heard it before. This time though, it doesn’t make him miserable. He’s wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck and they are nose to nose, Jensen’s firm, warm hands secure on his waist. They kiss under the brims of their hats; sweet and languid, without any rush.

The only thing that interrupts them is the stun of a camera flash.

Jensen changes from relaxed to pissed off in a fifth of a second. He zeroes in on the camera guy and starts cussing him out, threatening to bust his camera open. Within a minute, Brent is dragging the camera guy and his cohort out, camera smashed.

Of course everyone around them starts to notice who Jensen is and who he’s with. Jared can’t blush hard enough. He’s relieved when Jensen grabs his hand and leads them out of the club, ignoring everyone who tries to talk to him or ask him for an autograph. Still angry, Jensen barks at Brent to get them the hell out of there and a black unmarked car pulls up quickly, before anyone from the club can spill out.

“God fucking damn it,” Jensen grumbles once they’re on the road towards their hotel. They’re pressed together in the backseat, not an inch between them as usual. Jared watches him rub his temples and squeeze the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry Jay. I thought I could have a normal night out.”

He gives Jensen a minute then slings an arm around him, which unwinds him just a little. “Jen, dunno if you noticed but I had a pretty good time.”

Those green eyes light up. “Yeah? For real?”

“Mmhmm. Especially when I got to show off my vocal skills. Bet you’re jealous,” Jared says with a smirk and bumps their shoulders together.

“Uh huh,” Jensen replies, one eyebrow raised. “Don’t quit your day job sweetheart.”

The mention of sweetheart again makes Jared spark with energy. He was feeling a little tired from the evening, the alcohol, and then the abrupt finale of their night, but now he’s got a second wind. He uses the opportunity to pull Jensen closer and kiss him.

When the car stops and the driver clears his throat, they have to pry themselves off each other. Stumbling out, they launch into a fit of laughter. Somehow they make it to their room, where it’s a repeat of their first night in. This time they make it to the bed and manage to undress in record time. Foreplay is quick and sloppy, with Jared shuddering at the feeling of cold lube and fingers opening him swiftly. He makes Jensen stop after a minute of prep and fumbles around for something on the floor. When he finds it and puts it on, he hears Jensen gasp and groan, sees his cock twitch in response.

“Oh fuck, fucking shit,” Jensen hisses, biting down on his lower lip. He’s flat on his back, hands on Jared’s ass and thighs. “Keep it on, baby, please.”

“No more talking,” Jared laughs softly and tips the hat towards Jensen.

He squeals when he’s flipped and fucked into with one firm push. Clawing at Jensen’s back and shoulders, Jared groans, his inner thighs trembling and head tossed back. His right leg is pushed up and a hand grips onto his hair, tugging at the same time Jensen pulls out and pushes back in. For a few minutes Jared loses himself in the steady pounding of Jensen’s cock inside his ass, listens to the squelch and slick of it, the sound of Jensen’s heavy balls slapping against him. Their mouths press together and he breathes in what Jensen breathes out, swallows every moan that leaves Jensen’s plump lips.

It’s Jensen’s turn to be surprised when Jared flips them. He quickly sits back and presses the tip of Jensen’s cock against his hole, holds it there until the man is begging, groping Jared’s ass and smacking it in excitement and impatience. Finally, without warning, Jared pushes back and takes Jensen back in, widening his thighs, steadying himself with his hands on Jensen’s thighs. He keeps his hips pushed forward, his cock bobbing and leaking already. Jensen’s cock swells and grows inside him, especially when Jared twists his hips and applies steady, merciless pressure with his muscles. He grabs Jensen’s right hand and presses it against his lower stomach. Their eyes meet.

“You’re right here,” Jared whispers, his voice already a little hoarse.

Jensen’s eyes flutter and his fingertips push down on the spot Jared holds him against.

Then Jared begins to move.

He’s got that ridiculous song stuck in his head. He rides his cowboy hard and fast for a minute, then stops to fuck him slow and deep, swiveling his hips and rocking back and forth on the thick cock filling him up. It’s not enough; he whines and grabs Jensen’s hand from his lower stomach, placing it behind him.

This time, Jensen’s eyes go wide.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jared pants, picking up the pace, sweating and working harder. Jensen’s hand is on his own cock as it’s ridden, so he feels the exact spot where they meet. He feels it when Jared pulls off almost all the way, then shoves his ass down, groaning when the bloated head of Jensen’s cock hits his prostate. He fucks down, making the mattress squeak, and keeps working Jensen’s cock the same way. Everything feels good—from the cock buried deep inside him to Jensen’s thick fingers twisting and flicking his nipples.

“Sweetheart, oh fuck,” Jensen pants just after he’s slapped Jared’s ass pink. “Gonna… oh please, Jay. Baby, please.”

“Inside, come inside,” Jared replies to the unasked question. “Fuck me, Jen. Oh! Yes! Yes!” Jared holds onto his hat with one hand and jerks himself off with the other as Jensen grabs hold of his hips to steady him and jackhammers his hips up. Jared can’t breathe for a minute—he’s slammed into, Jensen’s hips thrusting up with desperate force. Large, firm hands hold his ass open and Jared shouts in pleasure at the feeling of Jensen’s cock repeatedly driven into him.

“Coming!” Jared cries out and forces himself to keep his eyes open. He feels his face scrunch up and he doesn’t hold back his screams. He shoots hard enough for come to land on Jensen’s chin and lower lip. His thighs tremble and his ass clenches as he feels his balls tighten and cock throb. “Coming, oh god, Jensen, oh!” The rest of his come stripes Jensen’s bare chest. Half way through, when he’s still shouting and moaning loudly, he feels Jensen come. He leans back and his cock weakly twitches at the feeling of come leaking from his ass.

“Again?” Jensen manages to pant, even though he is also sweaty and shaking.

“No,” Jared replies honestly, lowering himself down, despite the mess. “I can’t.”

It’s true; he could technically go another round in a minute or two but the alcohol and dancing has made him sleepy. He has plans to wake up in a few hours and fuck again, hopefully while he’s still open and pliable for Jensen to fuck into slowly.

They tip over onto their sides and Jensen pulls out with the same care he always does.

Before he gets up for their clean up supplies, he spends five minutes tenderly kissing Jared’s mouth and forehead. He’s gone for a minute but back soon enough, slipping into the bed and covering Jared up. He wipes Jared’s face with one towel and cleans up between his legs with another. Lotion is applied and he’s asked to lie on his back with a pillow under his hips.

“Sweetheart?”

“Hmm?” Jared is boneless—complete liquid.

“Would you… you ever wanna top?”

The question is sincere and carefully asked. Even though he can’t make much sense of his own words—and he knows he’s slurring—Jared manages to reply. He tells Jensen that sometimes it crosses his mind but he prefers to bottom. It feels better; at first it hurt but now he’s started to enjoy it.

“You wanna bottom?” Jared asks after that, glancing over at Jensen.

There’s that award winning smile again. “Not really. Don’t much like it but I’d do it for you if you ever wanna try. Just got to give me some warning is all.”

“Is all,” Jared huffs with a smile. “Okie dokie.”

“You’re so cute after I’ve fucked your brains out,” Jensen whispers into his ear. “Jay? Can I ask something else?”

“Mmhmm.” Jared closes his eyes and shifts so that they’re pressed together.

“Can I say I love you?”

He opens his eyes and the expression on Jensen’s face is one he’s never seen in any photograph, any scene, or any other situation.

“I’d like that, Jen.”

The tiny bit of fear in Jensen’s eyes disappears, quickly replaced by more clear happiness. “Well, I love you, Jay.”

They fall asleep with Jared’s cowboy hat in between them.

“I love you too, Jen,” Jared murmurs, yawns, and allows himself to slip away into his dreams, which are quickly becoming second fiddle to real life. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late for work! leave me love!
> 
> EDIT/UPDATE:
> 
> I haven't forgotten about this fic! I'm just focusing on my NaNo, "Your Law," and once I hit 50k there, I'll be back here with smutty dirty updates. <3

Jared knows something is wrong when he wakes up at four in the morning and he has five hundred Facebook notifications.

After blearily glancing at his phone, he decides to ignore it all for now. His mother isn’t calling and that’s the only thing that matters outside of their hotel room right now.

And besides, he has Jensen’s cock firmly pressed against his ass.

As he continues to wake up, he realizes that Jensen—who is snoring and drooling—is half hard. In a matter of minutes, in the still darkness before dawn, Jared has his bed mate hard enough to do what he wants. With a spit slicked hand, he managed to stroke Jensen, hand moving slow but firm. He gets brave at one point and rubs two fingers against the soft skin behind Jensen’s balls. The subtle, careful motions cause Jensen’s cock to twitch; Jared’s mouth waters. He licks his lips and softly blows a puff of air on the bridge of Jensen’s nose. After two more attempts, he gives up and takes a more drastic course of action. Stealthy and ninja-like, he dives under the covers.

Okay, so he’s never given head before. But he’s received it—once from a very well-meaning date that was a bust and multiple times now from Jensen—and that felt good. He approaches this logically like he’s shelving at work. He should be careful not to choke and focus on the head. Even if he’s not using sophisticated techniques, whatever he manages to do should feel at least a little pleasurable.

Determined, he starts.

The taste isn’t bad, in fact, he gets used to that quickly. It’s the texture that takes time to adjust to. Jensen’s cock feels much softer in his mouth than in his hand, which has him worry about his teeth. He wants to give pleasure, not end up in the ER explaining what went horribly wrong.

Jensen wakes up without flailing or freaking out, his hips don’t even buck, which Jared is immensely thankful for. He does yawn, groan, and sigh, then flips the covers so he can see Jared working.

“Jay,” he breathes and cards his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Such a good boy.”

It’s a damn embarrassment how hard Jared gets when he hears that. Who wouldn’t want to hear that from Jensen? Eager for more praise, he bobs his head faster, takes Jensen in another inch. This time Jensen accidentally thrusts his hips forward. They both expect Jared to choke—they each brace themselves for it—but nothing happens. Jared feels brave and a little reckless, so he pushes his luck and slides Jensen in another inch. A warning pull at his hair is ignored; again, nothing happens. He takes a quick break, jensen’s cock slipping from his mouth with a tell-tale pop. Clearing his throat, he looks up at Jensen, who is watching as if his life dearly depends on it. The last thing he sees is Jensen licking his lips in anticipation. With a smirk before, Jared wraps his lips around the blunt head of the cock he’s going to ride in a few minutes. Jensen gasps at first but shouts Jared’s name when he forces Jensen’s cock all the way into his mouth and down his throat. There’s some adjustment—his throat flutters and he isn’t sure what to do with his tongue or how to breathe but holy shit. He has three experimental bobs of his head before Jensen is pleading for him to pull off.

“Jay!” is shouted just as his lips are popping off. He thinks he pushed Jensen too far and finds out that he definitely did. It isn’t as elegant or planned out as when he did it to Jensen, but he does manage to not get come in his eyes. It does get everywhere else though. Long ropes of come streak his lips and face, but he ignores it to suckle the last bit from the head. The taste is alright, not his favorite, but Jensen swallows every time and he feels it’s only fair. It’s something he can get used to.

“Stop, oh fuck,” Jensen begs and twists around until Jared takes his mouth off completely.

It only takes ten minutes of quick clean up, prep, and dirty talk for Jensen to get hard again.

Before he knows it, as his phone is lighting up, Jared is pounded into the mattress once more.

He holds on for the ride. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their time at the bar results in more than a hang over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really bad and instead of writing my NaNo i've written this. ._. 
> 
> i feel like this could totally be the end but i don't want to end the series yet so... more later!

Slightly hung over and definitely sore from their early morning activities, Jared blindly grabbed at his phone to check the time. He flailed in bed when he saw the amount of notifications on his phone.

There were one thousand Facebook friend requests, three thousand notes on his blog, and more than a hundred text messages and phone calls. In fact, his phone never stopped lighting up. Calls came in from all kinds of strange numbers. Sitting up in bed, he managed to listen to a voicemail. It was the New York Times hoping to do a piece about his relationship with actor Jensen Ackles. Another one was People, asking the same thing, but also asking for confirmation on Jared’s age and if it was true that Jensen had a thing for younger men.

The only numbers he remotely recognized were ones he didn’t want to think about: work and his momma.

“Get up,” Jared whined, flopping back into bed and lightly smacking Jensen’s ass. “Jen, uuuuup.”

A series of snorts happens and Jensen twitches awake.

Through a two minute wrestling session, Jared manages to slip out from Jensen’s grabby hands and shove his phone into Jensen’s face. “Jen! I’m kind of freaking out! How did all these people get my number? My Facebook won’t load because there’s too many notifications! I haven’t even opened my blog!”

“You have a blog?” Jensen yawns and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It’s only ten but they have to be out of the hotel by noon to start the drive back. “You talk about your crush on me on your blog?”

“I’m going to talk about how much you piss me off on my blog if you don’t start taking this seriously,” Jared snipped with a pout. “I have a fucking killer headache and I know my mom is pissed. I can sense her rage all the way from here.”

Stumbling out of bed, Jensen reaches for his own phone and scrolls through it on his way to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Jared joins him. They’re more comfortable with each other but it helps that both of them aren’t completely awake yet. Although they share a shower there isn’t any fun time. There’s a voicemail from Jensen’s publicist, manager, assistant, and John waiting for him after the shower. Once they’re both dressed and more or less ready to leave for breakfast, Jensen sits down in the living room and listens to each message. They all same about the same thing—photos were leaked, patrons gave stories, and articles were printed in various big name gossip magazines. The most popular photo is of Jensen’s hand very obviously on Jared’s ass as they kiss. Most of the articles point out their fourteen year age difference and almost none of the articles are very favorable to Jared.

John’s message includes a pick up time from the hotel—an hour away from the moment—because he knows they won’t get anywhere, even in Richardson, without crowds following.

Breakfast is ordered from room service instead of the diner Jensen had originally planned.

Over waffles and bacon, plus huge mugs of coffee, Jensen starts to reply to Jared’s concerns.

“I’m sorry Jay. I really tried to you know… keep you out of all of this.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jared sighs and puts down his coffee. “It’s just… really fucked up. I don’t even know where to begin.”

Their knees knock together. Jensen gives him a small, sheepish smile. “Come with me to LA while this thing blows over. You’ll see. It’s a big deal now but in a few days no one will care. They’ll move onto the next people to harass.” Sensing Jared’s hesitation to say yes, Jensen soon adds, “I have my own basketball court.”

Those eyes are terrible. So are those freckles. And that smile.

“I don’t have that much vacation time,” Jared murmurs, trying to avoid looking at Jensen but failing. “And don’t you have a convention in Burbank in a few days?”

He’s got to call his momma, then work, and get a hold of his friends. Jensen’s already told him not to read everything people are printing and Jared agrees—reading all of it won’t do anyone any good, especially him—but he is still curious. What could people possibly find so interesting about their relationship? People fall in and out of love every day, not to mention the thousands of other more important things going on in the world.

A hand is slipped over his.

Jared realizes he’s going to miss this hotel and their time here. He feels like after this, his entire life is going to be very different.

“I got a guest pass I’ve been dying to use,” Jensen says with a grin. “You won’t even have to stand in line to get a picture with me this time.”

Playfully, Jared pushes Jensen away, then pulls the older man in for a light but promising kiss.

“Oh no, no more photo-ops with you, Jensen Ackles. Getting your picture has done nothing but cause the worst kind of trouble.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen make it out of the hotel, but not exactly onto better things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falling asleep... zzz... excuse the mistakes!
> 
> tomorrow y'all get a thanksgiving update! with smut! :D

Getting out of the hotel is a whole new experience.

He isn’t used to having people shout his name, much less take his picture in a setting that isn’t the Prom or school picture day. John gives him a pair of sunglasses but that doesn’t really help. What does help is the fact that Jensen takes care of most of the ordeal—he’s polite about the paparazzi standing outside and snapping pictures but he says no comment to most things. When someone gets too close to Jared, he closes the space between them a little more and tells them to give them space. Every kind of question is asked—how long have they been dating, is Jared really eighteen, does Jensen really take him out to clubs every night—with no consideration about how personal they may be. There are a few questions about Jensen’s projects and costars but Jared can’t possibly hear them all.

Quickly, their luggage is taken from them by John so they can climb into the car. When they’re inside, Jared notices that it’s a limo. “A limo all the way to Smithville? Like that won’t draw attention at all,” Jared quips, nudging Jensen’s shoulder, taking off his sunglasses. He can’t get used to wearing them but Jensen wears them like it’s the most natural thing. Jared has to remind himself that this doesn’t seem at all out of place to Jensen; he’s been fighting off the press since he was eighteen.

“No, darling,” Jensen replies with a hint of sarcasm. “I figured it’s best to fly to Austin, drive to your house, and back to LA after that.”

“You didn’t feel like driving.”

“I didn’t feel like driving. And there’s a DVD player in here.”

Glad to be away from the mass of people screaming at them, Jared settles in. It’s an hour drive to Dallas, then a quick flight to Austin, and another hour drive to Smithville. He figures that’s enough time to curl up with Jensen and listen to the ridiculous jokes he makes under his breath.

 

Jared’s mother is pissed. And not just the ordinary amount of pissed either. She guilt trips Jensen in true Southern momma fashion—telling him that getting her son drunk is disrespectful towards her and everything she did to raise her boy. Of course it really hadn’t helped that on the drive from Austin to Smithville, Jensen’s mother called and gave him a similar speech, with his father in agreement. His mother insisted on suing for libel but Jensen reminds her that there technically isn’t any libel; it’s all true, he tells her, the paparazzi just got a lucky tip that night.

When they arrive back into Smithville, almost no one in town tips their hats or their eyes to Jared.

That isn’t even the worst of it.

“You’re staying here, I won’t hear of you going to Los Angeles,” Sherri announces, standing with her hands on her hips. “Of all places that it the _last_ place I am sending my impressionable son! I thought you knew what you were doing, Jensen. My boy hasn’t been further than Oklahoma and now you want to take him to California? No sir, that ain’t happening and I don’t care Jared Tristan if you are eighteen, you live under my roof and that’s final!”

Well, there isn’t much use in arguing.

But Jensen does apologize to Sherri and to Jared, even though Jared interrupts him halfway through with a kiss and a tight embrace. Jensen has to catch the evening flight out of Austin to make it back to LA for a shoot the next day. They spend half an hour on the back porch, as Jared’s mom reported several strange cars driving by every half an hour just to take pictures of their house. Jensen assured her that they’re just paparazzi and they can’t step onto their property or it’s considered trespassing.

They sit next to each other like there isn’t the rest of the porch they can use.

Jensen’s hands are warm and he’s wearing the dark blue plaid shirt Jared picked out for him while they were shopping. When he rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder he’s glad he chose that shirt; it’s soft and just thick enough for mid-November weather. Jensen has an arm wrapped around Jared’s shoulders and Jared rests his hand on Jensen’s back, tracing light circles and occasionally reaching up a little further to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair.

“Hey, would you love me even if I wasn’t a famous actor?” Jensen asks, his voice low and his drawl out.

Closing his eyes, Jared takes a deep breath. He tells himself that moments like these don’t happen as often as he’d like; so he’d better appreciate it. In ten years he wants to remember them like this. He takes note of the color of the sky, the small breeze that curls past them, and the familiar silence of the backyard.

“Mmm… I’d love you even if you were the garbage man.”

“Yeah?” Jensen says with a laugh. “You sure?”

The plan is to hold out until Thanksgiving. Jensen has too many projects to wrap up to make a wrong turn into Texas until then and Jared is needed at the store. It’s only three weeks but it seems so far away. There are great things like Skype and Face Talk and texts, but Jared looks back at their mini vacation together and misses it already. He spent every moment with Jensen—woke up and fell asleep with him—and he isn’t sure how he’ll adjust. Had life really been that lonely before he knew Jensen snored and hogged the blankets?

“I’m sure, Jen. Now hush, you’re ruining my sentimental moment.”

That doesn’t keep Jensen from humming that damn Big & Rich song. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared continues with his Thanksgiving traditions alongside his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! <333 
> 
> Fluff for now, smut later, after I've eaten my delicious dinner. I'm thankful for each and every one of you! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and a good day. <3

Surprisingly, three weeks passes by faster than anyone had expected. Jared thought he might have many nights of tossing and turning but the approaching holiday season makes him busy at work and every night he slept without much of a problem. There were a few late nights when he would wake up at three in the morning and Jensen wouldn’t _be_ there, right next to him, snoring away and making the bed warm. On these nights he’d text and within minutes a phone call would come through, that sleepy rumble asking him, “Jay? You alright?”

Every week, on his days off, Jared began to volunteer with his mother. It was their holiday tradition and she was relieved when he joined her. The town was still divided about Jared—some people surprised him. Folks he thought would never speak to him again still made the same small talk at the soup kitchen as ever. His friends were mostly supportive, except for one, and Jared tried his best to be patient with them. Of course it wouldn’t be Texas without a few people making negative comments about both him and Jensen, and a few people refusing to speak to him or his mother, but most people remembered Jared as a kid. He had been that kid on the block who shoveled driveways for his elders, who raked their leaves, who babysat when the girls he knew were busy, and who volunteered at the soup kitchen every Thanksgiving without fail with his mother, never complaining about wanting to be somewhere else.

And who would have thought, but Mrs. Murphy wasn’t one of those negative people. In fact, anyone who tried to muscle Jared out of his place in the kitchen was given a stern talking to by her before Sherri could even attempt to swoop in.

“All those years of cleaning out her gutters has paid off,” his momma whispered to him as they plated dishes of turkey and potatoes. Jared laughed and shook his head. He was also very grateful that there weren’t any cameras on him—the paparazzi hadn’t reacted well to Smithville. Seemed that it wasn’t that interesting to snap photos of Jared’s house and Mr. Mayhue had chased them away the bookstore with threats of law suits “so far up your asses you’ll be reading it!” His words—not Jared’s.

“Honey, did you talk to Jensen?” his mother asks, handing him a new tray of sweet potatoes. They were plating the first hundred meals. Smithville isn’t that big, but there were always plenty of people who needed the food, and two big buses from their local church picked up other folks from smaller towns an hour away. Whatever wasn’t eaten was packaged up for leftovers to take back.

“Yeah, his momma wanted him home,” he answers with a sigh. “I can’t blame him, momma. I wanted to be here with you.”

His mother gives him a light smack upside the head. “Jared, what have I told you about saying such sweet things to me while we’re working?” The smile she has on after that is worth everything. He isn’t the only young person volunteering but he is the only one who has done this ten years in a row. Sherri introduces Jared to a few new people at work, beaming about her son, making him blush more than once. Someone puts on Christmas music and they take a break to eat sandwiches and tell Holiday stories. They have half an hour before the doors open and serving begins. Jared is excited and happy to help set the tables, singing along with the music playing.

Two minutes before the doors are set to open, he checks his phone.

It’s a little disappointing when he sees that there are no missed calls or texts. It’s three in the afternoon and he pictures Jensen at home, being kept busy by his own Thanksgiving traditions. Tucking his phone away, Jared hopes he’ll hear at least something from Jensen by the end of the day. For now, he has people to serve.

Every year there are so many kids in line, it breaks Jared’s heart. He talks to each one—asking about Dora the explorer or Batman or My Little Pony—and goes from table to table passing out gifts from the church. Santa will show up later on, after dessert, and there will be more presents but he wouldn’t give this job up for anything. It’s been his since he was eight years old and Sherri had to walk with him to every table.

By four, mostly everyone has been served and they’re about to say grace, so the first round of folks can dig in. They’ll continue serving until six, and Jared and Sherri always stay after to wash dishes and clean up. Since it’s just the two of them they don’t mind. His momma made their food the day before and all they have to do is heat everything up. He’s looking forward to at least three slices of pumpkin pie.

Just as everyone is settling into the seats, the front doors open. Someone slips in and scans the room. Jared gets up—he’ll serve them—but his mother waves at the person. They’re dressed in a large coat, with a thick beanie and dark sunglasses on. Most of the room doesn’t think anything of this person but some of the room begins to whisper. Jared nearly shrieks in surprise as the person makes their way over. There’s nothing in the world that could hide that smile.

“Just in time,” Sherri proclaims, beaming. “Jay, close your mouth, that’s rude.”

He can’t help his stunned reaction as Jensen scoops him up into a hug. Jared takes off that beanie and those sunglasses, rewarded with bright green eyes and messy tawny hair.

“I thought…”

“I made a wrong turn,” Jensen murmurs, their noses touching. “Why didn’t you tell me this is what you do every Thanksgiving?”

Ignoring the whispers around them, Jared grins. “You can’t navigate for shit, Jensen. I didn’t tell you cause I didn’t want you to interrupt your plans. Your momma’s gonna kill us both.”

They kiss lightly, briefly, because they’re surrounded by people, but it’s enough to make Jared feel warm and tingly all over. When they separate, they settle in, Jensen in the middle and his arms around both Jared and Sherri. The Pastor says grace and everyone with a plate digs in. Sherri and Mrs. Murphy set Jensen up so he can work the line beside Jared. For an hour they continue serving those who come in and Jensen is just as good with the kids as Jared is. A few people ask for his autograph and he gives it freely, even pauses to take pictures with a few of the teenagers and young adults around. The Pastor thanks him for attending and Jensen insists that he’s there because his boyfriend is such a good person. Jared nearly has to go hyperventilate somewhere when he hears that. His face doesn’t stop burning red.

Having Jensen there is like a dream. Every time he looks over, Jensen is beaming. He spends time with everyone, even the volunteers, and Jared feels his chest swell up with pride. 

The kitchen is filled with people enjoying their food and the kids getting ready for Santa, who is really Mr. Mayhue but no one has to know. When Santa shows up and the presents are passed out, Jared goes from family to family—Jensen alongside him—and helps clean up the wrapping paper while making sure the kids are happy with their gifts. He also sees Jensen pull things out of his jacket.

Every family is given a gift card to Walmart.

“I didn’t know how I could help,” Jensen tells Jared later on while they’re washing dishes. “Your mom said y’all have plenty of food every year. So I figured I’d help folks after they leave here, you know?”

“How much was on those gift cards?” Jared asks because he saw more than one set of parents crying.

It’s Jensen’s turn to blush. “Uh… five hundred dollars.”

Mrs. Murphy calls for Sherri as Jared stumbles and sits on the floor, dazed and feeling faint. His hands are covered in soap but he runs his hand through his hair anyway. He repeats five hundred dollars over and over again, looking up at Jensen with wide eyes.

No one blames him when he smushes soap in Jensen’s face.

There were at least fifty families.

And it’s the best Thanksgiving for so many reasons.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen stays over for the rest of Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW. /fans self/ This is a chapter of sex. Like... of all kinds. 
> 
> Unf.
> 
> Damn, how did we get to 30k+? I started this in a fevered haze while I was sick and now I'm way too attached to this verse. 
> 
> it's hot in here...
> 
> leave me comments! <3

Dinner is delicious, of course, but everything tastes better because Jensen is sharing their meal. Jared eats two full plates of dinner and three slices of pumpkin pie, plus what he calls a tiny slice of cheesecake. Jensen reveals a nice bottle of red wine that he smuggled in from California and pours everyone a glass towards the end of their meal; of course Jared’s is smaller than anyone else’s.

The rest of the evening is spent in a way Jared would have never thought: with Jensen and him curled up on a couch in his living room while they watch football and Jensen tries to understand how Jared isn’t sick from the buffet he ate. Sherri walks around the house, making phone calls to their extended family and of course everyone is full of questions about Jensen. She beams through the phone and crows about how helpful her two boys are, even though Jensen’s just four years younger than she is. It doesn’t surprise Jared that he falls asleep by nine and wakes up at ten, in his bed.

Figuring that Jensen left, Jared sits up and scrubs his face. Well, at least it was fun while it lasted. He assumes that Mrs. Ackles finally won and Jensen is headed up there.

“Mom?” he calls out, rolling out of bed. “Momma?”

He hears the bathroom light shut off as he walks into the hallway. His eyes aren’t quite focused as he bumps into someone that is definitely not his mother. “Jen? I thought…”

“You kickin’ me out already, Jay?” Jensen murmurs, sliding his hands from Jared’s shoulders to his waist in a pattern that lights up nerve endings everywhere. “You already fell asleep on me. Literally.”

“Dude, am I dreaming? Is this dream you?” Jared is skeptical and has every right to be. How many times has he dreamed of having Jensen Ackles in his house, two steps away from his room? There isn’t an actual number that can be put there but Jared knows it’s a lot.

Jensen smiles that ridiculous megawatt smile, eye crinkles out just to tease. “You don’t want me here, I can leave. You should probably digest anyway.”

Before Jensen can move, Jared grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss. At first the kiss is rough and a little clumsy. They’re roughly the same height, which Jared is immensely grateful for. It takes thirty seconds for the kiss to transform into something heated and wet and desperate. Three weeks is a long time to go on only hushed Skype chats and sporadic sexting. Jared manages to ask about his mother—he can’t imagine she’d be too happy to see them making out and grinding against each other in the hallway—and Jensen mutters something about her staying the night at Mrs. Murphy’s. He has ten seconds to feel bad about his mother being forced out of her house before Jensen slams him against the nearest wall. There is a deep growl and Jared’s neck is attacked with bites from a hungry mouth. He whimpers when Jensen bites down on a particularly tender spot and latches on, applying varying amounts of pressure, swiping his tongue over the area. He lets go with a smack and blows on what will be a pretty obvious hickey, causing Jared to grab him and do the same to him—slam him against the opposite wall.

The grunt and the smirk Jared receives in response tells him that it is more than okay to be rough. Though he feared for the walls in his house as they shoved each other against them and pressed them as close as possible. It’s like some kind of wrestling, which Jared finds he enjoys more than he thought he would. The open space of the living room gives them more room to work against each other, grinding and flexing and pushing. They are both dressed in sleep shirts and sweat pants, all of it Jared’s clothes.

“I love you in my clothes,” he admits, pinning Jensen down flat on his back, sitting up and pushing his hips out to grind against the bulge in Jensen’s pants.

He felt more confident having his hands on Jensen. It took him a while to be able to touch without any hesitation. It just seemed like if he enjoyed himself Jensen might disappear and he’d wake up at the convention center after having fallen asleep in the photo-op line. This time he takes a chance and becomes bolder, hands running up and down Jensen’s chest, squeezing his pecs, pushing up the Henley he’s wearing and teasing his fingers over tight, pink nipples. He could come just like this, without being touched, without any more than just five minutes of complete access to Jensen.

“Jay, please,” Jensen urged, his hands on Jared’s ass. “C’mon sweetheart, been too long.”

That sweetheart never failed to cause Jared to shiver, especially in that half sleepy half turned on drawl that Jensen had near bed time and in the morning. “On the living room floor, Jen?” he asks, keeping his voice low even though they’re alone.

“Well, spose we could,” the older man teases, slipping his hand into Jared’s pants and groping him firmly. “But I got an idea for that couch if you’d kindly indulge me.”

Jared smirks and nods, licking his bottom lip. “Okay. But I gotta get stuff.”

Before he knows it, he’s hefted up onto the couch with a lift of Jensen’s hips. Jensen appears between his legs, hands on his thighs. “Don’t have to, I got it.” From under a couch cushion two condoms and a travel size bottle of lube are pulled out. Sensing Jared’s apprehension, Jensen soothes his worry. “I put ‘em here soon as your momma left. Came in handy after all.”

“You’re pretty sure of yourself when it comes to me putting out for you,” Jared snips and thrusts his hips forward, his erection bumping against Jensen’s chin. “Jen, your mouth is near my cock and not on it, fix that. Please.”

Surprisingly, Jensen doesn’t have a witty reply for Jared’s putting out comment and instead, goes from zero to deep throating in thirty seconds. Jared gasps and feels his cock convulse in the velvety wetness of Jensen’s throat. He shoves forward a fraction, enough to hear Jensen’s breathing come harder and jaw open a little wider. Shivering, he pulls back to ease up, but whines when Jensen takes his mouth off.

“Sweetheart, I’m not going to last much longer,” Jensen whispers, leaning up and kissing Jared lightly, one hand in Jared’s hair and the other gripping Jared’s cock. “Been way too fuckin’ long.”

This earns a mewl from Jared as he melts into another kiss, this one sloppy and deep, their tongues gliding and noses bumping. Wordlessly, Jared has Jensen stand up. Jensen’s so hard that his cock makes a very obvious and quite large tent in the sweat pants, and when Jared tugs them down, Jensen’s cock flushes a darker red. He licks his lips and takes a deep breath, meanwhile one of his hands cups Jensen’s balls and rolls them gently, tugging with the right amount of pull, while his other rests on Jensen’s waist.

He hears Jensen take a sharp breath as soon as Jared’s mouth nears the tip of his cock. The inhale turns into a groan as Jared makes quick work; he isn’t as fast as Jensen but he’s determined. Not having a gag reflex comes in handy. He barely has to make an effort at relaxing his throat and opening up. Within two minutes he’s got Jensen fucking his mouth freely, thrusting hard, holding Jared’s jaw open with two large, firm hands, thick fingers pressing at Jared’s cheeks and throat, feeling himself there every few seconds. The deepest noises come from the back of Jared’s throat, noises he had no idea he was capable of. Just when he thinks there’s no way for his jaw to open more, Jensen pushes in all the way, tilting Jared’s head back in just the right angle. Jared has to remind himself to breathe through his nose and he moans as he feels Jensen’s balls rest on his chin for a few seconds, the cock in his throat swelling and twitching.

“Fuck, oh fuck, fuck!” Jensen shuts his eyes and grits his teeth. He reaches down to the line of Jared’s throat and Jared attempts to swallow, tightening his throat up for a split second, long enough for Jensen to feel himself as much as possible. Jensen’s thick lips form an O and Jared prepares himself. He leans back and takes the pressure of one, two, three quick thrusts of Jensen’s hips. He feels the first pulse of come hit the back of his throat, thick and hot, followed by two more ropes. There’s no way Jared can figure out how to keep all of it in his mouth; he knows he’s drooling spit and come but he can’t really care. Jensen pulls out of his mouth fast but careful and Jared watches his teeth.

“Yes, yes, god, yes,” Jensen groans out and jerks himself off roughly, coming all over Jared’s mouth and tongue. Jared’s learned that Jensen has as much of a fixation with his mouth as he does for Jensen’s. He encourages Jensen to smack his cock against Jared’s bottom lip. Gradually, Jensen’s expression relaxes, his eyes flutter and he stops clenching his jaw. He sighs and ruffles Jared’s hair, then runs a thumb through the come on Jared’s face, smearing and playing with it until he wipes it up with his shirt.

“Good boy,” Jensen murmurs, licking at Jared’s lips as he leans down. “Did you?”

“No,” Jared whispers, his breath catching. That was hot. Way too hot. “I want to.”

“Ask me nicely.”

“I want to come, please? Please, Jensen.”

“And how do you want to come?” he asks, stroking himself back to hardness. Jared is tempted to take Jensen back into his mouth again but it seems like there are other plans.

He decides to go for broke; he’s warm and hard and has Jensen all to himself in familiar surroundings. Softly, he says, “With your cock inside me, Jen, please. I want you.” He leans back on the couch and palms himself through his pants, aching and hungry.

This answer is acceptable and Jensen’s hard again. It really has been a while.

“Take off your clothes,” is commanded and Jared obeys. He relaxes into the couch and laughs when Jensen swoops in for a kiss. There aren’t any lights on but he sees the playful, mischievous look in Jensen’s eyes as he undresses quickly. There are still thirty seconds where he feels shy being completely naked, but Jensen takes his time and coaxes him out of that. Broad, strong shoulders and arms loom over him as he’s tilted back again as they kiss. He places his hands on Jensen’s waist and traces the cut of his hipbones, fingers making figure eights.

There’s a whine that comes from Jensen this time and he pushes Jared’s thighs up and apart, so that his feet are on the couch cushions, cock bobbing against his stomach. He still hasn’t come, so he’s heavy and hard and sensitive, especially when Jensen starts to work him open. One thick finger, coated generously with warming lube, pushes in and Jared hisses. His moan gets swallowed up by Jensen’s greedy mouth; the kiss is rough this time, Jensen in firm control, pressing him into the couch, almost punishing when a second finger is added. It seems like forever but eventually Jared knows his hole is sloppy and open with three fingers deep inside him, working and curling and applying pressure near but not on his prostate.

A lazy glance over at Jensen’s cock proves that they’re both the same—leaking and flushed.

Jared wonders what the plan is because he’s wiggling on Jensen’s hand, pushing his hips out, whimpering for more. Just as he’s about to ask, Jensen takes his fingers away and pushes Jared’s legs up so they’re almost near Jensen’s shoulders. He waits a second and Jared works with him, sliding his hips down a little and spreading his legs out and up. Jensen holds onto his ankles, pushing back, so that his cock is able to thrust into him directly downward as he kneels on the couch’s edge.

“I’m so glad you’re flexible,” Jensen drawls, rolling a condom on to avoid a mess on the couch. The lube can be cleaned up; come is less practical.

“Just for you,” Jared replies and feels his toes curl as Jensen slides in. He lets out a long, raspy moan, focusing on the feeling of the blunt head pushing, popping in, and the drag of every thrust forward afterwards. His body adjusts, his thighs tremble but he holds himself open, gasping as Jensen pushes in from an entirely new and different angle. He’s fucking down in a minute, screwing him in tight, precise circles, purposefully avoiding Jared’s prostate.

“Jen,” he cries out and shudders, then flexes his muscles and pushes out. He feels Jensen’s movements stutter and clenches his ass, pulling him in and holding him there for one, two, three, four, five long seconds before releasing and doing it all over. The surprised huffs Jensen makes pleases Jared and he holds onto the couch with one hand as he’s fucked harder. Jensen’s pounding into him with deep, brutal plunges, his cock as large and hard as it gets. It fills Jared in a way that’s almost too full and yet never enough. He begs for it, cries out for more, pleads for Jensen to fuck him raw.

Jensen rewards him by pulling out all the way, waiting ten seconds, then slamming back inside with one rough stroke. He does this three times before switching to shorter thrusts, balls thumping against Jared’s ass, directly hitting his prostate. They’re both sweating and breathing hard, working against each other, and Jared still begs to be used harder. He feels Jensen’s muscular thighs flex and his hands clench around Jared’s ankles.

“Coming, oh, oh, coming!” Jared screams, mouth wide open, his cock completely untouched. Since his hips are tilted up he comes all over himself, shooting onto his chest, neck, and chin. He groans as his cock keeps spurting and twitching, an electric feeling spiking from his balls to the sensitive tip. Jensen keeps fucking him and his eyes roll back. Desperately, he grabs at the couch and pushes his hips up and against Jensen, feeling his stomach and thigh muscles working. His breathing is ragged but he comes again, this time with Jensen’s hand gripping his cock so he fucks into it in the same rhythm Jensen fucks into him. They lose it at the same time and Jared has never felt anything like that before. Come fills him the same way he fills Jensen’s hand.

“Pull out, please, oh god,” Jared begs, twisting away, his right leg bucking against Jensen’s shoulder. “Jen, please, stop touching.”

“I know baby,” Jensen pants, beginning to pull out gently, his hand off Jared’s cock. “Just a minute, don’t wanna hurt you.” Jared’s cock is still twitching and his entire body is thrumming with pleasure and a tinge of pain. He doesn’t realize he’s trembling until Jensen kisses him, pulling out completely and pressing two fingers slicked with lotion there. Jared sighs and tries to take a deep breath, closes his eyes and concentrates on how good Jensen’s fingers feel.

He hears Jensen peel off  his condom and start to clean up, taking his fingers away for the moment and lowering Jared’s legs so that his feet are back on the floor. Once again, Jared is boneless and pure liquid; he lazily watches Jensen get everything together and doesn’t protest when he picks Jared up.

“You think we worked off dinner?” Jensen whispers as he sets Jared down in his bed.

He has loved the hotels they’ve stayed at, but there’s nothing like laying down in his bed after sex, pulling Jensen in with him. Clean, warm sheets, and the promise of sleeping in greet them. Jensen reaches down and cups Jared’s ass, then slips two fingers inside him. There isn’t anything sexual about it; Jared presses his nose against Jensen’s chest.

“I don’t like being away from you,” Jared murmurs with a yawn at the end. Jensen’s fingers are still but completely inside him. He kisses Jensen’s chin, not minding the hint of stubble there.

“I don’t like it either, sweetheart.”

“You really like my ass, don’t you?”

“I like being inside you, yeah.” A kiss is placed on Jared’s forehead. “This okay?”

Jared slings an arm over Jensen.

“Yeah,” he breathes in response, shutting his eyes and drifting off. “Stay.”

Jensen stays.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Friday morning is spent at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update, late for work! sex in this chapter.

When Jared wakes up the next morning, immediately he feels sore.

That’s not a bad thing though. He stretches and curls up, content to feel Jensen beside him. Jared opens one eye and sees Jensen totally out, his mouth hanging open and the stubble on his face is darker and thicker than the day before.

He doesn’t have to be at work until four in the afternoon, so he buries himself under his blankets and prays that Jensen can stay the weekend. When he wakes up a second time, Jensen is still knocked out. Jared would be worried if he didn’t hear steady snoring and feel puffs of air against his neck. They’ve ended up spooning and Jared can’t help the instinct to blog this moment. He just wants to tell someone that he’s the little spoon and he couldn’t be happier. There are strong arms wrapped around him and stubble scratching at his neck and shoulders.

Eventually, he settles for taking a picture of them with his phone and saving it in a special album. The sound of the shutter wakes Jensen up on instinct. He tenses up and Jared is nearly sorry. He forgot that one of Jensen’s exes took a bunch of photos of him in, well, compromised states and sold them to a gossip magazine. About to blurt out a dozen apologies, Jensen yawns, sounding like a lion.

“You takin’ wank bank pictures, Jay?” he murmurs and scratches at his stubble, flipping over and checking the clock before sitting up and stretching.

“I have to keep myself occupied somehow when you’re on set,” Jared replies and turns to face Jensen, still lying down. “Uh…but I didn’t mean to…”

Jensen gives him this smirk and shrugs. “I ain’t worried, don’t give me that face. It’s fine. I got over it. And you aren’t them so why should you pay for their mistakes? Man, I’m way too deep and insightful without coffee. Y’all got a pot?”

They scramble out of bed and stumble towards the kitchen. The house is empty still; Jared figures his mother must have gone shopping. Black Friday isn’t a big deal in Smithville, but Mr. Mayhue has a sale go from two in the afternoon until six in the evening. Jared only has to work two hours but he hopes it’ll go by quickly. He still hasn’t worked up the nerve to ask Jensen when he’s leaving; if he doesn’t ask maybe it won’t happen. Somewhere in between getting out of bed and leaving his room he managed to put on a pair of boxers, which Jensen is busy fiddling with, tugging at them and stretching the fabric over his ass. Jared swats him away playfully, threatening to spit in his coffee, but enjoys the attention. There’s a fascination with his ass that makes him preen. He’s dating one of the hottest actors in Hollywood and they can’t get enough of _his_ ass.

“Breakfast?” Jared manages to ask, leaning back and resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder.

“There’s no room service here,” Jensen sighs and kisses at Jared’s exposed neck. They’re chest to back and Jensen’s hands never leave Jared’s hips.

“Poor Jen, trapped in the sticks without room service and Evian.”

“It’s barbaric. Things I do for you, Jay. How I suffer.”

Jared can’t help but snort at that. “Well, you’ll probably be back in fairy tale land by tonight, huh?”

His jaw is nuzzed and Jensen nips at his ear. “You’re so eager to get rid of me, sweetheart. You got another guy you’re seeing on the sly?”

“Mmhmm,” Jared replies, breath hitching as Jensen separates from him but gets to his knees. He bites on his lower lip as he feels his boxers slide down and his feet are nudged apart. “You should see him, Jen. Tall, handsome…”

It’s awful the things Jensen’s capable of doing with his tongue. One long lick stripes down from the small of his back over the swell of his ass and delves in between. Rough stubble scratches but those lips are soft as ever. A deep voice urges him to keep talking. Jared holds onto the counter, watching the coffee start to drip, feeling his cock hanging hard and heavy as Jensen keeps licking.

“Got these freckles all over,” Jared pants and groans when he feels that tongue slip down to his hole. “This smile, uhn, and his cock… oh fuck… his tongue…” He is rapidly losing the ability to form coherent sentences, although for a moment he wants to protest the actions because he hasn’t showered yet. It’s no use to protest thought, because Jensen’s tongue slides in, and Jared hears him moan.

“Ahh…” Jared breathes and his toes curl. Round circles are alternated with deeper stabs, and apparently that’s not deep enough, because Jared is bent over the counter and his ass is held open by familiar hands. All Jared can do is wiggle his hips back and beg Jensen to let him come. Jensen isn’t shy about what he’s doing. He smacks his lips, slurps, and works at Jared’s ass eagerly, groping and squeezing all the while. When he slaps Jared’s ass once, then twice, Jared lets out a long, loud moan.

Just when he wants to stop everything and shove Jensen down so he can ride him on the kitchen floor, two fingers push in without warning.

Instead of drawing things out like he normally does, Jensen fucks right against his prostate, tongue alongside and circling his fingers.

Jared doesn’t last long. He doesn’t know if anyone could.

He doesn’t even have enough time to warn Jensen. He seizes and grips onto the counter, nails scratching the surface, pushing his hips up and backwards. Come hits the counter, the cupboard, and the floor as his cock spurts, untouched.

With a yelp, he’s pulled down onto the floor, where his cock is shoved into Jensen’s waiting mouth.

Taking a brief break to put Jared on his back and rest between his legs, Jensen smirks and announces, “I’m here all weekend, Jay.” 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared works his shift but it doesn't end the way he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so cute to write. :3
> 
> Hope y'all are still enjoying this! <3

Jensen gets to see Jared work for an hour.

Every time someone asks Jensen for an autograph or a picture, he politely declines. Most of the time Jared hears him explain to crestfallen fans that he’s here to enjoy his boyfriend and would prefer to feel like a normal person. Only a few times, when fans press, does Jensen break out the official sounding lecture about how his contracts right now don’t allow for photos or autographs. He does promise to swing around town more often though, which makes Jared blush and smile even when he’s answering five phone calls and doing million book searches.

At some point, after Jensen searches the store and picks up a new book for his plane trips, Jensen and Mr. Mayhue talk about football and cars, which Jared can participate in every now and then, but leaves them to it. Jared gives Jensen a quick hug before he goes. He says something about taking a walk around town but he’s very vague so Jared wonders what must be going on. Perhaps Mrs. Ackles is still on his case about not only missing Thanksgiving, but the rest of the weekend as well. Jared knows she will have to get used sharing her son’s free time again and wonders how that will play out. Hopefully Mr. Ackles will be able to smooth things over. Every now and then his coworkers sneak in little questions about Jensen and he answers as vaguely as possible. He’s suddenly very defensive of Jensen’s personal life.

Counting down the drawers at the end of the day in the office, Mr. Mayhue knocks on the office door. “Jared, it’s half past, you done?” Mr. Mayhue asks, stepping into the office.

Jared marks down the totals and closes the Excel worksheets he had up. “Almost sir, got to put things away.” Everything is balanced, thankfully, and the store did well for only being open four hours.

“Ain’t no time for that son, just leave it there.”

Confused, Jared gets up from his chair and picks up the bags to deposit them in the safe. “What do you mean? It’ll take ten minutes, sir.”

Mr. Mayhue blocks his way and lifts the bags out of Jared’s hands. “Go on, I’ll finish. Y’all got a plane to catch.”

“A plane? Sir… whatever Jensen has planned, he obviously doesn’t know I need to request time off from work,” Jared stammers out, turning red and looking up at his boss.

With a knowing smile, Mr. Mayhue carefully escorts Jared out of the office, all but tossing him out. “Course you requested this weekend off, son. I’m the boss, ain’t I? So what I say goes. I got no other way of thanking y’all for the extra business he brings in and the good work you do here so I’m not to see you back here until Tuesday, you hear me?”

And that’s how Jared ends up outside of his job, speechless and barely able to put together what just happened.

 

There isn’t a word from Jensen about where they’re going and if Jared didn’t trust him so much, he would insist on knowing. But all he gets are stupid smiles and near maniacal laughs from Jensen whenever he does ask. He’s told to pack summer clothes and sandals, which points to possibly going to Los Angeles. But didn’t Jensen come out here to escape the city? Either way, he packs quickly, throwing things into a small carryon and grabbing his phone charger, a book, and toiletries. His mother got back from her shopping while he was at work and she asks if she can talk to him before he leaves. At first he thinks she doesn’t approve of him leaving again, especially to somewhere that isn’t Texas—since Jensen told him at least that much—but the more she speaks the more it becomes about something else.

“I want to see you go somewhere bigger than Smithville, sweetie,” she admits with a sad look. “You have so much potential and you know Bob would let you run that store but that’s… there’s more out there for you. I just hope you’re not distracted from doing what _you_ want to do.”

“Are you talking about Jensen, momma?” he asks plainly, zipping up his carryon.

“Sort of. Not completely. He’s a good man, Lord knows, and I think he’d talk to you about this if he knew how. I just don’t want you to think that working at that store and staying here are your only options. I love having you home baby, but promise me you’ll think about this?”

He hugs her extra tight and kisses her cheek. He wouldn’t deny that he is and always has been a momma’s boy. “I will momma. Will you approve if I run off with Jensen and become a trophy husband?”

And that’s how he ends up in Jensen’s car, rubbing his head from the smack upside the head his momma gave him.

 

Jared isn’t fond of flying—he doesn’t really care for it—but he likes flying with Jensen.

They fly first class and Jensen insists that it’s not really a splurge since he has so many frequent flier miles that need to be used up anyway. Most of the time when he’s traveling for business the studios pick up the tab but let him keep the miles and he tells Jared as they check-in, “I don’t mind sharin’.”

Sunglasses go up in the Austin airport because they get spotted and within minutes paparazzi from TMZ and US Weekly are around them. Jensen seems to like the dude from TMZ, who looks less like a paparazzi and more like a frat boy. He knows how to handle Jensen, which makes Jared think Jensen’s spoken to him before, and focuses on questions about sports and which teams Jensen’s rooting for lately. Back and forth as they walk through the airport, Jensen has a good time swapping sports stats, all the while holding Jared’s hand. When the guy asks for an official picture of them, Jensen declines, holding firm with the speech he gave people at the store.

“No problem man, I understand, have a good flight,” the guy says and holds out his hand for a fist bump. Surprisingly, Jensen reaches out and fists bumps him, thanking him before leading Jared into the first class lounge.

The lounge is bigger than Jared thought it would be, with a bar, entertainment area, and row of shiny computers to use. He follows Jensen to the bar, where two glasses of wine are ordered.

“There’s a fax machine here,” Jared points out, taking a sip and setting his glass down. “You can send free faxes from here?”

Jensen laughs and shrugs. “I guess, Jay. I’ve never had to send a fax from the airport. You need to send a fax?”

“Well no, but it’s kind of neat, don’t you think?”

“Go send a fax, sweetheart.”

“You’re never going to let me forget it if I do.”

“Nope, so you might as well do it.”

The only fax number Jared knows is the one at Mayhue’s, so he faxes a handwritten note on a piece of paper with a black pen. He isn’t sure what to write, so he opts for, “Hi! Thank you! –J.” When the fax is sent, he can’t help but smile. There’s free wi-fi, beer, and food. One could live in the airport lounge, or at least have a nice time in between flights. He asks Jensen if this is all he does in airports.

“Uh, I wish,” Jensen sighs with a smile. “Most of the time my flights are connecting and back to back, so I don’t get to laze around. We only have half an hour to hang here anyway.”

“Do you like traveling that much?”

“Sort of? I mean, you can’t survive in the business without it. It’s always fun to see new places but that don’t mean as much as when I’m by myself.” Jensen pauses, finishes his glass, and smiles. “Always better with company.”

Jared catches Jensen’s eyes flash to his ass and calls him out for it but lets it go.

Half an hour in the lounge goes by quickly and before he knows it, he’s settling into his extra-wide, plush leather seat, in awe of the personal television screen, fancy headphones, and goodie bag filled with lip balm, mints, and an eye shade. They flew on a small plane from Dallas to Austin, so there wasn’t really a first class or a coach, but the plane was still really nice. This plane though, takes the cake. He thinks he sees Owen Wilson, so he nudges Jensen and motions towards the only other person wearing sunglasses and a baseball hat on board. Jared already took off his pair.

“Yep, probably. I’ve run into him out of Dallas a few times,” Jensen says quietly, in a low rumble. “You know he’s from around here, right?”

“Duh,” Jared murmurs and slips his hand into Jensen’s. “ _Everyone_ knows that, Jen.”

“Says the guy who doesn’t even know where we’re going.”

“Hey, I could have asked someone. I’m just trying not to ruin the surprise.”

When the plane settles and everyone is seated—their seatbelts fastened, of course—the pilot comes on and tells Jared exactly where they’re going: Miami, Florida.

And that’s how Jared ends up spending the entire flight practically bursting with excitement and sneaking as many kisses as he dares.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen invites Jared into his home in Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF ALERT.
> 
> join me at the end by saying, "AWWWWWWWWWWW." and then crying all over everything from schmoop feels.
> 
> sex in the next chapter, of course. XD
> 
> thank you everyone for reading! <3 leave me comments because i love hearing from you.

Miami is completely different than Texas in nearly every way.

Even the heat is different. Everything is golden, new, and posh. It’s different from Austin and Dallas, two of the biggest cities Jared has ever been to. Everyone has a tan and wears sandals. He feels extremely out of place with his sneakers and jeans, but realizes that Jensen is wearing a similar outfit to his so it’s not so bad. Out of the airport, they head over to a garage, where Jensen leads them to a sleek SUV, which he assumes must be the Durango Jensen had mentioned. It’s an enormous car, which prompts Jared to say, “Compensating for something, Jen?”

There’s a smirk as Jensen opens the trunk and packs their bags in, taking Jared’s and placing it inside like a gentleman. “You wanna complain when you sleep in the guest room, Jay?”

“It’s a really nice car,” Jared replies quickly. “It doesn’t suggest that you have a small dick at all. Nope. If anything, it tells me you have a very large dick, thus the large vehicle to drive it around.” Jensen’s laugh is the best sound in the world. Getting into the Durango means the entire world becomes very small. The inside is clean and smells like Jensen’s cologne. There are a few Garth Brooks CDs under the stereo. Jared flips through them while the car is turned on and Jensen checks a few things out.

“Seatbelt, sweetheart,” Jensen reminds him before putting the SUV into drive.

Jared clicks his on and settles in for the ride, fidgeting with eagerness.

The drive takes forty-five minutes and Jared gets to take in some scenery. Palm trees are everywhere, so are beautiful people. It’s like everyone in Miami is instantly runway model material, Jensen included. There’s something different about the way Jensen is here that makes him even more appealing to Jared. He’s more relaxed, at ease, and quiet. It’s not a bad quiet, because Jared has no problems talking, but it’s comfortable silence whenever it happens. They hold hands for the entire drive, and a few times Jensen drives with his knees for a second, which Jared didn’t think could be so attractive but it is.

All the condos and malls and skyscrapers melt away gradually as they head out of the city and towards the coast. Jensen explains that he had the chance to buy something off the water but it made more sense to live ten minutes from the beach instead.

“Do you have a pool?” Jared asks, his nose practically plastered against the window. “Jen, tell me you got a pool?”

The scenery shifts from houses and buildings closer together to being more spread apart, until it’s completely residential. There are thicker, taller palm trees here. Nearly every other parkway has a boat.

“I got a pool, don’t worry Jay. Though I thought you might wanna hang at the beach tomorrow?” Jensen replies. He turns into a large street and pulls up to a gate. The attendant there welcomes him and opens the gate, telling Jensen—Mr. Ackles—to have a good evening. The sun is nearly set, with the last trickle of sunlight coming in, but the neighborhood is still well lit. Houses bigger than Jared had ever seen line the winding, lushly decorated street. Some houses are simple, some are more ornate and posh. There are a few that look very minimalist and modern but most go for something elegant and understated. Jared wonders if any of these people have gotten lost in their homes before. Their house in Texas only has three rooms and one and a half bathrooms and one floor. Every house on this block has its own unique style, reflective of its owner, and it doesn’t surprise Jared when the one they pull up to is classic and unpretentious in its style and layout. There aren’t any decorative columns but there are expansive windows, balcony, and traditional terracotta tile roofing.

They sit in the parked SUV for a moment; Jared is busy taking everything in. He wonders what it feels like to own a house.

“Jay,” Jensen murmurs, clearing his throat, looking somewhat shy. “I don’t bring a lot of people here. Just my close friends.”

“Oh, well… thanks?”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “You’re obviously more than my close friend, doofus. I’m just sayin’. This is my home, even if I’m not in it as much as I’d like to be.”

Outside, the street lights are turning on. Jared wonders how soft the grass is. He looks over at Jensen. “Thanks for inviting me over to your home, Jen,” he says sincerely. “Can I make you dinner?”

The smile he receives after that is brilliant.

It was totally worth saving up six pay checks and being on a train for two hours. It’s worth it every time Jared gets a small reminder that Jensen is in his life as a person he knows. He knows that Jensen can’t wake up without coffee, prefers not to shave when he’s off, and can’t match socks for his life. He also knows that Jensen is a natural introvert with extroverted tendencies and values his privacy and downtime. This is important for them but there isn’t any pressure. Jensen makes Jared feel like he’s been over a dozen times before, casually showing him in and giving him a quick tour. The inside of the house is as charming and simplistic as the outside. There are little hints of Jensen all over that Jared never gets to see in their hotel rooms: boots and shoes lying around, video games on the floor in front of the big screen television, magazines and books on a few counters and tables, keys, trinkets and souvenirs from sets and locations, photos on display on the walls, one of which is a copy of their photo-op.

“You have one too?” Jared asks, stopping to look at the framed photo, which is on the island in the kitchen. Jared picks it up and runs his hand over the photo. “How’d you get a copy?”

“I asked for one after you said you’d date me,” the older man replies, opening the fridge and getting them each a beer.

It occurs to Jared that they don’t have too many photos of them together. They each have plenty of each other—ones they send when separated—but when they’re together, they’re often a little too busy to take pictures. It seems like the paparazzi that inevitably follow them take enough pictures anyway.

“C’mere,” Jensen says and wraps an arm around Jared, digging his phone out. “Let’s take one now.”

“Yeah.” Jared settles into the crook of Jensen’s arm, amused by Jensen trying to take a selfie of them. After two tries—and some cussing—a successful picture is taken. The lighting in the kitchen is bright and they both look a little tired, but Jensen’s freckles are out full force just as are Jared’s dimples. There is an easy happiness in their eyes that can’t be faked.

“Can I upload this?” Jensen asks, sitting on a barstool at the island. He took his shoes off and ran a hand through his hair, going from traveling chic to settled at home in no time.

“Where? You don’t even have a Twitter.” Jared takes a drink from his beer and searches through the fridge. There’s a package of ground chicken that’s been defrosted and he can make mac and cheese from scratch while that cooks. A container of spinach is also there, with a few lemons in the vegetable drawer. Jared’s been making dinner ever since he had to stay home alone while his momma worked. He isn’t a gourmet but he knows his way around a kitchen.

“No, but you do.”

Jared glances over at Jensen, who is not bothering to hide the fact that he’s enjoying the view of Jared bent over while he’s searching for the right sized pan and casserole dish. He sticks his tongue out and Jensen just smirks. Jared snorts and gives a few teasing wiggles of his hips, taking his time in selecting cooking items, and laughs at the wolf whistle that is produced from that. “You want to log onto my Twitter account and post as me? Can you handle that, old man Ackles? That involves the Twitter.”

Grumbling, Jensen replies that he knows damn well how to operate technology—he just took a selfie, didn’t he?—and wrangles Jared’s password from him. Within seconds of posting, Jared’s phone starts to light up. Jensen excuses himself to use the bathroom and take a shower, giving Jared a small kiss on the cheek before leaving. Jared has everything in motion for dinner—multitasking as he goes—and when he gets a chance to sit down while the chicken patties he made cook through and the macaroni bakes in the oven, he checks his phone.

Scrolling and swiping through all the notifications—damn things get around fast now—he finally gets to the original picture.

It’s a great picture; he’ll have to print it out when he gets a chance.

But it’s the caption that gets him.

_Hacked. Love you. –J2_


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner events are begun and enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut in this chapter. This is a sex chapter.
> 
> I just... unf.
> 
> Leave me comments to bask in while I'm at work! <3

Dinner is eaten in the living room while watching a movie Jared can’t remember. They eat quickly, throw things into the sink, and run through the house. Laughing and chasing after Jensen, Jared bounds up the stairs two at a time. He nearly skids into Jensen when the older man stops in front of a door, his back to it, smirking and biting his lower lip.

The silence and electricity between them crackles and sparks.

Jared lunges.

In record time he has Jensen’s clothes off and the man himself laying flat on his back on the huge, spacious bed. Jared doesn’t have much time to notice the details in what is—holy shit— _Jensen’s room_ but he’s sure he’ll have time later. Right now he’s concentrating on Jensen’s very pink, very hard cock. He knows the details here very well; the swell of the sensitive head, the light vein on the underside that causes Jensen to moan whenever Jared traces it with his tongue, the tawny, curly hairs at the base that trail up to Jensen’s belly button and the freckles on his hip bones. If Jared could write a poem about Jensen’s cock he would. That’s basically what Shakespeare did anyway, just in prettier words.

And there aren’t many accurate words to describe the sound of Jared’s mouth taking Jensen in all the way, until his chin taps the soft curve of Jensen’s balls. Moaning, Jared holds onto Jensen’s muscular thighs. He’s been working out more for a movie set in ancient Greece. Luckily, most of the filming will be in Los Angeles, with one trip to Canada. In any case, Jared appreciates the extra workouts.

“Don’t tease, baby,” Jensen groans, impatiently pulling at Jared’s hair twice.

Jared has finally learned how to relax his jaw and throat completely, skills Jensen doesn’t take for granted whenever they are together. They flip so that Jared is on the bed, on his back, his head hanging off the side with his feet towards the headboard. Jensen stands at the edge and pushes his cock against Jared’s mouth, right hand wrapped around the base, leaving a trace of come over Jared’s lower lip. Immediately, Jared licks it up. He’s upside down but at this angle he can still see Jensen’s expression and the deep blush that spreads over his face as he slaps his cock against Jared’s mouth. It’s not strange or odd to Jared when Jensen does this; though sure if he thinks about it long enough he’d protest the action from anyone else. But from Jensen? It’s like he has to have his cock all over Jared, marking him as his, and _that_ is what leaves Jared craving more.

Breathing hard, Jensen closes his eyes and his mouth forms an O as he slides into Jared’s mouth in one deep, slow push. Jared knows that all he has to do is motion or make a noise if he’s uncomfortable and Jensen will stop. But he isn’t having a problem; Jensen gives him time to adjust. This position demands Jared’s complete attention to what he’s doing since this is more complicated than just deep throating. He breathes in through his nose and slowly gets used to being upside down; just once or twice he feels an odd sense of vertigo but once Jensen starts thrusting, Jared’s own cock starts responding. Thick, rough fingers appear on Jared’s face, tracing the line of his throat and shape of his lips, pressing his cheeks. Jensen huffs and groans, cock twitching, and his thrusts are faster but shorter. It pleases Jared when he feels the tell-tale signs of Jensen getting close. He tries to make his mouth as wet and open as possible, sucking on the tip of Jensen’s cock whenever he pulls out nearly all the way. The two times Jensen does pull out he strokes himself for a few seconds before reaching down with his other hand and holding Jared’s jaw open, gasping as he slides in again.

The best feeling is Jensen’s thighs trembling, followed by his balls tightening and drawing up. Jared reaches above his head and places his hands on Jensen’s hips, which causes the older man’s movements to falter in rhythm.

“Oh fuck, Jay, oh fuck.” Jared can’t see Jensen’s face but he knows Jensen’s face is scrunched up. He closes his own eyes and pictures Jensen’s lips. Jared moans around the thick cock fucking his mouth. His hands get braver and a few fingers dip down the swell of Jensen’s firm ass until two of Jared’s fingers are pressing against a certain spot. He’s careful to keep his mouth and throat as relaxed as possible while moving his fingers. In this position, he takes Jensen in so deep it nearly hurts—a moment later, Jensen gets too excited and it _does_ hurt but Jared doesn’t gag. Instead, he shudders, feeling his own cock get heavier against his stomach. A little pain mixes well; he doesn’t mind it and Jensen is more careful. With his free hand, Jared gropes Jensen’s ass, kneading it between his hands, taking his time to feel him up. How many times had he dreamt of just being _near_ Jensen’s ass? His fingers slip a little—Jensen’s thrusting erratically now—and the tip of one finger pushes near Jensen’s hole. Jared feels him tense up and quickly moves his hands elsewhere, letting him know he has no intention of pursuing that.

“I’m gonna…” Jensen huffs, leaning forward and changing the angle of his hips a little, so he’s higher. “Jared… fuck!”

He doesn’t really need Jensen to tell him when he’s going to come anymore. Jared is a fast learner at most things and sucking cock doesn’t take him long to catch on. He closes his eyes and keeps his teeth out of the way. Jensen presses in as far down Jared’s mouth as he can go and the first rope of come spurts out hard. Jensen pulls out after that, coming the entire time, leaving a mess of come all over Jared’s mouth and face. He strokes himself for a minute afterwards, milking out every last drop onto Jared’s exposed throat. When Jensen moves away, wobbling a little, Jared wipes near his eyes and sits up, a little dizzy.

“Sorry,” Jensen murmurs, panting still, helping Jared to swing around so they’re laying next to each other. “Got carried away.”

“That’s okay,” Jared replies with a smile, clearing his throat. He licks come off his fingers for a moment until Jensen cleans him up with one of their shirts, leaving small kisses all over Jared’s face. Jared bumps their noses together and looks into sleepy, satisfied green eyes. They kiss deep, Jensen’s mouth entirely open and receptive. Slowly, Jensen runs his hands over Jared’s shoulders, chest, and thighs. He could practically purr at the attention and moans quietly when a firm hand grips his cock. After two strokes, Jensen removes his hand, causing Jared to whine in protest.

“Relax, I’m not stiffin’ you.”

“You really are,” Jared groans, dramatically covering his eyes with his left arm.

He hears Jensen rummage around a nightstand and the sound of a cap opening. “Good, be kind of worried if I weren’t.”

It’s warming lube and the contact makes Jared’s thighs tremble. Jensen is generous with the lube but keeps a rough, firm grip on Jared, so that every push forward Jared makes feels like he’s fucking into Jensen’s hand.

Cautiously, he peeks out from under his arm. Jensen snorts. With his free hand he smacks Jared’s stomach. A second later, Jensen is lying next to him, on his side, so that he’s facing Jared and propped up on his left arm while he strokes Jared with his right. The older man leans in and nudges Jared’s arm out of the way.

Mouth close to Jared’s ear, he rumbles, “You know how many times a day I think about you?”

This is too much. He may literally die—right here, right now—if Jensen keeps that up. He looks away, pushing his hips up, twisting and trying to get more friction on his cock.

“No sweetheart, not til I say.”

“Jen…”

“Every morning I think about this smile,” is silkily murmured, drawl out. “Then I think about this ass. And how my cock slides in so fuckin' deep.”

There was a post somewhere on the internet that Jared recalls having liked because it was about how wonderful it would be if Jensen ever read erotica books out loud. This is a million times better, especially since Jensen is actually talking to _him_ , with his right hand applying different kinds of pressure on his cock. Jared looks down at his hips and sees the red tip of his cock push through Jensen’s fist. He gasps and bucks his hips when Jensen takes his hand off and presses two thick fingers at the base.

“Please,” Jared pleads. “Jen, please.”

Fingers there prevent him from coming and it almost hurts. The pressure at the base of his spine and in his balls intensifies. It doesn’t help that Jensen has started kissing him, swallowing up every exhale Jared makes, plump lips sealing over his mouth and kissing firmly, until Jared knows his lips are a little swollen. Rough, red stubble scratches at Jared’s chin and he can’t get enough of it. He places his hands on either side of Jensen’s face and pulls him in, feels their tongues glide together, Jensen’s insistence on opening Jared’s mouth up again, both of them breathing hard.

The hold on his cock lasts until Jared is flushed all over, sweating and panting and fucking into Jensen’s fist while Jensen alternates where his hand is. When Jared knows he’s about to come, Jensen backs off the twitching tip of his cock and grips onto the base, holding firmly and twisting his wrist. He takes his hand off entirely for a second to add more lube and teases Jared’s hole, one finger circling around it until he sees Jared’s cock jump in response.

“Nothing I love more than fuckin’ you open on my cock, Jay,” Jensen growls, nipping Jared’s bottom lip. “You take me so good. You like that? When I’m pushing in, fillin’ you up?”

It’s the eye contact that ends him. There’s obvious arousal in Jensen’s eyes, mixed with affection. He smiles, tongue peeking out from his teeth, and Jared feels his own face scrunch up. Jensen has his thumb pressed against the spot, while he grips Jared’s cock, and slots their mouths together again. This time it’s hotter—he can feel Jensen’s breathing, heavy and erratic, combine with his own. Jared opens his mouth to let out a shout but Jensen beats him to it. He lets out a long, deep groan and Jared can’t take it anymore. His cock feels bloated and the pressure in his balls makes them feel heavier. There is a buzzing, tingling feeling all throughout his body and he knows he’s crying. His nipples are hard and his thighs are shaking. The spot is pressed down on once—with a lot of pressure—and Jared cries out, clawing at Jensen’s shoulders. He spreads his legs out and braces himself.

“Come for me Jay,” Jensen commands, sitting up carefully.

Jared can’t keep track of everything that happens but he knows that Jensen switches hands. With his left he strokes Jared’s cock and with his right he pushes two fingers inside, hitting his prostate. The spark of pleasure from his prostate being milked and the delay combine for an orgasm Jared screams out, clawing at the sheets. His cock twitches wildly, even in the firm grip it’s in, and the first shot of come causes his eyes to roll back and his right leg to curl up. The amount of come he spurts out surprises and slightly embarrasses him. Rope after rope of thick come covers Jensen’s hand, wrist, and arm. The pressure in his balls intensifies—his muscles tense up—until every last drop is wrung from him.

“Oh,” he gasps and twists his hips. Jensen took his hand off his cock but kept his fingers inside. When Jared is relaxed, they slip out and massage his balls lightly.

He trusts Jensen to touch him anywhere and everywhere.

But he swats at him when he sees Jensen lick Jared’s come off his hand.

“You always taste so sweet,” Jensen says with a smirk.

“Can’t… words…” he hears himself slur. He might as well be Jell-o. His heart beat and breathing take a while to calm down and in the meantime, Jensen cleans them up. Ever prepared, he brings out a bottle of water and they share it, before it is tossed onto the floor.

The lights are turned off and Jared weakly lifts the covers of the bed to slide in. Jensen fiddles with something on the nightstand then climbs in, immediately wrapping his arms around Jared. He wants to make a comment about always being the little spoon but he lets it slide; Jensen is warm and humming a tune, fingers touching Jared absentmindedly. A kiss is pressed to the back of Jared’s neck.

Jensen’s bed is soft and smells like him. The air conditioning keeps the house cool, so the blankets are nice to have. He feels Jensen sigh and settle in, his muscles relaxing.

He decides to go for it, even if his throat is sore and his words come out a little mangled. “Love you, Jen.”

There’s a moment of silence there that bothers Jared, but it’s swept away by a hand pressed to the center of Jared’s chest. “Love you too, sweetheart. Thank you.”

Jared isn’t sure what he is being thanked for, but he closes his eyes and puts one hand over Jensen’s.

He knows at this moment that there could never be anyone else. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Jared plans breakfast and it doesn't go as he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been hoping to do one of these interview chapters! so i'm glad i got to. :D
> 
> i didn't actually pull any of those answers from any actual interview, so i hope i got it sounding in character. /crosses fingers/
> 
> enjoy! comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated. <333

Mornings never used to be Jared’s favorite part of the day, but that has changed.

This is the time of day when he can move slow and take in the little things. One thing his momma taught him well was to appreciate the little things. So when he wakes up in Jensen’s bed—in his _home_ —he says a small thank you in his mind. He’s grateful; not only is Jensen who he is, but he’s a good person. And that, out of everything, matters the most to Jared.

He takes the time to notice the freckles on Jensen’s nose. The way his lips are parted slightly as he sleeps. The funny way his face smushes when he curls up into his pillow. The way his hair looks lighter—blonder like when he was Jared’s age—in the morning sun. Jared takes the time to look around the room and take in those details as well—it’s painted a calming, light blue, and the sheets are gray, and there are hardwood, mahogany dressers lined up around the room. Surprisingly, there isn’t a television or gaming system in Jensen’s room and Jared doesn’t mind that. There’s a chair in the corner, by the floor to ceiling window, with a lamp and a stack of books beside it. Later on, Jared will take a peek at the books. He has to start planning Jensen’s Christmas gift now.

Eventually, his attention comes back to Jensen. And that feels so right to Jared; he can’t find words to express it.

Slipping out of bed, Jared heads towards the large master bathroom. Just as usual, Jensen snores away happily, oblivious to everything before ten in the morning. Jared wonders how he ever makes early calls on set. In fifteen minutes, Jared uses the bathroom, showers, and gets dressed. He opts for shorts and a light blue shirt, walking around barefoot, enjoying the cool tile underneath his feet. He’s prepared to do the dishes from the night before and make breakfast to take up to Jensen.

He nearly screams when he sees someone in the kitchen.

“You scared me,” he pants, his right hand on his chest.

The lady—someone who looks a lot like Jensen’s mother—rolls her eyes at Jared and goes back to scrubbing the casserole dish from the night before. She doesn’t say hi to Jared or make any kind of conversation, which causes Jared to get flustered really fast. He isn’t sure what to do. She already has breakfast made but it’s not the kind Jared wanted to make for Jensen. On a tray there’s one bowl of oatmeal, a plate of sliced fruit, one cup of coffee, one cup of something green, and the morning paper. It’s the exact opposite of what Jared was going to make—bacon, cheesy eggs, and French toast. It’s also clear that she either didn’t know Jared would be here—but she didn’t seem so surprised when he walked in—or she thinks Jared doesn’t eat breakfast. He tries to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Quietly, he slinks towards the fridge, opens it and peers in, looking for something he can grab and take up to the room. Out of the corner of his eye he can see her watching him, cataloging what he takes, which ends up being a carton of orange juice.

Of course he makes a mistake—thinking that Jensen wouldn’t mind—and drinks from the carton.

“Excuse you, use a glass,” the lady snips in a way even his mother doesn’t speak to him. Not wanting to be rude, he mumbles a soft, “Sorry ma’am,” and puts the juice back quickly. Before he can get the hell out of the kitchen, Jensen appears in the doorway, yawning and stretching. Jared is thankful that Jensen remembered to get dressed but can’t help the feeling of excitement he feels when he sees a stripe of Jensen’s middle when his shirt rides up.

“Loretta, g’mornin’,” Jensen grumbles and trudges towards Jared, placing his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “Jay, you seen my phone?”

“It’s on the counter,” the lady—Loretta—replies for him. “Your breakfast is set, JR. I’ve got a pile of laundry going, where are your bags?”

Jensen grabs his phone and switches it on. “Thanks Loretta. Bags are upstairs but we’re leaving Monday.”

“Your mother called.”

“I’m sure she did.”

“You can’t keep ignoring her, JR. You had no right to ask your grandmother before you told your mother.”

Jared wants to give Loretta a word of advice about Jensen in the mornings but she should know, so she’s putting herself in the line of fire. Jensen isn’t rude but he does firmly tell her that the discussion is over and makes a comment about the single breakfast setting.

Loretta picks up the basket of laundry she had placed near the island.

“Bless his heart.”

 

He’s relegated to the living room while Jensen has a word with Loretta in another part of the house. Jared has no idea why she’s so upset but it has to be a big deal if she’s snipping at her employer. He wonders how many times she has had to clean up after the people Jensen brings over. But Jensen said he doesn’t bring people around here very often. Still, Jared can’t help but feel that maybe Loretta was fonder of one of Jensen’s exes and seeing him here isn’t exactly making her day.

She reminds him of a saying the church ladies whisper to each other when someone is cross: madder than a wet hen.

So he stays out of the way, sitting on a large leather couch, trying to decide if he wants to fire up the xbox or not. Jensen said there were plans but a “discussion” could take a while. A magazine on the coffee table catches his interest because it’s entirely out of place—an issue of Cosmo. Jensen isn’t on the cover but his name is: Exclusive Interview with Jensen Ackles! The issue isn’t even out yet and Jared feels that familiar surge of excitement every fan gets. He has to remind himself to calm down.

Trying to be casual, he flips the magazine open and thumbs through a few pages, not really looking at anything. After a minute he skips right to the good part. It’s a standard Q&A layout, with two gorgeous pictures of Jensen on set in Los Angeles, sunshine making his smile brighter. He’s dressed up in a button down and khakis, with a loose tie, but his hair is perfectly styled. The images here are very different from Jensen now, walking around his house in sweats and a ratty Cowboys shirt. No one’s asking, but Jared would choose the sweats and Cowboys shirt over any fancy photo shoot.

When he’s done taking in every detail from the photos, Jared reads the text. It’s a very light interview, with snippets of promotion for Jensen’s projects, and he skims the standard questions. He knows Jensen’s favorite foods (steak, more steak) and colors (Cowboys colors).

AT: I’ve heard from the set that you’re a big spaghetti Western fan? Any recommendations?

JA: These guys didn’t know Clint Eastwood from John Wayne before I set them up right. [laughs] I hope you know better. I could make lists—like, really unhealthy and very detailed lists—but I guess my top pick is an Eastwood favorite: Fistful of Dollars. Any of the Dollars films, those are like, the foundation. I have to make someone watch them with me soon.

AT: Who doesn’t know Eastwood from Wayne?

JA: [laughs] I don’t know. Definitely not a Texan.

AT: What’s your favorite thing about Texas? Do you miss it when you’re out here? Or have you grown into a West Coast guy?

JA: Oh no, y’all have some great scenery but I just… I still look forward to going home. I’ve been very fortunate to find folks here that are like family but I’m still inviting them to cookouts and barbeques in Dallas. I miss it very much. I’ve a ticket home tomorrow, actually. Well, okay, it’s slightly further south this time, but I think of it as home.

AT: The paparazzi who used to track you out in Dallas now have to find you at the Austin airport, right?

JA: I don’t wanna give ‘em ideas but yeah. [smiles] Little further south, not a big deal.

AT: Can I ask you about your trips to Austin?

JA: Toss a few, we’ll see.

AT: You’re dating someone new recently, a fellow Texan. Does he know the difference between Eastwood and Wayne? [laughs]

JA: He better! No, no, he does. Actually, uh, he sent me a book not too long ago. I read a lot on the plane. But yeah, he sent me… what’s the title… I might screw this up but I swear I read it, cover to cover. _John Wayne: The Genuine Article_. That was a good one.

AT: He sends you books? That’s adorable.

JA: Don’t start with the cutesy stuff. [laughs] I have an image to maintain. Gotta be stoic and sh--.

AT: Oh, fine. I’ll just ask you about manly things only.

JA: Beautiful.

AT: You’re different from our last interview. You’re a lot more relaxed. Are you doing manly yoga?

JA: I tried yoga exactly once.

AT: [laughs] So what are you doing to relax?

JA: Keepin’ it PG-13?

AT: I’m sure our readers wouldn’t mind some R but my editors might.

JA: I’ll tell you off the record then. [pause] Well, okay. Man, I’m going to sound corny no matter what I say so whatever. Sleeping in. I sleep in as much as possible, whenever I can. I’m used to being up at five for sets or traveling overnight, you know, stuff like that. I love what I do—I’m very lucky—but I stay home more often. Okay, that makes me sound really old but I swear, when I sleep in til ten it’s glorious.

AT: What else are you doing on your off time besides sleeping? There are more photos out there of you dancing.

JA: Well, sh--. Like the world needed more pictures of me steppin’ on Jared’s toes. I guess it’s just little things like that. I was never a huge party person but I did used to do my share of all-nighters. Now, it’s great because hey, I did all that, it was fun, now I can concentrate on other things.

AT: Say something you’re going to regret me publishing.

JA: Why? Because I owe you?

AT: Exactly.

JA: [sighs] Can’t I just agree to another photo shoot?

AT: Nope! C’mon, pay up. What are you doing for Thanksgiving? Austin or Dallas?

JA: Austin. Then who knows. I got somethin’ planned. They’re sending me out to Canada soon for preliminary shoots, so I need as much time with my guy in the sun as possible. There. That’s all you’re getting from me.

AT: I’m sure our readers are going “aww” the same way I am right now. Thank you for your time, it’s been too long. I’m glad to see things are going well for you and it’s always a treat to visit you on set.

JA: Always a pleasure. Tell your mom I say hi.

The last lines of the column is directed to Jared: The man never forgets to send a greeting to someone’s momma. My word of advice to Jensen’s new boyfriend? Pick up a copy of _Fistful of Dollars_.

 

As soon as Jensen returns from his conversation, Jared stands up.

“Jay? What’s wrong?” Jensen asks, looking concerned. His eyes glance over to the magazine Jared’s holding. “Oh fuck.” He takes a few steps towards Jared. “Jay, I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?” Jared gasps and clutches the magazine to his chest. “For what? Can I frame this? Jen, please, can I have this?”

A burst of laughter, clear and easy, comes from Jensen. “You don’t think it’s… like… too much?”

Defensive over the magazine, Jared pouts. “It’s a good article.”

“It’s decent.”

“How come you’ve never asked me to watch a Western with you? You know I would’ve.” Jared flops onto the couch and Jensen joins him, linking their legs together.

A nudge to his side is given, with a wide smirk. “Sweetheart, watching you take my cock will always win out over the Man with No Name.”

“I guess my ass _is_ more appealing than Clint Eastwood in a serape,” Jared quips back with his own smirk. “Hey… uh… you know I know what bless his heart means, right?” Jensen gets up just as Jared points out that Loretta basically called him an idiot in Southern speak. He follows Jensen back upstairs, this time to the master bathroom.

“Oh, I know. I’m sorry about her. She’s…” Jensen sighs, turning on the shower. Everything in Jensen’s house is simple but made of quality. The shower is huge, with multiple heads and a little bench to sit on. There’s a large bath tub opposite the shower that looks like it could fit two people maybe; Jared wants to figure that out. “She’s a friend of my family’s, goes way back with my mom and dad. She comes in once a week to clean and check up on me. Didn’t know she’d be here today. I’ll treat you to breakfast out before we hit the beach.”

The ease with which Jensen undresses in front of Jared tells him that they are both more comfortable with each other. But no matter how many times he sees Jensen—undressed or not—his heart beat never fails to pick up.

“Gotta soak up the sun with your guy before you hitch up to Canada?” Jared teases from his spot, leaning against the sink.

“You start quotin’ me around me and I’ll snore even louder at night.”

“I’m sorry Jen. I’ll say manlier things from now on.”

“Jared!”

 

Fully clothed, Jared is pulled into the shower.

He doesn’t fight it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gives Jared the first surprise of the day and he isn't very happy about it. Jared couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! hopefully i'll have more up soon. <3
> 
> kudos, comments, etc. are appreciated! thank you!

One of the first surprises of the day appears after breakfast.

Instead of driving directly to the beach, Jensen swings by his friend’s townhome two minutes from the private beach they are headed to. He casually tells Jared to stay in the car for a minute, with the added, “be right back out.” Five minutes pass by and Jared wonders what Jensen could possibly be doing. He’s about to get out of the SUV and wander over—what if Jensen fell down the stairs or something?—when the front door opens and Jensen is yanked down the steps towards the car.

Pulled by two enormous Rottweilers, Jensen can barely hold onto their leashes. The look on his face is one of panic and desperation as he hollers for Jared to get the hell out and freakin’ help him. Laughing way too hard, Jared hurriedly follows orders and kneels down immediately. Sometimes dogs don’t respond very well to his height so he takes the extra precaution—that and he likes to be able to get face kisses right away. The Rotties are incredibly friendly and drool everywhere, their paws on Jared’s chest and noses all over him. Their leashes trail behind them since Jensen apparently gave up.

“Okay, okay,” Jared laughs, sitting on the sidewalk because they refuse to let him stand up. “Sit, y’all. Sit!” Their butts plant on the sidewalk but their tails remain wagging. With their tongues out, their eyes beg to be told to do anything else but sit still. Jared sympathizes.

“Thank god they’re trained,” Jensen huffs, picking up their leashes. “You don’t want to see how big the pooper scooper is for these two.”

“You don’t like dogs?” Jared asks, getting up with help. “For real, Jen? Your grumpiness extends to the most loveable animals on earth? Man’s best friend?”

Jensen scowls, “I like _small_ dogs. Not giant horse dogs.”

“Oh, you’re _definitely_ a yappy-dog owner. I should have known. Suits you perfectly, if I think about it. They are small and angry and you are also small and angry.” Jared bends down to pet the dogs, which are remarkably well-behaved despite their excitement. He looks up at Jensen and grins against the murderous look on Jensen’s face.

“I am not small. You’re the same height as I am for cryin’ out loud.”

“Not for long,” Jared teases, pushing his luck. “My Uncle is six seven, hit his last growth spurt when he was twenty.”

“Ugh. Y’all are disgusting,” the older man declares, motioning to the dogs in that sentence. “Don’t let them slobber all over you—I’m the one who’s gotta kiss you. Get in the car.”

Jared hugs the dogs and tells them, “He’s very bossy and cranky. I’ll suck his dick in the car and maybe he’ll buy us ice cream.”

“What happened to the shy kid I picked up in Dallas six months ago? Get in the car, Jay, and you’re not blowing me until you don’t smell like slobbering dog.”

Loading the dogs into the backseat of the SUV, where they seem to like it, Jared tells the them—Arthur and Buster—that it’s totally okay with him if they want to pee all over Jensen’s penis compensating car.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach is practically all theirs; they end the evening back at Jensen's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i think, "i can't top this fluff" there's a chapter like this. HOLD ONTO YOUR BUTTS. THERE BE FLUFF HERE.
> 
> 10/10 would write again. XD
> 
> i'm SO happy my writer's block was demolished today. 
> 
> please leave me some comments? so my terrible writer's block doesn't return. 
> 
> and oh yes, this is going to be a christmas fic. more opportunities for gross fluff and smut and awwww moments. <3
> 
> omg, definitely listen to the Civil Wars song in this fic. please! it's wonderful, i promise! it's "From this Valley" and all the lyrics are theirs. just borrowing.

The private beach is gorgeous. It’s like the entire ocean is theirs.

He’s never been to the ocean before. Sure, he’d been to lakes on school trips and during the summer with his friends but they are nothing in comparison to this view. It’s the kind of scenery that leaves Jared breathless and still. The dogs knock him down two seconds later, but he can’t get over it. It’s miles of pristine water, palm trees, white sand, and all the sky anyone could want—even a Texan.

What’s even more remarkable to Jared is that there is the world in front of them and a city behind them. Resorts and skyscrapers don’t seem too far away—and it wasn’t a long drive here—but the beach is remarkably quiet. There are rows of beach chairs, lounges, towels, umbrellas, and this awesome bed swing thing Jared wonders if they charge to swing on. There’s even a small café, manned by two chefs and a waiter, with chairs and tables right on the sand, surrounded by torches. Because it’s a private beach there aren’t many people here and there are definitely no paparazzi. A few people look over and two even wave at Jensen, who waves back, but there are no cameras out and everyone goes back to their own little worlds.

Getting up, Jared takes a minute to wiggle his toes in the sand.

He remembers how tired he felt in that photo-op line, after waiting, after the entire con. He remembers making friends with a few of the gals in the line, everyone asking about what pose they were going to do and how long they’ve been waiting for this moment. And he still remembers how the line eventually snaked into the photo-op room, where Jensen was standing there, in the booth, looking every bit as handsome as the 8x10’s of him for sale in the merch room.

“Dogs could use a run,” Jensen says with a smile, nudging Jared. “You wanna?”

“Very much,” Jared replies. “This is…” He’s at a complete loss for words to describe everything—the scenery, the trip, their entire relationship.

“This makes up for my SUV, maybe?”

They walk over to a small spot that has their names written on crisp white cards. It’s a shady piece of beach, covered by large, colorful umbrellas, with two extra-large lounges and a set of fluffy towels. There’s a cooler on the table in between the lounges, filled with bottles of water, beer, and ice cream sandwiches.

Setting their things down and shucking everything but his swim trunks, Jared declares that he might be able to forgive Jensen for the garish SUV after all.

 

Two miles of jogging later, the dogs are still not tired.

Even Jared admits defeat.

Arthur and Buster spend their time wrestling and playing in the sand while Jensen grabs Jared’s hand and pulls him under the umbrellas. The kisses that follow are hungry and messy; their noses bump and their teeth clack together but that never matters. Jensen places his hands on Jared’s neck and pulls them close as they sit side by side on a lounge. Whenever they part for a few seconds, Jared can’t help but smile. It’s that sight of clear green eyes and a hundred tiny freckles that he’s entirely much too sappy about. Jensen smiles back and gives Jared sloppy, teasing kisses, muttering, “Nom nom nom,” the entire time.

A break is taken to have lunch, which is brought to them. It’s simple food, which Jared is thankful for. Since Jensen is going to be on set soon his lunch is different but Jared takes a few bites anyway. Jared gets a tray filled with a large burger decked out with a ton of fixings, fries, fruit, and orange-mango juice. He tentatively tries a piece of the salmon on Jensen’s plate and declares that it isn’t half bad.

“You could try some of the vegetables, they’re Cajun style.”

“We are on vacation. Vegetables have no place here.”

“You’ll die of scurvy.”

“I had juice, Mr. Ackles, thanks.”

The dogs burst into the tent and head right towards Jensen, which is the entirely wrong person to expect hugs and kisses from. Jared wrestles them off Jensen but he is no help when they set out towels in the sun and Buster takes up Jensen’s.

Before they settle in for a post-lunch nap in the warm sun, Jared texts his momma. He takes a picture of the beach and then one of him and Jensen, who looks cranky no matter how many times Jared tries to take a good picture. Jensen blames it on the dogs but Jared knows it’s got to be something else. He attempts to ask about it but knows when to stop pressing; if it’s something major, Jensen will tell him in time.

Stretched out in the sun, Jared sighs and lies on his stomach. He slurs something when Jensen starts putting lotion on him but ends up falling asleep. Even with the city right near them, the beach is quiet and peaceful. Someone is playing a guitar not too far away from them, in an old Spanish style. Arthur and Buster are taking the chance to rest—finally. The closest sounds to Jared are Jensen’s humming and the turning of the pages in the book Jared brought for him. It’s easy, Jared thinks before he drifts off, to wish for this to last forever.

 

Forever really means before they start burning and peeling.

“My people were not made for the sun,” Jensen pronounces dramatically as he folds their beach towels.

“Your people?”

“I’m part Irish.”

“Like two generations ago,” Jared laughs, wrangling the dogs. “Your people are Texans who sip sweet tea and listen to Trace Adkins.”

“You come from the same people!” is snapped back at him. “What else is there to do in Smithville other than play the banjo and drive around in a pick up?” They start walking back to the SUV. Jared bumps into Jensen’s shoulder.

“Don’t trash talk my town,” he snips with a sniff. “We take our banjo playing very, very seriously.”

It surprises Jared how fast they go from joking around to talking about issues that are a little more in-depth. After a sad departure from the Rotties, who never stop licking Jared or crying after he shuts the door to their townhome, Jensen drives them into downtown for a quick tour. Sometimes they hold hands and sometimes they don’t. Jared doesn’t mind this; it feels very natural. They don’t always have to be touching but he does notice that if one isn’t looking at the other, the other one is. He can’t express the feeling in his chest knowing that Jensen is always looking after him. There is a reassurance there that Jared can’t remember having with anyone but his momma.

Winding through downtown Miami, dressed in their swim trunks, loose t-shirts, and flip flops, they talk about a variety of things. Jensen’s mother calls two times and each time he ignores it, though Jared reminds him he’ll be in for hell when he finally does return the calls. Pushing past that subject, Jensen asks Jared what he wants to do career and college wise. They duck into a smoothie shop and while they wait for their drinks, Jared rambles on about his ideas. He doesn’t want to go to college just yet; he wants to travel and write and take photographs and explore. He hasn’t gotten a chance to do that since he graduated high school but he figures if he enrolls in college by the time he’s twenty and has things more figured out he should be fine.

“Saving up on a part-time salary isn’t exactly easy,” he admits while he takes a sip of his drink, something called citrus squeeze. “But the money I get from mowing lawns and cleaning pools I save up. Wouldn’t it be fun to back pack through Europe? You know, like in the movies.”

Jensen makes a face when he has a sip of his drink. There’s wheatgrass mixed into it, which makes it taste like sewage, as Jared informs him when he tries it. Pouting, Jensen looks sadly at his cup, then replies to Jared’s comment about Europe. “Europe is interesting, if you know the right places. The art is the best reason to go. That and… I don’t know… standing in a place that’s thousands of years old. That’s pretty neat.”

“Right!” Jared replies eagerly, excited by Jensen’s similar point of view. “That’s the thing that gets me. Someone in this spot stood here a thousand years ago and everything was different. Jen, quit drinking that. Here.” He switches their smoothies and continues to ramble on about history and the Renaissance and starting in Italy then making his way to Greece. By the time they slip into a hobby store their subject has changed to Jensen taking more time off from filming projects. He admits that he’s still in love with acting as his career but a break would be nice. Unfortunately, his manager and publicist don’t think that’s wise. Still, he tells Jared that he has plenty to live on and be comfortable with so a break wouldn’t kill him. And even if it did—even if no one had any interest in him a year from now—he thinks he might be able to manage that.

“I can’t remember the last time I had an entire week off,” the older man sighs, a model helicopter in his hands. “You know, nowhere to be, nothing to do.”

“Is this stressful?” Jared asks, taking the box from Jensen’s hands and placing it on the counter. He pays for it despite Jensen’s protests but makes him hold the bag.

“No, not at all,” he answers with a lazy smile. “Jay, I’ve dated some people who expected me to take them on cruises and jets 24/7.”

Jared laughs and rolls his eyes. “Gee, thanks Jen. Good to know you can be a slob around me.”

“Dude, I stopped caring about impressing you weeks ago. I don’t even suck in my gut anymore.”

“You don’t have a gut to speak of.”

“Huh, guess I don’t. I really am a perfect specimen of manliness.”

With a sigh, Jared snips, “Bless your heart, you think that honey, you think that.”

 

At the next shop, which turns out to be a bookstore, they split up for ten minutes. Jared wanders over to the fiction section and Jensen browses the Military History aisle. They both come back with entirely different selections but swap so they can read the dust jackets. Jared tells Jensen he made a good choice; the book he chose is a steady seller at Mayhue’s, with a lot of people coming back and asking if the author wrote more. He lets Jensen pay for the books and is happy to carry that bag.

By the time they make it back to the SUV their conversation is a lighter. Jared misses the Rotties but is glad to be able to hold Jensen’s hand on the way back to his home. It’s just about sunset when they arrive, and Jensen insists that he’ll make dinner.

Half an hour later, after a quick shower, Jared pads into the kitchen. He chose to wear a pair of Jensen’s track pants and one of his many Cowboys shirts, hoping he wouldn’t mind. Of course he has his own clothes but there’s something about wearing Jensen’s that makes him feel comfortable. Without Loretta here Jared feels at ease once more. He steps out onto the expansive deck. It’s just like the rest of the house—sleek but classic. The deck is a dark mahogany, with the same type of tiki torches all around the edge as the ones on the beach. Paper lanterns hang from a few of the torches, lit up with candles inside. It’s beautifully lit; the fire from the torches giving stronger light and the candles inside the lanterns adding a soft glow to everything.

The backyard is something Jared instinctively knows sealed the deal for Jensen buying this particular property.

“Jen,” he says, walking up to Jensen and wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist. “It’s so pretty out here.”

There’s a small patch of garden to the left of the deck, complete with a small fountain, and long stretches of nothing but sweet smelling, soft, thick grass. A small seating area separate from the deck is near the pool, which is bordered by southwestern style tile. The entire border of the backyard is lined with tall, thick palm trees. There are two palm trees that aren’t directly on the border, so a hammock was hung there. Close to the hammock is a fire pit; Jared wonders if they can make s’mores in it later.

Jensen smiles and leans back into Jared. “Thank you, sweetheart. Glad you like it here.”

Jared presses a tiny kiss to Jensen’s neck. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Not everyone wants to stay at home and watch me grill steaks and hear me play corny songs on my guitar.” The only thing truly fancy and ostentatious is the grill on the deck. It’s big enough to serve as a smoker—very much a Texan’s kind of grill.

“You gonna play for me?” Jared asks, swaying back and forth a little. “I’d choose this a million times over jets and limos and cruises.”

“You’d choose anything that involved free food, Jay.”

“This is true.”

“Thank you.” That is said softly and tenderly, much in the same way as the night before, right before Jared fell asleep. He rubs Jensen’s middle and chest, humming against his shoulder, watching the older man turn the steaks on the grill. There are baked potatoes steaming away in the little box off the right, and corn wrapped in foil on the far side of the grill, away from the hottest part of the fire.

A few minutes are spent talking about charcoal versus propane—Jensen makes the best Hank Hill impression—and Jared sets the table on the deck. There’s space for four but with just the two of them there is plenty of room. Colorful ceramic plates are already put down; Jared just grabs the silverware and beer from inside. When they sit down, it’s the best meal he’s had with Jensen, not counting Thanksgiving.

The food is delicious. Jensen knows how to grill a steak.

They talk a little but mostly they just look out at the scenery and then back at each other.

When dinner is wrapped up, Jared relaxes back into his chair and settles in for his own private concert. It’s terrible what Jensen does with a guitar. Atrocious what the man can do with the strum of his fingers and the sound of his voice. He plays just to play for a while, singing snippets of songs, tuning and adjusting throughout. Twice, he looks over at Jared and smiles shyly. Jared cheers him on, clapping and whooping.

The song that Jensen settles on, Jared tucks away forever.

It’s dark outside but the torches light up their piece of paradise. The red from the sun earlier has faded on Jensen, giving him a rich golden tan already. His fingers glide over the strings and he taps his left foot, keeping rhythm, looking over at Jared in between verses.

It is everything and not enough at all.

“Oh the desert dreams of a river,” Jensen sings out clearly, his voice carrying richly, “that will run down to the sea. Like my heart longs for an ocean to wash down over me. Oh won’t you take me from this valley, to that mountain high above. Oh I will pray, pray, pray till I see your smiling face. I will pray, pray, pray to the one that I love. Oh the outcast dreams of acceptance, just to find pure love’s embrace like an orphan longs for its mother. May you hold me in your grace.”

The song isn’t what most people would guess Jensen would play. It’s not Zeppelin, it’s not Garth Brooks. It’s a Civil Wars song Jared knows because it’s one of his favorites too.

“Jay, won’t you take me from this valley to that mountain high above…”

He can’t help but grin and sing along, despite his initial reservations. He isn’t the professional singer here, but he gives it a try, unable to stop smiling as he does. “I will pray, pray, pray till I see your smiling face.”

They sing the middle together and Jared doesn’t care if he’s in tune with Jensen or not. It’s their voices singing together, with the steady, expert sound of Jensen’s guitar.

“Oh the caged bird dreams of a strong wind that will flow beneath her wings, like a voice longs for a melody. Oh Jesus, carry me,” they both call out. The strumming increases in tempo and volume, Jensen closes his eyes but Jared never takes his off Jensen.

Together, they finish the song. Jensen opens his eyes again and they look at each other for the last happy lines. “I will pray, pray, pray till I see your smiling face. I will pray, pray, pray to the one I love.”

Jensen does a few happy strums before they burst out into laughter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second night in Jensen's home is spent relaxing; Jensen does ask Jared a serious question at six am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas to those of you celebrating! more fluff is forthcoming. happy winter to everyone! it's certainly cold over here. 
> 
> i'll have another update today for Photo-Op, hang tight! 
> 
> <333333

They play soccer at ten in the backyard because they can.

They go for a swim at midnight because they can.

They figure out that the bathtub _might_ fit two people but those two people have to not be six feet tall.

Jared slips something out of his backpack and Jensen jokes about it being a sexy time toy. A copy of _Fistful of Dollars_ shuts him up. Like a little kid, Jensen makes popcorn and whines at Jared until they’re in the movie room, which Jared hadn’t even known existed. Most of the movies and consoles are kept downstairs in the living room, but the movie room, two rooms down from the master bedroom, is something else. It’s more like a theater and Jared is afraid to touch anything. Luckily, he doesn’t have to.

Sitting with the bowl of popcorn, Jared admires the view of Jensen’s ass outlined in the dark blue pajama pants he’s wearing as he bends over to put on the movie. It’s a cool night for Miami, so they turned the air off and opened windows. The movie room has one large window and from it, a refreshing breeze passes through every once in a while.

The popcorn is crunchy and Jared smushes a handful into Jensen’s face.

Jensen is terrible and licks the salt and butter off of Jared’s fingers.

Ten minutes of heated making out and groping are paused when Jensen has to say his favorite line of the movie. Standing on the couch, erection proudly jutting out, with his hands on his hips, Jensen wobbles only a little. He delivers the line in perfect sync with the Man with No Name, in full Texas drawl, declaring to the room, “Sometimes the dead can be more useful than the living.”

It is Jared’s sacred right and honor to throw popcorn at Jensen’s crotch and pull him down for a sloppy kiss. After a series of loud laughs and playful shoves, they settle back onto the couch, Jensen’s arm wrapped around Jared’s shoulders, Jared resting his head on Jensen’s chest. Occasionally, Jensen props his chin on the top of Jared’s head. No matter how they stretch out on the couch, they are comfortable and lazy. The movie isn’t bad and Jared could watch the next two but he wishes there were a few sci-fi elements in them. Imagining Clint Eastwood being plopped in _Firefly_ makes him snicker. Of course, Jensen demands to know what he’s laughing at, and of course Jared can’t keep it to himself.

“You’re terrible,” Jensen groans, tugging at Jared’s hair playfully. “Nathan played him more like John Wayne anyway.”

“Don’t lie to me, Jensen.”

“I ain’t lyin’,” he slurs back, sleepy already and it’s not even three. Jensen scratches his middle, which Jared finds stupidly adorable. “Spoke to him myself. Honest.”

Grinning, Jared continues to tease Jensen. “Widdle Jensen is sweepy.”

“When you are thirty, I’m going to kick your ass and tell you I told you so. Bed? Please?”

This is an interesting thought. Jared can’t imagine himself being twenty-one, let alone thirty. That’s twelve years away for him. In twelve years, who knows what he will have done, what he might have seen, the people he has yet to meet on the way. He doesn’t voice it out loud because he’s unsure of how to express it properly, without sounding too clingy or emotional, but he hopes he’ll still be in Jensen’s life. In whatever way, as a friend or something else, he hopes for that.

Back in the moment, Jared stretches out over Jensen. “I suppose we can get up.” he sighs. “I could ask you for anything right now and you’d say yes. You’re like liquid.”

There’s another moment of silence that concerns Jared but Jensen glosses over it—that is also disconcerting but at least there isn’t any more silence. “Shaddap. Ugh, we have to move. I’m not sleepin’ on this couch. C’mon, at least lie in bed with me. You can read an’ stay up if you wan’.”

It’s Jared who gets up first and tugs Jensen to the master bathroom. Stumbling, they both make it and start getting ready to sleep. In a comfortable silence, they pass back and forth the tube of toothpaste. For someone whose living depends on their appearance, Jensen is very laid back. He brushes and flosses every morning and night, applies some anti-acne natural tea tree stuff Jared thinks smells great on him, and that’s it. That’s his entire nighttime routine—there are no anti-aging creams, no fancy celebrity products that he puts on before sleeping. The man is naturally good looking _and_ blessed with good skin. Jared makes faces in the mirror while Jensen dabs on the tea tree oil.

He’s not too surprised when Jensen elbows him in the stomach.

 

 

At six in the morning, Jared is woken up.

He had been dreaming about work, oddly enough. There was something involved with shelving books over and over again but his cart never emptied. He would have to think about that later.

Currently, however, he’s a little miffed about being shaken awake.

“What?” he grumbles, pulling the covers up to his nose.

“Jay?”

The tone in Jensen’s voice causes him to turn over immediately. In three seconds he is wide awake and in full momma mode, ready to kick ass and hurt whomever inspired that hurt, tender tone in Jensen’s normally gravely, confident voice. “Jen? What? What’s wrong?” They were spooning again; that seems to be their default sleeping position and Jared is used to being the little spoon now; at least it means he’s always warm.

Jensen hides his face and sniffles.

“Nothin’, don’ worry.”

In any other case, Jared would be incredibly anxious about this situation. He would be worrying about how to approach Jensen or how to talk to him or what to do. While he is worried, he’s not panicking.

“Tell me, please,” he whispers, bumping their foreheads together. The house is quiet and still; their room filled with inky darkness and tiny slivers of sunlight let in by the cracks of the blinds. Jared briefly wonders if Jensen ever gets lonely here.

Since Jensen is still reluctant to voice what’s wrong and Jared doesn’t want to push, he closes his eyes and runs his left hand through Jensen’s hair. His fingers card through Jensen’s hair, which Jared has discovered isn’t really blond but it’s not entirely brown either. It’s this shade just in between, but Jensen usually gets cast for roles that require him to dye his hair lighter. Jared wonders what it might look like natural, if it turns darker, or if it gets redder like Jensen’s facial hair.

There are a lot of little things about Jensen that Jared appreciates. One is his humming. He’s usually humming a tune when he’s comfortable and relaxed. It’s something very small in comparison to other things, but Jared feels more at ease when Jensen is humming. It means there isn’t any hurry, there is nowhere to be, and the world is silent enough that he can hear it.

Right now, he hums instead.

It’s a tune that doesn’t belong to a song but he’s heard Jensen hum it before. He takes a deep breath and noses Jensen’s jaw. The bed smells like them already.

He has a few doubts, lingering things that he tries not to think about. He worries sometimes that he really did die at the convention and this is part of some odd coma induced dream. He fears that perhaps he was so tired in the line that he fell asleep and this is the product of his fantasies, imagination, and the fic he was reading the night before. However, even if these were dreams, Jared maintains gratitude for them. Better to have dreamt about Jensen this way than nothing at all. Jared hopes that isn’t too sentimental of him.

Jensen’s breathing hasn’t steadied out, so Jared knows he’s still awake.

His hand still in Jensen’s hair, Jared gently massages his fingers through. Still humming, he switches the tune to something his momma used to sing when he was a kid and couldn’t sleep.

“Jay?” Jensen murmurs, his voice deep but with a tone of hesitance. “Am I holdin’ you back?”

“Nope.”

“You sure?”

This is a conversation they need to have during the day, when they’re both awake, but Jared doesn’t mind having the start of it now so Jensen can feel better. “Yeah, very sure. Am I holdin’ you back?”

“No, never.” He feels Jensen tense up right before that reply. This has been bothering Jensen for a while; maybe this is what has been a little off about him this past weekend.

There is an entire king size bed for them to sprawl out. Only a small portion of it is used up; Jared presses them close but he’s not the only one hanging on. There isn’t anything planned for Sunday. It was declared lazy day around the house by Jensen right before the movie started. The absence of any place to be or people to meet eases them both.

“You gonna be here in the mornin’?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah,” Jared replies.

For the moment, everything is as simple as that.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday afternoon is meant for a movie they don't watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter!
> 
> Merry Christmas to y'all! THANK YOU so much for being such wonderful readers and supporting me and my writing. <3
> 
> I give you porn. /phew/
> 
> I hope you are all someplace warm and lovely tonight, even if it's at home, curled up in your bed. 
> 
> Leave me comments my dears! I always love feedback after smut chapters. :D

When he wakes up at noon, Jensen isn’t there.

After a brief moment of panic, he hears footsteps in the hallway. Very quickly, his fears are put to rest. There is Jensen and a tray of French toast, bacon done extra crispy, and an array of juice, coffee, and syrup. It’s all Jared’s favorite things in one, brought to him while he’s in bed.

“Well,” he snips at Jensen, who is smiling and holding out the tray like he’s five years old. Jared stretches out in the middle of the bed and puts his hands behind his head. “Bring it here, man servant. Chop, chop.”

With a roll of his eyes, Jensen practically dumps the tray on Jared’s lap.

Breakfast is delicious but when Jared goes downstairs for a bottle of water, the kitchen is an absolute mess. Jensen cooks like he’s five years old too.

He cleans up while Jensen conducts super-secret movie star business on his phone—he kicked Jared out for a few minutes—but doesn’t mind it. He’s used to cleaning up because he’s always kept the house neat for his momma whenever she had to work late. Jensen isn’t an overall messy person, but he does like to toss things around here and there. It makes the house look more lived in, Jared supposes, instead of being like the inside of a home and architecture magazine. But everywhere he goes in the house there is evidence of life. Jensen murmured something about not being here so often to make it feel like _his_ all the time, but Jared can’t see that. There are cheesy souvenir magnets from different places all across the world on the fridge. Jared’s favorite is a little cartoon mouse wearing a beret, holding up a wheel of cheese, squeaking the words, “From Paris with Love!” It’s exactly the kind of magnet Jensen would have kept from whomever he got it from, or perhaps exactly the kind of magnet he would have picked out to remember his trip by.

The ice maker is always set to crush. There is a stash of Godiva chocolate truffles in the fridge that Jensen _thinks_ is well-hidden. It’s not.

There is mail on the island, various things that Jared doesn't snoop into but they look similar to the pieces of mail his momma receives--bills, notices, records. 

Sometimes Jared feels their age difference a lot. Jensen owns cars and property and does big adult things and has big adult type responsibilities. Jensen has traveled all over—this is one of the first times Jared has been out of Texas with someone who isn’t family.

But he smiles as he cleans off a smattering of batter from the floor—the damn floor!—and finished the pile of dishes. His momma and his friends remind him that for all of what Jensen has done and seen, he’s obviously still someone who changes into their sweatpants as soon as they walk in the door, someone who falls asleep on the couch holding the remote, and someone who can kick back a cheap beer just as good as anyone.

By the time Jared is done making the kitchen presentable again, Jensen has finished whatever it was that was so important and he pulls Jared into the living room. Three options are given to him: more Clint Eastwood, some weird action film Jared’s never heard of, or _Lord of the Rings: Two Towers_.

“ _Two Towers_!” Jared calls out, raising his arms. “Viggo! Viggo!”

“I’m not putting the movie on just so you can jerk it to Viggo!” Jensen snaps, looking like a pissed off Texan housewife. “Be serious—we’re watching for Orlando Fucking Bloom.”

Jared gasps loudly and clutches a pillow to his chest. “You— _you_ —have a thing for Orlando Bloom?!”

Although Jensen tries to change the subject while he’s putting on the movie, Jared doesn’t let it go. He offers to wear elf ears in bed if Jensen would prefer, or perhaps take up archery and show him how to _aim_ , or even better still, he could totally pull off the blond wig. In turn, every time Viggo is on screen, Jensen boos obnoxiously and does anything he can to block Jared’s view of the screen.

It all turns into something Jared can still barely believe, yet feels as natural as anything.

The couch is obviously very slippery, so they end up sprawled out on the floor. Jensen makes a remark about how boring the Ents are—Jared retorts that Jensen’s face is boring—and somehow they end up kissing, which turns into making out. While Gandalf is discovered to have been reborn, Jared tries to keep quiet. However, he reminds himself that it’s only them in the house, this is Jensen’s home, and he starts making as much noise as he pleases. It’s difficult to stay silent when he’s on his back, legs wrapped around Jensen’s waist, their erections grinding against each other as Jensen looms over him.

They take their time with every kiss but the rhythm changes and the pressure is adjusted in their lips and hips. Some of the kisses are slow and barely there, their lips only just touching. Others are firm and hungry and Jared’s mouth is pushed open and the angle of his head changes so he can open up all the way to Jensen’s swiping, hot tongue.

Sweat pants don’t have much to them and they’re both wearing a pair, so when Jared manages to glance down, he sees the large tent in Jensen’s.

Thick fingers pull at the waist of Jared’s.

Jared stretches out and whines when kisses trail down his chest, stomach, and hips. His sweats aren’t pulled down despite the tugging. Instead, his cock is coaxed out of the convenient slit in the front. Before he can react further, Jensen’s lips are sealed around the head of Jared’s cock. And instead of bobbing up and down, Jensen keeps his mouth there, sucking and curling his tongue under the crown. He pulls away enough to dip his tongue into the tip. It’s agony. Jensen takes his time.

On the screen, Eomer has just met and threatened Gimli. It’s one of Jared’s favorite scenes because Aragorn gets to introduce everyone like it’s a tea party instead of impending doom. But he’s distracted and his focus flips back to Jensen, who has procured lube from some mystical place.

“I hate you,” Jared groans when Jensen doesn’t do anything with the lube. “Oh god… hate…”

A slight chuckle is given but Jensen never lets his mouth come off of Jared. His tongue starts flickering faster, still only on the head, and Jared can feel himself twitching in response. He’s panting and breathing hard, clutching at a pillow he dragged away from the couch. It’s instinct to buck his hips up and try to push into Jensen’s mouth, fit himself past those pink lips, stretch open Jensen’s warm, wet throat. But Jensen doesn’t let him; he keeps Jared’s hips firmly in place with his hands, glancing up with a look of pure evil and self-satisfaction. The fucker is enjoying the slow torture.

“Jen, need to fuck your mouth,” Jared finally cries out, frustrated and oversensitive. His entire body is too warm and wound up. “Please, please, please.”

An answer is given in the form of Jensen opening his mouth—there’s a glimmer of hope.

But he only does it to tease.

In a second, those lips are wrapped around the head again, this time applying more spit and pressure. The rhythm he sets is fast and hard, his tongue working, twisting, and flickering. There isn’t even a hand on the base of Jared’s cock. He is untouched and that makes him crave Jensen’s hands all over him even more.

It’s a disappointment and a joy when he’s finally turned over, on his stomach, and the sweats pulled down. But as soon as he feels Jensen’s tongue in a new place, this one much worse and so, so good, Jared knows Jensen is out to kill him.

He pushes his hips back eagerly and lets out a moan when he hears a hitch in Jensen’s breath.

A small amount of lube is dribbled on Jared, which doesn’t feel like much but gets him excited anyway. What changes is when Jensen blows on it, which causes it to warm up and sends tingling sensations from Jared’s hole straight to the tip of his cock. Holding onto the same pillow, Jared sighs and groans when Jensen’s tongue slides into him. Broad, wide movements of Jensen’s tongue keep Jared’s thighs trembling and his cock swelling. After a minute of this simple act, Jensen starts to dip his tongue in and out, sliding it in all the way then taking it out and starting all over, varying the pressure every time. He keeps his hands on Jared’s ass, spreading him open, and within a few minutes he’s moaning as loud and as often as Jared is. There is no shame or embarrassment as Jensen begins slurping and sucking, using his entire mouth. The bristle and rub of his growing beard scratch against Jared roughly in the best kind of way. When Jensen pauses for a moment, he rubs his chin on the inside of Jared’s thigh, laughing softly when Jared’s entire body shudders.

Starting up again, Jared nearly starts crying when Jensen’s tongue is pushed as far as it can go. He wiggles his hips a little to signify that Jensen better not be playing around anymore. Unfortunately, Jensen ignores him. One firm hand grasps Jared’s balls and gently, slowly, pulls them down and back. At first it feels a little funny and Jared is afraid it’ll hurt, but Jensen takes care. At the same time his tongue is swiveling in a motion that shouldn’t be physically possible, his hand is working Jared’s balls, altering the pressure but keeping them firmly gripped. Jared knows he shouldn’t reach down to jerk himself off but there’s only so much teasing he can take.

What distracts him is Jensen pulling a little harder, his breath huffing against Jared’s ass. His hand works Jared’s balls lower, with increasing pressure, until his wrist twists in an angle that causes Jared to buck.

He’s about to cuss Jensen out and demand something happen but he doesn’t get the chance to.

Faster than he can comprehend, Jensen pulls away but comes back, wrapping his arms under Jared’s chest, mounting him and fucking into him quickly. As the fat head of Jensen’s cock pushes against Jared’s body, Jared lets out a long, loud moan, his head bumping into Jensen’s shoulder.

They both push and wrestle against each other. He feels all of Jensen’s muscles working against his own. The squeeze of Jensen’s biceps as he holds Jared close, the tightness of Jensen’s stomach muscles, and the clench of his firm thighs. He lubed himself up before, must have done it while he was rimming, and the warming lube feels even better with Jensen’s cock pushing in.

Jared cries out once, twice, three times, gasping and grunting as he is held down. He reaches back and grabs a tuft of Jensen’s hair, working his own hips back, clenching his ass, forcing Jensen to work harder. Jensen’s nose presses against the back of his ear and it’s not long before that mouth is working again, in a different but just as compelling way.

“Take my cock baby, take it. Fuck, fuck yes, Jay. Uhn, so fucking tight sweetheart, open up, open up.” That’s all said in the deepest, fiercest tone of voice Jared has ever heard from Jensen; it cuts through him instantly. Jensen is heavy and bloated inside him, filling up every inch and then some. There’s a tinge of pain from how rough he’s thrusting—slightly elevated above Jared’s hips—but it’s just enough that it balances out and Jared begins to crave it. He pulls on Jensen’s hair, gripping the short strands, and rolls his hips backwards, fucking himself in time with Jensen’s thrusts forward.

Pounding against Jared, Jensen’s balls slap against his ass. Jared begs him for harder, keens for him to go deeper. They never have more than an inch of room in between them. Jensen manages to wrestle the pillow away from Jared’s chest and shoves it under Jared’s hips instead, so that Jared fucks into it. It’s difficult to avoid rug burn but Jared doesn’t really care either way. Fucking rougher, their movements more desperate and heated with every passing minute, Jared encourages Jensen, eggs him on.

Large, elegant fingers play with Jared’s nipples, then dip down to Jared’s hips. One hand holds his hip while the other jerks him off, twisting at the head, gripping around the base a few times before Jared bumps Jensen in the chest.

He can’t get enough of it all.

More than anything, it’s the feeling of Jensen slamming into him, hitting his prostate effortlessly. Driving down, Jensen gets as deep as possible and Jared feels every throb and twitch of Jensen’s cock. He changes things up for Jared in the next thrust, pushing all the way in and pulling all the way out. He holds Jared’s ass open for ten excruciating seconds, admiring how open Jared is, then plunges in, bearing down his weight, knocking the wind out of Jared.

Sunk in to the root, Jensen loses it first. He comes hard, fucking Jared in smaller, faster thrusts, rolling his hips, and hits Jared’s prostate every time.

“Oh shit,” Jensen growls, biting Jared’s ear lobe. “Sweetheart, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Jared feels his eyes roll back.

Jensen isn’t a small man.

It turns him on to feel pinned underneath, held there, pressed into the floor while Jensen has his way. He could never trust anyone else to do this.

What pushes him over the edge is Jensen pulling out midway through his own orgasm and striping Jared’s ass with come, rubbing it in until Jared’s skin is pink. Jared comes during that, crying out, practically screaming himself hoarse. He humps the pillow under him and is grateful when Jensen pushes two fingers in, pressing down on his prostate, making every sensation intensified.

“Again, come again Jay,” Jensen commands, his fingers working after Jared is done shooting. “I know you can, baby. Do it again.”

He almost protests; almost tells Jensen that no, he can’t.

But his own body proves him wrong. His second is weaker and takes a minute of Jensen fucking him with his hand, but it happens. Pleasure blooms at the base of his spine, then in his balls, and forces itself out of the tip of his flushed, still heavy cock.

Jensen pulls out with care as always, giving Jared time to adjust before and as he does. He flops down beside Jared, wheezing slightly, which Jared finds amusing.

They’re both sweating and sticky and unable to speak.

Loving hands are run over Jared’s back, ass, and thighs. Fingers play with the come in between his ass, but Jared doesn’t mind. It feels good, as it always does, and he sighs when Jensen pushes one finger in again, meeting no resistance.

“Mine,” Jensen murmurs, bumping their noses together.

“Mmhmm, yours,” Jared answers back, his eyes closed as Jensen slips in another finger. He holds his fingers there for another minute just for the feel of it. It’s intimate in a way Jared can’t imagine being with anyone else.

Of course Jared has to ruin the moment when he hears Sam on the screen.

“Potatoes!” Jared snickers, looking at the screen then back at Jensen, his nose scrunching in delight. “Boil ‘em, mash ‘em, stick ‘em in a stew!”

Jensen takes his fingers out.

He thwacks his hand against Jared’s ass, which causes him to yelp.

“This ass,” Jensen declares, rolling over and grabbing a bottle of water. He takes a drink, then passes it to Jared. It’s entirely unexpected when Jensen then proceeds to do the best Gollum impression ever. “My precioussssss.”

Jared spits out his water, laughing way too hard.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious conversation is had over dinner; the boys part ways on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuing with the Christmas updates! <333 
> 
> i hope to get the fic up to present day by the end of Christmas. here's hoping!
> 
> back to baking cookies at a ridiculous hour of night. XD

Their serious conversation is had over dinner, which they take out on the deck. No one felt like cooking so Jensen ordered in from his favorite Chinese place. Jared comments that there’s enough to feed an army and Jensen replies that there’s just enough to feed himself and Jared, _maybe_.

Jared didn’t think that serious conversations could be had over dinner without someone getting upset. But they talk for a long time after the food is gone. Jensen opens up and, in his own way, expresses that sometimes he fears he’s much too old for Jared.

“You’re in a very different point in your life than I am,” Jensen admits, taking another sip of the wine he’d brought up from the cellar Jared just found out existed. “You should get out there and travel, do what you want, you know? You shouldn’t have to worry about what I’m doing and I have to be honest… work keeps me really busy. I know that right now… texting and stuff seems like enough but what if it’s not?” He goes on to detail his schedule for the next month, which is booked solid because production wants to wrap up at a certain point before the holidays. He will literally be working through the next four weeks, filming for the movie and doing press for it and a few other projects. He wants to get back into the studio as well, which should be manageable on his one day off from filming during the week, but that will also take time away from them.

There’s also the topic of conventions and award shows. They’re all over the place, a lot of them centered near Los Angeles, and Jensen insists that Jared wouldn’t like being carted around to each and every one. He doesn’t entirely enjoy the events, but he does like the opportunity to see his fans and coworkers in the industry.

If life were entirely up to Jensen, he might just work from home and make occasional forays out into the real world.

Jensen is convinced that Jared shouldn’t feel tied down to him.

Instead of getting upset, Jared wonders, out loud, what could prompt Jensen to come to these conclusions? “Is this what happened to you when you were eighteen, Jen? Did you wanna see the world and someone held you back?”

“No. I did my own thing and I… I never regretted that.”

“So if I do my own thing as it’s defined by me, isn’t it up to me to regret it or not?” Jared gets up and lights a tiki torch the way Jensen showed him how the night before. “You know, you always tell me you’re just like anyone else. Well, I’m just like anyone else too. I got the same fears. I can turn this whole thing around and tell you that I feel like I’m too young for you. What are you doing with me, Jen? I can’t buy you a new car for Christmas, I can barely afford to take you out for dinner every time we go out. You’re right, I don’t know what I want to do with my life or my career or whatever. That’s why I took time off from college, that and my momma needed me.” Jared takes a moment and instead of sitting back in his chair, he hovers around Jensen’s.

It’s evening now, with the sun setting and the torches casting a soft glow onto everything around them. The neighborhood is quiet, with people still out of town for the holiday, and Jensen, while nervous, looks as handsome as ever in a pair of faded jeans and a plain black shirt.

Jared smiles because he feels at ease. “You’ll support me in whatever I choose to do, right Jen? Like, I can live my life but you’ll be there with me?”

“Of course,” Jensen says quickly. “I just don’t want you to miss out on anything. I don’t want you waiting around for me.”

“I do have my own life outside of you,” Jared teases with the same smile as before. “Being with you doesn’t mean my life ends. It means my life gets to be part of yours.”

The smile Jensen returns matches his own. The torches make something in Jensen’s eyes sparkle, not that they really needed help. “You’re so mushy, Jay. Bless your heart.” Even with the snarky comment, Jensen extends his hand out for Jared, which he accepts.

Pulled into a kiss, their day ends and night begins.

 

 

Sunday night sex is slow but memorable.

Jared holds onto every moment but before he knows it, it’s Monday afternoon and they’re wheeling their suitcases back out into the SUV. He can’t stop sighing and neither one of them talks much. They’re both busy pouting and pretending that the real world doesn’t need them back.

Before they got distracted by sex the night before, they briefly discussed Christmas plans. Jared’s momma already gave up his spot at the kitchen for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He tried to protest and insist that he could still work at least an hour each day but she seemed almost angry when he kept pushing the suggestion. Jensen knows he should swing by Richardson and visit, especially since his nieces and nephews will be there, but he didn’t actually commit to anything so he might still be able to take a wrong turn and end up in the Austin airport instead of Dallas.

But nothing got set in stone since Jensen might have to work up until the twenty-third. He made sure not to promise anything to Jared, but he did promise to try as much as possible to make something happen.

That doesn’t entirely help their situation now, however.

Because Jensen tries his best to stay out of the public eye in Miami, there are no paparazzi waiting for them at the airport, but someone else is.

“John!” Jared calls out, waving. “Are you here to fly back with Jensen?”

“Yep, got a long flight with this one. You two have a nice time?” John looks as tan as they are and especially well-rested. Jared is glad they weren’t the only ones having a good time this weekend.

Jensen’s flight to Vancouver has a stop in Los Angeles, where he’ll go to his house there, change and sleep for an hour, then catch the connecting flight in time and head up north. Jared’s flight is considerably less complicated and shorter. Jensen and John will be traveling eleven hours total—with Jensen banking on sleeping on the plane—while Jared has a direct first class flight back to Austin.

“I got a car to take you from the airport back home,” Jensen tells him at his own gate. Jared’s flight leaves an hour later so Jensen is the first to go. “Text me when you land and again when you get in, you hear?”

“Yes sir,” Jared jokes with a smile. They’re standing close, with John giving them a little space. “Call me in LA? And then in Canada?”

“It’ll be seven in the morning your time, sweetheart. I don’t feel like getting mauled to death from waking you up early.”

“ _You_ are the morning grouch, not me,” Jared snips. “I’ll answer, just call me. Promise you’ll text me at least once a day, okay? Don’t make me tell my momma on you.”

Jensen smiles, though there’s something sad about it. Jared hugs him and Jensen hugs back. Neither wants to let go but they both eventually do, at the same time. Trying to remember everything he can, Jared takes note of the smell of Jensen’s cologne, the light faux leather jacket he’s wearing, the faded jeans from the day before he’s still wearing today because they’re comfortable. He has his sun glasses ready in his jacket pocket for when he lands in LA, where there will most likely be paparazzi after him.

Their last kiss is short but sweet.

Every other time they separated Jared knew it wouldn’t be too long before he saw Jensen. They made it three weeks without seeing each other and this will probably be no different. They will both be busy and time will fly by. Maybe they’ll hardly even notice the difference and Christmas will be here sooner than either of them thinks.

At least that’s what Jared hopes as he watches Jensen walk away. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December starts up and Jared can't make time go by fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas updates! <3
> 
> I have a really nice surprise for y'all in these next few chapters. Hopefully I get everything written today! <333

Well, that turns out to be a complete lie.

Time doesn’t go by quickly. Instead, it drags its miserable, stubborn feet. His momma and Jensen remind him daily to be patient but there’s only so much patience Jared has. He secretly checks how much it would cost to fly to Vancouver from Austin but every time he checks the price hasn’t miraculously dropped. It’s only about four hundred dollars for a roundtrip ticket but that’s two hundred more than Jared can reasonably afford. He feels guilty for not being around the house as often, so he chips in financially a little more, as far as his paycheck will let him. And now that Jensen can’t make a wrong turn, Jared picks up as many hours at work as he can, which he hoped would keep him occupied but makes him tired and a little crankier instead.

Throughout the month, Jared spends time with his momma and his friends; twice he goes out with his coworkers. Everyone has little questions about Jensen, and most Jared has no problem answering. His friends are respectful of Jensen’s privacy and they know enough about him from Jared’s ramblings that there isn’t too much left to tell.

When the first frost of December rolls around and hits their block, Jared and two other boys his age go around the neighborhood and salt driveways. That earns him an extra fifty dollars; half of it goes towards his momma’s Christmas present and the other half goes towards gas, food, and some of their electricity bill. This makes him feel more grown up and responsible, but he knows it isn’t quite the same as being thirty years old. Still, little steps are better than no steps. He hears Mrs. Murphy talk about one of her nephews to his momma—he’s twenty-five, never visits, and constantly asks for money over the phone. Both women look over at Jared and he can’t scramble away in time to avoid the lecture of how he better not disrespect his momma that way, even when he’s an old man.

 

Mayhue’s is busy every day, filled with customers and their Christmas lists, but Jared finds himself looking at the clock more and more often, sighing a lot more than he’s used to.

Flocks of teenaged girls visit the store every other day, searching for Jensen. When they see it’s just Jared in the store they make the same bored face that Jared feels. All of a sudden Smithville seems so small. He knows every street and alley and practically every family. This isn’t a problem but it’s frustrating. Whenever he does discover something new about Smithville—like the new ice cream shop on Main—he doesn’t have Jensen there to show it off to. His friends and his mother valiantly try to get him into the Christmas spirit and a few times Jared almost feels it.

But a mug of hot chocolate and all the cookies he could eat don’t entirely satisfy him.

One day, in the second week of December, a shipment comes in and Jared spends the entire day in the backroom, avoiding customers and coworkers. Mr. Mayhue walks by every so often to snip at Jared that he’s nearly convinced Jared is a ghost, except for the fact that ghosts don’t eat that many holiday cookies.

A box on the pallet reveals a new shipment of Clint Eastwood’s memoir. Jared opens it up and skims through it for half an hour, before he realizes what he was doing before. He checks his phone and finds no new messages or pictures or missed phone calls. Yesterday’s picture was one of Jensen’s shoe, which had snow on it and a caption that read: “Miss your cold feet in bed, cold like this damn snow!” Jared was surprised at the coherence of the message; most of the texts and pictures he has gotten lately were proof that Jensen had been awake for too long. He clings to that picture and its caption in his mind as he finishes unpacking the rest of the pallet. Everyone at work declares him the worst person to work with in the backroom because he spends his time eating sugar and being actively antisocial. It’s not his fault people keep bringing in trays full of holiday treats.

After work, he takes his momma out for dinner at her favorite Italian place; the one Jensen went overboard on a few months ago. While they’re waiting for their meals, Jared gets an email. It’s from the convention company, informing him that photo-op tickets are now on-sale for next year and that Jensen Ackles’ tickets usually sell out so he had better act fast.

He can’t help but laugh and show his mother.

“You think he’ll make me buy a ticket?” Jared muses, smiling as he thinks about Jensen back in Texas. “Stand in line for two hours just to get a thirty second photo?”

“Jay, don’t let your food get cold,” Sherri commands, their food just having arrived. “You have got to stop sighing, baby. I hear you sigh like an old man in a nursing home, it’s not healthy. I know you miss Jensen honey, but you’re sucking the fun out of Christmas faster than I can handle. We still haven’t gotten our tree yet, how awful are we this year?”

As he eats his fettuccini, Jared wonders what Jensen does for a Christmas tree.

He doesn’t have to wonder very long though. By the time they’re done with dinner and walking to the Christmas tree lot, a new picture message arrives.

“The guys on set built me a Christmas tree. They are a little misguided,” reads this caption. The photo is of a tiny Christmas tree decorated with Barbie and Ken dolls. At the top, for the star, are bright red panties. It’s a very well-thought out tree.

Later that night, after Jared has lugged in their Christmas tree and his mother is unwrapping the lights, he flops onto his favorite armchair in the living room. With a few glances over at the sofa, he laughs to himself. He’s forever grateful that his mother took her time shopping that weekend.

The next evening, they decorate and bake cookies while listening to an Elvis Christmas album, his momma’s favorite. She is delighted when Jared sings along and dances with her to “Blue Christmas.” It’s a week and a half until Christmas and thanks to his momma, he finally feels like it is December. Of course it is Jared’s official job to taste test one cookie from every batch and by the end of the night he is sick and trembling from the sugar rush and his momma is threatening to take him to get his stomach pumped.

When he comes down from his high, he manages to wrap up the cookies in tins his mother is taking to work, the hospital, and church. There are about three hundred cookies in total, and they’re both covered in an assortment of chocolate, flour, and butter. Sherri sips on a glass of wine and Jared reluctantly drinks chamomile tea to settle his stomach. She looks over and him and goes quiet for a moment, her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t grow up too fast, Jay,” she tells him in an affectionate tone, smiling as she does. “If it were up to me, you’d have stayed five years old your whole life.”

“Momma,” he groans but grins. “If it were up to you, you’d have never let me out of the house.”

“Damn right!” she insists, holding up her glass of wine. “You’d stay with me forever and we could enter in those mother and son photo contests with matching outfits until you’re sixty years old and I have to keep yelling, ‘Eh?!’ and you keep yelling, ‘What?!’ right back.”

“Did you drink an entire bottle while I was taking the last batch out?” Jared asks, laughing loudly. “As fun of a future as that sounds, I think I will take a pass. Maybe next lifetime?”

“Should have had a daughter,” she laments with a long sigh.

“She’d _still_ run off with a brutally handsome man,” Jared quips with a grin. “I got lucky—mine hasn’t whisked me away yet.”

She gives him this look—kind of similar to one Jensen gave him in Miami—that he can’t immediately decipher. He’s interrupted by asking her what she means by that look by his phone ringing. He sprints across the kitchen to the living room and answers it just in time.

“My god, did you fall into a bag of flour?”

“Jen! Shit… I’m a mess!”

“No kidding,” Jensen laughs. “You also look like you’re in sugar withdrawal, got that crazy look in your eyes. Should I call back later?”

It’s midnight in Smithville, which makes it ten at night in Vancouver. Jensen usually has a five a.m. call on set, which means he’s up by four to get ready and go to makeup. Quite a few times during their phone calls Jensen tells Jared how grateful he is that this movie doesn’t require a shit ton of makeup. Tonight, Jensen is ready for bed, perched on the bed of his hotel room, one light on so the background is dark. Jared tries to hold his phone at a decent angle but he’s repeatedly distracted by watching Jensen.

The older man is dressed only in a pair of black boxer briefs. The movie has him working out extra, which defines his thighs and chest a little more, and Jared can feel his mouth water. They tried jerking off to each other while using Face Time but both times they failed spectacularly—Jared ended up nearly breaking his phone and Jensen missed a phone call from the set.

“I’m good now,” Jared blurts out. “You’re just in time; you can see all the cookies we baked and the tree! Your tree is pretty good though. Dunno if we can top that.”

A relaxed but tired laugh comes through the phone. Every time they talk over the phone he’s incredibly grateful for technology; he couldn’t imagine being away from Jensen this long and so often with only letters available to them. He has sent Jensen two letters and a book to the set, which Jensen has received, but they aren’t the same as being able to hear his laugh in real time. Jensen talks about the set, he asks Jared how he’s doing and if there are any cranky customers at work. Jared takes the phone over to his momma, where they all say a happy hello, and he retells the story of a lady who came in with a list twenty items long. This lady put all her items on hold and both Jared and Mr. Mayhue made sure they were kept on hold past the regular hold date. When she came in a week later, her books were nowhere to be found. After searching the entire store from top to bottom, and after she threw a fit and demanded to be compensated, then accused Jared of ruining her Christmas, it was found out that her husband had picked up the order an hour before.

“I would have cut her, Jay,” Jensen laughs and yawns. “Dunno how you do it.”

“I was close,” he admits, “but Mr. Mayhue held me back.”

After Jared shows Jensen all the cookies, the tree, and the two presents under the tree that have magically appeared there already, he sets the phone down on the counter, propping it up with a few books. He looks over to his mother. This was her idea but it’s a good one.

He’s taking a chance here and with all his nervousness fluttering around in his chest, he hopes it pays off.

In front of the tree, Jared stands, fidgeting and laughing until his mother turns on the stereo; white noise plays for the moment. He bites his bottom lip and looks over at the phone, where Jensen is confused but interested, peering in closer to the screen.

“Don’t laugh too hard, okay?” Jared warns. He tugs at the hem of the Christmas sweater his mother forced him into earlier in the day.

“Jay,” Jensen fake whispers, “you can’t striptease right now, your mom is five feet away from you.”

Sherri snorts and shouts from her place at the dining room table, where she is writing out Christmas cards to coworkers for the tins. “I don’t need to know about _any_ of what you two do! A mother can only know so much—no thank you! Now hush up and let Jay do his thing.”

She puts on the music before Jared can chicken out.

With a deep breath, Jared tries to steady himself. This is over the top and ridiculous and cheesy but he would do anything to see Jensen smile, to let him know that he is missed terribly.

“Bells will be ringing, the sad, sad news. Oh, what a Christmas to have the blues. My baby’s gone. I have no friends to wish me greetings once again. Choirs will be singin’ Silent Night, Christmas carols, by candlelight. Please come home for Christmas. Please come home for Christmas, if not for Christmas, by New Year’s night…” Jared can’t sing the rest because he’s too busy laughing and blushing and trying to hide his face. He isn’t a great singer but he’s trying and his heart is pounding and he can barely stay still.

This is one of his favorite Christmas songs but it’s never had the meaning it does now.

He sees Jensen beaming on the screen and it’s all worth it.

“So won’t you tell me, I'll never more roam,” Jensen sings back clearly, picking up with the Eagles, holding the phone closer to him. “Christmas and New Year’s will find me home. There’ll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain. And we’ll be happy, happy once again.”

The rest of the song plays and Jensen sets his phone down to clap and hoot. He declares that Jared has a great voice—he should do this more often. There is one moment, right after the song ends, when they look at each other and Jared can almost feel Jensen in the room, as if he reached out, they’d be touching. He can’t stop smiling and neither can Jensen.

Later on, his mother tells him that the best gift of the season is having someone to look at the way Jared and Jensen look at each other.

Right before they hang up, Jensen says, “I thought you’d sing that Mariah Carey song. The Eagles is a solid choice.”

“It was a close tie, Jen,” he answers back. “That or Santa Baby but you know… had to keep it PG.”

“Wish I could have recorded you, Jay,” is murmured sleepily. “Thank you.”

Jensen’s words are simple but heartfelt. He looks so tired by the end of their phone call; Jared insists that he try to get more sleep by the time they talk next. The movie and the promotion for it are going well enough but it’s a hectic schedule to try and finish on time before the holidays. They’ve extended the filming period through January after the holidays, so Jensen will have to be back in Canada for another month, but at least he gets a complete week off. Nothing is said about Christmas yet, but Jared doesn’t mind waiting for confirmation.

“Maybe N’sync next time, Jay,” Jensen says before they hang up. “Love you, you big dork.”

Jared replies back with his own slightly watery I love you, and they say goodbye.

A minute after the phone screen has gone blank, Jared rejoins his mother at the dining room table. She looks over at him and reaches out to mess his hair up. He leans into her touch, happy and warm and just a little sad.

“Momma,” he laughs with a small snort as he helps her place all the tins inside a delivery box, “he knows N’sync songs.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared completes the first parts of his Christmas present to Jensen. On the way, he discovers something about the convention he had previously been wrong about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving along! <3 
> 
> updating the tags also, so watch out for those.

There is only one photographer in town and that is Mr. Jacobs, a very nice gentleman but he is sixty years old and specializes in toddler portraits and weddings.

Thus, Jared downloads two self-timer apps on his phone.

That’s the easy part. The truly difficult part is the outfit, which requires a trip to Austin. He takes the car and makes the drive listening to Christmas songs and munching on cookies he smuggled out of the house. At the LGBTQ Center where he has hung out before, he finds a few familiar faces and asks for information. A drag queen he knows as Jolly Jingles points him in the right direction for what he’s looking for. Jared pays her with a cookie.

He’s gotten spoiled going into places without having to show ID because Jensen is with him. When the shop asks for ID, Jared has to have the attendant hold his bag of cookies while he digs for it. Luckily, the attendant recognizes him when he shows his ID and follows him around, helping him make a selection. Awkwardly, not at all smoothly like Jensen does it, he asks her not to tweet about their encounter or his purchases. She smirks—she’s just a few years older than he is, with blue hair done up in intricate pigtails—and assures him that as much as she’d love to brag to her friends, it’s against company policy to tweet about their clients, celebrities or not.

“You’re safe big boy,” she cackles and shoves him into a dressing room. “Remember that they lace up!”

An hour later, Jared walks out feeling like he stepped out of a time loop.

The attendant was at the convention—that’s where she looked so familiar from. Six months ago her hair was green instead of blue. He remembers because he saw her at sitting near the bar, using an outlet for her laptop and someone walked by and spilled Coke over her skirt. Jared, who had also been mooching off an outlet and the free wifi, had gotten up to get a glass of water and a napkin from the… from the bar.

His cell phone is whipped out and a number is dialed so fast, he amazes himself.

Amazingly, Jensen answers.

“I am currently suspended thirty feet in the air at a 180 degree angle, spotted by a guy whose nickname is Sport, is this an emergency?”

“Why are you answering your phone if you don’t have time to talk,” Jared snips, walking back to his car. “Why do they even let you have your phone on you while you’re doing special effects? And why are you answering if you’re on set anyway? Jen, did you get fired and they left you up there?”

Thousands of miles away, the snort Jensen gives can still be heard. “No but I kind of wish I had been. We cut for a break—they’re fiddling with one of the cameras—and you have somewhat good timing. Besides, I miss you. Thirty feet in the air or not.” Jared hears someone shout in the background and Jensen grunts, then the phone shifts. “So, what can I do you for? Did you miss my sexy voice that much?”

Someone on set yells at Jensen to stop talking to no one and pretending he’s on the phone. Jensen hollers back that he _is_ on the phone with someone. He puts Jared on speaker and grumbles for Jared to say hi to the nice people. Jared stays silent, having gotten into his car, grinning and trying not to make a sound.

“Oh, very mature,” Jensen grumbles as the set people erupt into laughter. Speaker phone is taken off and Jensen crankily demands to know why Jared is calling in the first place, besides to pester him.

“If you must know, I figured out something very important and reassuring.”

“Like what? Like you should be sucking my cock right now?”

“You’re on set!” Jared gasps and laughs. He’s sitting in his car, his face red, looking like a maniac. “But say that again, holy shit.”

“I am also thirty feet above ground and I know how to keep quiet,” Jensen rumbles. “Is that really why you called?”

“No! But thank you for the offer, pervert,” Jared snickers. He knows Jensen would never be completely unprofessional on set. “I just wanted to tell you that you _did_ see me at the bar.”

“What bar?”

“Remember you told me that you saw me in the bar before the photo-op and that’s how you decided you’d give me your number?”

“Yeah sweetheart but I also remember you telling me you weren’t at the bar.”

“I wasn’t, well, not really. I was sitting by the outlets across from it, waiting on a bench. Then I saw someone get Coke spilled on them so I went to the bar and asked for a cup of water and a napkin to help her out. You must have seen me doing that.” Jared can’t help but talk excitedly. He hears Jensen give a soft but happy laugh.

“Sweetheart, can I be honest? Right now, all I remember is you leaning over the bar and me thinking, ‘God damn that’s a pair of legs.’”

“Would you shut the fuck up and let me have my moment?!” Jared teasingly huffs. “You’re thirsty, aren’t you? You know, I’m all alone in my car. I could do whatever I want…” That’s not entirely true. He’s not exactly up for masturbating in the family car or in public. And he needs to get back home. But it is fun to get Jensen wound up.

There’s a muffled groan from the other end of the line. “I’m sorry, I don’t… cut me some slack, Jay. I’ve been up since three, on set since five, and hanging here for an hour now. If they don’t call for an actual break I’m going to murder someone and it’s probably going to be Sport.”

Jared soothes Jensen as much as he can, with promises to make it all worthwhile when they see each other during his one week break at the end of the month. Although they have a good conversation, Jared can’t help but feel a little disappointed when they hang up and he still doesn’t know what is going on for Christmas, which is one week away.

Regardless of actual plans, he does have to get his present ready and it’s going to take patience and time and a whole lot of courage.

He has to remember to lace up.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being separated is not as easy as either of them thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i legit shed a tear while writing this chapter. /sniffs/ 
> 
> the first paragraph, just to clear things up, is consisted of things Jensen sends Jared while they're apart. the second part is what Jared sends to Jensen and the advice he gives in response to Jensen's frustration with the set. hope that clarifies it a bit. <3
> 
> little bit of angst but augh. can you tell that's my favorite christmas song? 
> 
> i'm WIPED from writing so much today so i'm going to hold off for the rest of the night and work on a few other things. actual christmas day in this fic will just have to wait for me to recharge. but there is a surprise! :D
> 
> comments, kudos, etc. are all greatly appreciated and loved and basked in and motivate me to write more sooner. <3

A photo message showing an empty hotel bed, with only one side rumpled, plus a caption that reads: “Too used to being on your right.”

A text sent at six in the morning that reads: “You would destroy craft services.” That is followed by a photo message of a long table filled with every kind of breakfast food imaginable, complete with country fried steak.

A phone call at three in the morning in that tender, hushed voice, admitting that it’s three a.m. and he can’t sleep and he’s lonely and he just wants to be home.

A series of texts that express frustration, anxiety, and doubt about the movie and his acting. A small snippet that includes his director commenting that he seems distracted and disjointed. The careful, vulnerable admittance that it’s all true and he hates not bringing his best game to a set, where so many people are depending on him.

A Face Time talk that lasts ten short minutes but feels like it could go on forever.

They want him to come back from break refreshed and refocused. Everyone has faith in him; he just has to have it in himself.

An express UPS package that arrives on December 22nd, with nothing in it but a set of keys on a simple silver key ring.

 

A photo message of a gingerbread man without a head, with a caption that reads: “I have resorted to cruelty against cookies. I miss you.”

A text sent at midnight that reads: “I can’t hum enough for both of us but I’m trying.” That is followed by a thirty second voice memo. It’s just the hum of a tune but it sounds crisp and clear and deceptively close.

A phone call at noon, on break, that goes to voicemail. A message is left, exhausted and upset. He can’t think about anything but being together again and he’s lonely and he doesn’t quite understand these feelings yet. He admits it on the recording that he’s never felt this way about anyone and he never thought he could. It’s like someone is trying to play a song on his heart but only half the strings work.

A series of texts that reassure and support and cheer on as much as possible. A large text sent in parts filled with sincere compliments and pleas to give things time, to be as patient with himself as he is with everyone else. Reminders that he needs to be gentle with himself because he’s doing his best and that’s all anyone can ask for. The concerned hint that negative pressure helps no one and sleep deprivation and stress affect people more than initially thought.

A Face Time talk that lasts ten minutes and is entirely too short and leaves his chest hurting and his mind wandering, wondering why this is so difficult.

A conversation with his momma about his anxieties and fears—will he always feel this way? Torn up and incomplete and discontent with distance?

His mother telling him on December 23rd to stay home all day to look for the UPS delivery guy and make sure he doesn’t just throw the package on their step because what she ordered is fragile. He waits, haunting the house, upset with himself, and watches the clock, checks his phone constantly.

By seven that night, it’s clear to Jared that Jensen flew to Dallas.

He can’t hold it against Jensen but he does feel heartsick.

And he’s not sure how to cure that.

At eight thirty, he decides to wait until tomorrow to text any more than he already has. He doesn’t want to feel so needy or clingy or desperate. It reminds him of what he felt in the Starbucks and again when he walked down the street, only this time there’s more at risk. Maybe before he’d just have had his feelings hurt. He could have shrugged it off; he could have kept living his life just like before, with no major upheaval.

Reprimanding himself, he switches his phone off. He wasn’t promised anything and Jensen deserves to spend time with his family. Jared is _not_ this kind of partner.

Yes, he can make do.

He just wonders why it hurts so much.

At nine, he hears the sound of the UPS truck pulling up in the driveway. He gets up and drags himself to the door, sighing heavily. They must be doing later deliveries for the holidays. He swings open the front door to make sure he can see the delivery guy and grab the package from him instead of it being tossed.

True enough, there’s the UPS truck.

And there’s a black unmarked car behind it.

 

“It took me eleven hours, two layovers—one of them in fucking Phoenix, with the most annoying seat mate I have ever had _ever_ , three teams of paparazzi, a broken wheel on my carryon, shitty airport food, seas of people everywhere, and not one Starbucks got any of my drinks right and I haven’t slept well in a month and I stink and I… I… I made it. Jay, I’m never doing this again. I’ll never more roam, Christmas and New Year’s will find me here. I promise, sweetheart, I’m sorry… I’m sorry.”

There are a million things Jared can say in response to that.

He goes with the first thing he feels because he’s learned that his first emotion is usually the correct one.

 

Reaching out, they both embrace. Jensen’s coat wrinkles and Jared’s hair is messed up immediately. There isn’t an inch of space in between them.

“Thank you,” Jared whispers and closes his eyes.

This is good. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment by the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny chapter!
> 
> but i had to. too cute not to write this in. <3
> 
> also, a head's up: this fic is ending soon. the ending is hopefully up to par and leaves everyone happy and full of good feels. what i would like to know is: would anyone be interested in a sequel? 
> 
> please let me know!

Inside, Jensen stands near their Christmas tree. He admires a few of the ornaments, especially the ones with Jared’s pictures as a kid on them. He slips a tube of chapstick out of his pocket and applies some in three quick swipes; it’s the first time Jared has seen Jensen’s lips chapped.

“Can I have some?” Jared asks, expecting to be handed the tube.

Instead, Jensen leans over and firmly kisses him.

Chapped lips or not, Jared kisses back.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas dinner is enjoyed and they spend their first night together in Jared's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update but here you go!
> 
> down to the final two chapters. thank you for the wonderful responses for a sequel! you got it, will do! i've already started notes for it. <3
> 
> thank you so much for reading!

They spend the evening with Sherri, who apparently knew Jensen would be arriving and his subsequent plans: traveling early in the morning on Christmas Eve to Miami.

In order to have some time with her son for the holidays, Sherri has the three of them sit down to eat an early Christmas dinner by ten o’clock at night. Their dining room table is decked with food she cooked at Mrs. Murphy’s so that Jared wouldn’t catch on.

“Do you know how hard it is cooking a surprise ham? Y’all better bring me back something extra nice from Miami, especially since I have to spend Christmas alone.” Sherri serves Jared first, like she’s done every Christmas, and makes an extra big plate for Jensen. Being on set in addition to the added workouts has caused Jensen to lose a little weight. She fusses over him and insists that they spend a few days in Texas after Christmas, either with her or Jensen’s family, so he can put on a little of what he’s lost.

“You are always welcome to fly out with us,” Jensen offers with a smile. “I do have guest rooms you know.”

Her face scrunches up and she finishes fixing her own plate. “Excuse me, Mr. Hollywood, but I know y’all ain’t just watching the game while you’re alone.” They can’t help but exchange a smirk between the two of them and Sherri rolls her eyes but ends up laughing.

“Momma, are you really going to be okay by yourself?” Jared asks after they say grace and dig in. His concern may be muffled by the mashed potatoes he’s shoveled into his mouth but the words come out somewhat clear. He’s happy to see Jensen eating just as much and just as eagerly, like he hasn’t had a home cooked meal in ages, which Jared realizes is true.

With a sigh, his mother pours wine for all of them, even though Jared’s portion is the smallest. “Jensen, honey, right here.” She taps on her chin and Jensen wipes at his, saying a quick, “Thank you ma’am,” before picking up his fork again. Jared looks at his mother. She isn’t a small woman, and she definitely isn’t incapable of taking care of herself, but she is his family. There are his uncles and aunties and his grandparents but they aren’t around very often. His father has never been in the picture but Jared hasn’t ever worried or felt sad about that—his momma _was_ the picture.

For every Christmas, she was there. She was Santa and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and whatever else she had to be so that Jared would be happy. As much as he wants to spend time with Jensen, he doesn’t want to leave her alone. He remembers Mrs. Ackles saying, even if it wasn’t in the best intention, that a boy doesn’t leave his mother alone for Christmas and he agrees.

Every bite of dinner is delicious. Jensen is already reaching for seconds. Jared knows that somewhere there is a pecan pie and a pumpkin pie waiting.

“Baby, I love you. You’re my one and only son,” Sherri says in between bites that are far more elegant than any of Jared’s or Jensen’s. “I’ve been Santa every Christmas since you were smaller than a football. At the risk of embarrassing you in front of Mr. Hollywood with stories of you in a red onesie asking me how the reindeer will fit on the roof, I’m just gonna say: I am looking forward to putting my feet up tomorrow after volunteering and watching George Clooney marathons.”

“Ugh, mom…” Jared groans and hides his face for a moment before reaching for another cut of ham.

Jensen snickers but it’s muffled by the forkful of green beans he stuffs in his mouth. Jared glares at him and is rewarded with an open mouth view of half-chewed green beans. When Jared huffs, Jensen laughs, wipes his mouth with his sleeve, swallows, and looks at Sherri. “Awkward knowledge of knowing you have a thing for Clooney aside, I’m kind of glad you said that.”

“Which part? The onesie part? Jay hated that onesie. I put him in it every chance I got.”

“Momma!”

“Let the woman speak!” Jensen laughs. His face is slightly flushed and although he’s exhausted, his eyes are still bright as he leans over in a conspiring way to Sherri. “I’m gonna ask to hear more about that some other time but no, I’m glad about the Clooney part. Excuse me for a moment.” Jensen rises from the table. Within a minute he returns with a plain document mailer. He hands it to Sherri.

She opens it warily, sliding out a glossy 8x10.

Jared knows what it is before she does because he’s been to enough conventions. For an entire minute Sherri is speechless. As she can’t take her eyes off the photo, Jared looks up at Jensen and shakes his head. “You didn’t.”

Of course Jensen just shrugs, like it’s an everyday thing for people to get George Clooney’s picture and autograph. “We were on the same flight to LA this morning. Sorry we both look like shit. Merry Christmas, I’m sorry I’m stealin’ your son.”

After dinner, Jensen is given the biggest piece of pie.

 

Their flight is at nine in the morning so they can get to Miami by noon.

As a treat to himself—because he just flew thousands of miles in less than twenty-four hours—Jensen has chartered a small, private plane. Jared makes a few jokes that Jensen just wants to fly the plane. But it sounds nice to not have to wait in line or go through the airport; they’ll swing right up to the runway and go from there. They don’t have to leave Smithville for Austin until ten thirty, which gives them time to sleep in.

Close to midnight, Jensen takes a long shower in Jared’s bathroom. He stays in there for an hour and Jared gives him that time, spending it packing and talking to his mother. When they say goodnight, he hears his bathroom door open and he pads over to his room, where Jensen is folding open the blankets to Jared’s bed. He’s wearing a black pair of Jared’s boxers and nothing else, still a little damp from his shower. His hair is darker when wet, and messily hangs over his forehead in a way that makes Jared want to run his hands through it. Taking his time, Jensen sits, scoots in, and looks over at Jared in the doorway.

“Are you upset I didn’t get _you_ Clooney’s autograph?” Jensen asks, his voice thick with sleep.

Jared smiles, shuts the door, and is soon beside Jensen.

Their suitcases are next to each other by the door. Jensen didn’t unpack. The house is quiet, except for the sound of Christmas songs being played softly from the living room. Settling into bed, with covers over them both, Jared bumps their noses together.

“Yes, Jen. Very upset.”

“I’ll make it up to you. Get you to meet him next year,” is replied with a yawn at the end. For a moment, they look at each other, until Jensen’s eyes can’t stay open anymore. Yet a few seconds after, there’s a soft murmur from Jensen.

“I’m happy I’m here.”

 

It’s going to be hell waking Jensen up in the morning and getting him out of bed. He looks like he could sleep forever; there are bags under his eyes and his breathing doesn’t steady out as fast as it usually does. Jared runs his fingers through Jensen’s hair and then traces the outline of Jensen’s cheek, down to his jaw. Long eyelashes rest against freckles. And even though Jensen is asleep, Jared replies.

“Me too.” 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On board to Miami, Jared bans Jensen from speaking ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter before work! next chapter is the last one for this fic. and then yes, there will be a sequel. <3 there's still so much to do!
> 
> it might be a little bit before i get the sequel up and running, but check back here and on tumblr for updates. ittakesalotofwater.tumblr.com has become my tumblr for writing updates for all my fics. i haven't forgotten about Your Law or Animated Language (which was supposed to be your Christmas present but things changed!). 
> 
> thank you all! 
> 
> oh, yes, song in this chapter is "She's No Lady" by Lyle Lovett. Give it a listen!

They practically have to poke at Jensen with a broom to get him up in the morning.

Sherri’s the one who threatens him until he’s up and rolling towards the bathroom. She gives Jared a look and mutters, “Good luck with _that_ in the mornings.”

When Jensen is out of the shower, Jared has coffee ready for him, which he takes and holds like it’s the Ring itself. He looks like a man who hasn’t slept in a year and Jared can’t stop fussing over him. He knows when something is kind of off when Jensen doesn’t object to Jared mothering him. There is no grumble that he can take care of himself or growl that if Jared doesn’t stop being a mother hen he’s going to grow tail feathers. In their places are small leans into Jared’s touch and constantly following Jared around the house. Of course Jared doesn’t mind.

At ten, they are rushing to leave. The black unmarked car is a rental Jensen drove and has to return to the Austin airport before they get on the plane. He says he’ll get someone on the runway to do it for him as he takes Jared’s carryon and duffel to the car.

Sherri stands in the doorway.

“I wanna hear from you at least once a day, Jared Tristan. Don’t make me worry more than I already do.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replies dutifully, zipping up the new red hoodie she got him for Christmas. It’s a little baggy but she insists he’ll grow into it. “You sure this is okay, momma? You know I’ll stay.”

Jensen walks up from the car. Politely, he waits, even though they’re running late at this point. Sherri hugs him and then Jared. “If you boys don’t get going, I’m gonna take your tickets and go myself. Get on with you, Jay. Don’t worry about me. Y’all have fun and bring me something back.”

There wasn’t any mention of how long they’re going to be in Miami when Jensen announced the surprise, but the way his momma is talking makes it seem like he’s leaving forever. He wants to remind her that he’s scheduled to work on the 27th, but before he knows it, he’s in the front passenger seat, waving to her as Jensen pulls out of the driveway.

He hopes she likes his present.

 

 

Flying on a private plane is a luxury Jensen does not indulge in ever.

But he might consider it more often.

It’s their plane and the one flight attendant onboard knows Jensen from something a while ago so she gives them their privacy. At one point during their two hour flight, Jared melts into his seat. Jensen keeps nosing at his jaw, leaving scratchy, tiny nips and kisses. He snorts loudly and bites down on Jared’s neck at the end, which causes Jared to erupt in a fit of laughter and swats. 

Some of the best kisses aren’t very deep ones.

They’re the ones that are just barely there. Ones where their lips press together for a moment and they smile at each other right after. The kisses that are simple because they let Jared get reacquainted with the shape of Jensen’s lips. The ones that remind him Jensen is right next to him and entirely his to reach out for and grab for another kiss and another and one more after that.

What melts him is the despicable thing Jensen does while he gently nips at Jared’s ear.

In a low, steady rumble, Jensen sings softly. “She hates my momma, she hates my daddy too. She loves to tell me she hates the things I do.” He licks the inside curve of Jared’s ear before starting up again, his voice full of drawl and smoke. “She loves to lie beside me almost every night. She’s no lady she’s my wife. The preacher asked her, and she said I do. The preacher asked me and she said yes, he does too.” Where there would a piano solo, Jensen lets out a hot, breathy sigh. “Yeah, she hates my momma, she hates my daddy too. Well, she’s no lady, she’s my wife.”

Jared could cry.

He ends up shoving Jensen away from him but scrambling to pull him in for a kiss right after.

“That’s fuckin’ Lyle Lovett,” Jensen laughs, messing up Jared’s hair, after their kiss. “Have some respect.”

“I _know_ that’s fuckin’ Lyle Lovett. You’re not allowed to sing that anymore,” Jared declares. The seats on this plane are more like miniature beds, and they’re very spacious. The one they share doesn’t have a divider in between so it’s more like one large seat. But much like the beds they occupy, they’re pressed against each other, foot to shoulder. Jensen’s dressed in the same clothes he wore the day before but he looks no less handsome. The closer they get to Miami, the more relaxed he becomes.

Smirking, Jensen snips, “I’m not, huh? What about…”

“No!” Jared cries out, yanking his hood over his head and pulling down. “You’re not allowed to sing _anything_ anymore! No, you know what, stop talking!”

“Sweetheart…” Jensen fake moans into Jared’s ear, through the fabric, leaning over and against him. “ _Please_.”

He damn near pushes Jensen off the seat.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen arrive back in Miami and spend Christmas Eve together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving along! posting fast.

On the car ride from the Miami airport to Jensen’s house, Jared expresses an interest in seeing the movie set. Jensen immediately shoots him down, although he does it kindly.

“It’s not what you think it is,” Jensen says, driving his SUV with practiced ease, as if he hasn’t been parted from it. He mentioned something about looking forward to driving before they got into the car. “Especially a movie set, Jay. You work with these people for three months and that’s it—y’all never see each other again. So you know, who the fuck cares if you make friends. On a show it’s different, especially if you’re the main cast. You work with those folks for a while, hell, you practically breathe the same air as your co-stars and crew. A movie set is cold and chaotic as fuck.”

Miami is as gorgeous as ever. Austin wasn’t bad when they left—a steady fifty degrees—but here it’s in the mid-seventies and there isn’t a cloud to be seen. Jared sees a few streets he recognizes but mainly because of landmarks and shops. He wonders what it would be like to really explore the city; how fast could he find the perfect smoothie shop, or a bookstore like Mayhue’s?

“Seemed like you knew a few people though, right?” Jared asks, holding Jensen’s right hand, looking out the window but glancing back when Jensen answers.

 “Yeah, I did, but they were all stage managers, prop people, the guys in special effects. Those aren’t celebrities or directors or Hollywood people—they’re regular guys that happen to do the most important work and get none of the credit. Those are the guys I can talk to about being back home or barbeque or what guitar strings to buy, y’know?” He sighs and his shoulders tense. “This set stresses me out. The crew isn’t treated very well and they’re worked too hard for no pay off. Who stays after the credits and looks for their names? And on the flip side, my costars are all in their own worlds. No one leaves their trailers, no one is interested in making friends because most of the people in this industry are bloodsucking opportunists. They don’t interact with the crew and the crew doesn’t interact with them. _Then_ you have the director and the producers and the suits yelling at everyone to get it together, to do that take over even though we did it twenty times, to change this, to do that differently but with no explanation _how_ …”

By the time they made it to the gated entrance of Jensen’s block, even Jared feels stressed out.

After saying a quick hello to the security guard, Jensen continues. “Some of the best sets I’ve been on have been the gigs that pay the least but the people were decent. This director doesn’t know what he wants but he has to deliver a winner to the suits. This particular studio doesn’t care that the crew and stage people worked all night just to pull off a complicated scene but then it got scrapped or reworked.” Jensen parks the car and looks over at Jared. “I’m not working with this studio or its director again, Jay. I asked—three times—for two days off in a row just _once_ during filming so I could come down and see you. You know what they said? They said, ‘Jensen, we understand, but we can’t have filming delayed.’ A fuckin’ load of bull _shit_. We’re so behind schedule and over budget at this point it doesn’t entirely matter if I even come back at this point.”

As they work to clear out the trunk, Jensen elaborates about his career.

“It’s something I’m real fortunate to do and most of the time I’m like, ‘what’s next?’ But it’s just like any job. You got people you trust and get along with, which are in the minority. Then you got everyone else who you don’t get along with, the people you wouldn’t trust with a sack of flour, and the ones who couldn’t care less about what they’re doing or anyone else. It’s the director’s job to make sure everyone’s working well together.” Jensen picks up the largest bag. “I can’t talk much about the set over texts and shit but Jay, there were a couple times when I really wanted nothing more than to sock him one.”

The director is one Jensen hasn’t ever worked with before but came highly recommended. Jensen hopes that all the frustration and dissonance on set will amount to something worthwhile on screen. The physical effects of being under constant stress and pressure are obvious to Jared, though he thinks Jensen is handsome no matter what. Jensen could have a cold and be sneezing up a storm and he’d still be the center of Jared’s attention and affection. He’s also grateful that Jensen trusts him enough to talk about his career and projects openly with him.

As they drag things inside, Jensen does share some quick, funny stories about being suspended and his pranks on set between the props department and wardrobe.

When they get everything inside—Jensen has brought back four large suitcases since he was away for longer without being able to fly to Los Angeles—Jared notices the four foot Christmas tree in the living room. It sits there, next to the PS4, already lit and decorated with a few ornaments. The lights are Jared’s favorite—multicolored—and they shimmer in the dimly lit living room. Since Jensen hasn’t been able to fly back, the house is cold and sterile, cleaned to the point where Jared knows it bothers Jensen.

“I had it ordered,” Jensen says, nodding towards the tree but dumping whatever is in his arms onto the floor. “Glad to see it hasn’t died.”

Once Jared sets everything down, he walks over to the tree and sees that one of the red star ornaments has their names engraved on it. He accuses Jensen of being a sentimental dope, but hugs him and takes ten pictures of it and the tree. Before closing out of the camera, he takes another picture of his luggage mixed in with Jensen’s, as Jensen himself is grumbling on and on about Loretta keeping the place _too_ clean. He declares that he might even die of Lysol exposure.

Jared replies back that Jensen is cranky and being a drama queen—his momma would love Loretta to come to their place, he bets—and before he posts a picture on Twitter, he asks Jensen for permission. Even though he’s cranky, Jensen doesn’t say no. Jared comments that Jensen was much happier on the plane and he should probably go take a nap before he gives himself an ulcer. Right after he posts the picture of their luggage on Twitter, he sends the same photo to his mother, with a note hoping she’s okay and that they made it safely to Miami. He tells her to please not do awful things to the George Clooney picture.

Within a minute of posting on Twitter, the photo has fifty favorites and retweets. Jared still can’t figure out why his life is so interesting to people, but he’s happy to see kind comments and manages to ignore all the weird or angry or somewhat obsessive comments. People all around the world wish him and Jensen a Merry Christmas.

A few minutes later, after making a mess in the kitchen to make himself and Jared sandwiches, Jensen asks to see the picture. Jared brings it up on his phone, with his Twitter account, and reads the caption out loud, “Finally home! Hope y’all are safe and warm. Happy holidays from Jensen and I.”

They settle on the living room couch for a moment, plates in their laps. Jensen wants a long soak in the tub and Jared has promised to make something more substantial for dinner. But for now, they sit side by side, Jensen’s arm wrapped around Jared’s shoulders and Jared’s left hand on Jensen’s right knee. There are no real plans for Christmas, which Jared is thankful for. He doesn’t need anything but the person next to him. Well, and maybe some Christmas movies, but that could be optional.

“You’re such a Texan,” Jensen muses, his fingers brushing against Jared’s cheek, which causes him to lean in. “You wrote ‘y’all.’”

“News for you, Jensen, you’re from Texas too.”

“Pffft yeah but I don’t write out ‘y’all.’ Gotta let people think I have class and refinement.”

“No one thinks that, trust me.”

They end up on the couch for a long time.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve is wrapped up, both of them falling asleep early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving along! posting fast. breaking up chapters since I had this all written out and it works better as a few little chapters instead of one big one.

For all the enthusiasm and teasing that Jensen had on the plane, it’s gone when his exhaustion sinks in an hour into being home.

After his very manly soak in the tub—Jared knows he sees bubbles—he dresses in an oversized shirt and drags himself to bed. There are very few things as beautiful as watching Jensen’s ass or soft, pink cock peek through the shirt whenever it rides up. Jared tries sleeping with Jensen but he’s too wound up. Just as he is about to ask Jensen what he should do, he hears the first, deep snore.

Out like a light, Jensen is far, far away in dreamland, just like he was the night before.

Jared stays for a while, lazily running one hand through Jensen’s hair. When he hums, Jensen responds to it, his muscles relaxing and his breathing steadying out completely, with the same familiar snore as always. Hopefully it’ll only take a few days for Jensen’s skin to not look so gray and for the bags under his eyes to fade. The Miami sun will do him good. Hell, even the sun in Austin would be good for him, Jared decides.

He thinks about a lot of little things during this time.

While Jensen was making his sandwich, he kept asking Jared where things were, as if it were Jared’s house and not his. Jared replied back a few times—cupboard, second drawer to the left. He thinks about how intimate something like that is such a little thing really, but it speaks volumes.

And lying here, in a roomy, cozy bed on Christmas Eve, he can still feel his excitement from the convention. He was going to meet Jensen Ackles. He was going to be in the same room as Jensen Ackles! He was going to share the same space as Jensen Ackles! Everyone at work told him that he’d get thirty seconds of embarrassment and be out a hundred dollars. Even when that had sort of started to turn into something more—at the Starbucks, at the steakhouse—it could have all ended there. Jensen could have left Jared in that hotel room or dropped him off in Smithville without another word or care.

They could have both parted ways.

Jared scoots a little closer to Jensen in bed and tucks his nose under Jensen’s stubbly chin.

There’s a box of Fruit Loops in one of the cupboards downstairs because it’s Jared’s favorite.

He thanks whatever or whoever is out there in the universe for who he has next to him.

 

To give Jensen some space while he sleeps, Jared leaves after an hour, padding over to the movie room.

After watching _Christmas Vacation_ and _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , he goes downstairs to the kitchen and pokes around for dinner. There is a small package of ground beef in the fridge but it’s not defrosted all the way. There are steaks in the freezer but they’re frozen solid. He doesn’t want to think about Jensen’s reaction to a vegetarian meal while on vacation.

Forty minutes later, Jared is writing out the tip for the delivery guy from the Chinese place Jensen had a menu from. The delivery guy thanks him and walks away, but turns back before Jared closes the door.

“I don’t want to sound rude or something,” he says, looking really shy. “But it’s nice to see Mr. Ackles ordering for two people again. You guys look really happy.”

For a moment, Jared wants to point out that he’s never met this guy before, so how can he know him and Jensen look happy? But oh yes, the paparazzi. He decides to take it as a compliment and smiles, thanks him sincerely, and wishes him a Merry Christmas. The guy seems star struck but Jared doesn’t understand why—Jensen is upstairs, sleeping.

In any case, he gets back inside and makes a plate for Jensen, who wakes up for fifteen minutes to eat it and apologize to Jared. Jared promptly tells him to shut up and forget about it because Jared needs him to rest as much as possible. Yes, he’s aching to touch Jensen, to feel him in a way other than lying down together. But that can wait. They waited this long, what’s another day? He makes Jensen drink a bottle of water and some Advil before going back to sleep again.

At eight, Jared takes a swim. He does laps until he’s tired enough to sleep. He takes his own bath but skips the oversized shirt, preferring to slip into Jensen’s bed naked.

He hears a small, happy sigh, when he slides into his spot.

It’s a good Christmas Eve.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas arrives and Jensen gives Jared his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter! :D
> 
> i melted... ;w;

Christmas morning is more like Christmas afternoon.

Jensen wakes up first, at noon, and smacks Jared’s ass until Jared is also awake.

“Up!” Jensen commands, rolling out of bed despite Jared’s attempts to cling onto him. “Up, up, up! Wakey, wakey, eggs and…” He does not get to finish that sentence. Jared shoves a pillow into Jensen’s face and threatens to cut him seven times before he hits the ground for waking him up.

In the bathroom, as Jensen showers, Jared whines that he can’t pee because he’s too hard and Jensen interrupted the _best_ dream about a threesome involving Brad Pitt.

“You could maybe offer to help my situation,” Jared complains, banging against the shower door.

Jensen slides the shower door open to reveal his head covered in soapy lather. He makes a face at Jared and snaps, “You got a right hand, put it to use, son.”

That is how Jensen is declared the meanest, stingiest, absolute worst human being alive.

 

The plans for Christmas are secret.

Jensen doesn’t want Jared’s present until he gives Jared his.

They grab breakfast at a Starbucks that finally gets Jensen’s order right. Jared eats two breakfast sandwiches, drinks a venti iced coffee, and steals half of Jensen’s croissant.

“Why do I even bother buying food for myself if you’re just going to eat it?” Jensen grumbles as they drive down towards the beach. Jared wants to stick his head out the car like a dog—it’s a beautiful day and he is excited that his present involves the beach and outside in general. He also saw Jensen sneak his guitar into the trunk when he thought Jared wasn’t looking.

Jared opens his window and settles for sticking a hand out, following the breeze like he used to do as a kid. “I can’t hear you,” he replies with a smile. “I’m tuning out grumpy Jensen today.”

“You’ll never hear me again.”

“I can live with that.”

“Douchebag.”

“Mmm sweet silence.”

Jensen laughs. That’s better.

 

They fall into step with each other like their first visit to the beach never ended. Except, Jensen misses the turn for the beach parking and drives another five minutes to park the SUV near the pier. When Jared realizes they’re going to go on Jensen’s boat, he whoops and races ahead, even though he has no idea which boat is Jensen’s. They all look about the same—boat shaped objects—and he snickers when he sees that Jensen’s boat is named _The_ _Yellow Rose._

“It’s from an Elvis song,” Jensen insists, hauling his guitar and a cooler along. “The yellow rose of Texas? I’ll remember her forever, because I love her so? No? How can you _not_ know that song, Jay? The fuck they teachin’ in schools?”

“Uh, not Elvis songs, old man Ackles. Maybe in your day they were all the rage and dinosaurs roamed the earth.”

“Jay!”

“What! Tell me what they were like, Jen. Were dinosaurs purple and covered in feathers? Inquiring minds what to know, since they don’t teach this in school you know.”

“What if I tune out sarcastic Jared?” Jensen huffs but holds his hand out to help Jared on the boat. Jared takes his hand and is pulled on. He watches Jensen set things up, holding onto the railing.

Flipping on his sunglasses, which are thankfully not for paparazzi purposes, Jared banters back, “If you tuned out sarcastic me you would die. Literally die. Just fall over right then and there, your last dying words, ‘Why didn’t I appreciate Jared’s gifted sense of humor like I should have? Oh what a world, what a world…’”

With a snort, Jensen wonders out loud how he became the villain in all of this.

In no time at all they are leaving the pier. Jensen driving the boat is one of the most arousing and inspiring things Jared has ever seen. His mouth waters and he makes excuses for holding onto Jensen, claiming that he hasn’t gotten his sea legs yet. Jensen calls bull shit but kisses him anyway.

Of course Jensen is full of boating and sailing terms that Jared completely misses as he explores it. The boat isn’t a yacht by any means, but it’s big enough to have an inside to it. There’s a little seating area and a bedroom down below deck, but the seating area above deck, near the bow—Jared listens a little—is luxurious and spacious. Everything is done in either a shiny white or dark, cherry mahogany and kept up in nice shape, though it’s obvious to Jared that the boat is a little older and has gotten a lot of use. He wonders how often Jensen takes it out whenever he’s in Miami. Jensen driving them out to a patch of ocean so blue, clear, and vast is something that will stay with Jared forever.

He thinks his gift is the entire ocean itself.

Standing near the bow, Jared stays still, closes his eyes, and takes in a deep breath.

Wind cards through his hair and sun shines down, warm and toasty.

When he looks back at Jensen, he whoops in happiness. He never thought the sky could seem so big or water look so endless. At the end of the water is an entirely different set of countries, with people living entirely different but just as interesting lives. There are millions of gallons of water underneath them; the thought doesn’t scare him, it fascinates him. There are parts of the ocean so deep that they know the surface of Mars better. He looks down the side of the boat, which seems so tiny, so completely inconsequential to the ocean. This ocean has seen continents move. It’s seen dinosaurs and the very first of their kind. It’s seen conquistadors and settlers and the native people who loved and respected it as much as anything else in nature.

Jensen pulls him back.

“I love you, Jay,” he whispers, leaving a kiss on Jared’s cheek, arms wrapped around him.

This time, it’s Jared’s turn to say a simple, “Thank you.”

 

Jensen is tired.

But he touches Jared with the same hunger and heat as always.

Gone so long, they both fear maybe they’ve forgotten a few things. But that isn’t true at all. They take as much time as they can stand, before both of them are fumbling and groping and pleading and wanting.

He’s shy when Jensen peels off his clothes. He feels exposed and naked in a way he’s never felt on land. Something about the ocean does that. Jensen only smirks and tells him he’ll get used to it soon enough. That means, Jared thinks, watching Jensen undress, that there will be more times.

The color of the ocean and Jensen’s confident, firm fingers opening him up, stretching him out, calm him.

Sunsets out here must be heaven.

The wind is against his skin as much as Jensen’s fingers, tongue, and lips are. He curls his tongue inside Jared like he’s never left. Jared opens up to him easy, relaxed and lulled by the tranquil waves that surround them and keep them afloat. Every time the boat rocks, Jared responds to it, pushing back against Jensen, moaning when he feels Jensen push forward in turn.

A gust of wind fills him up and he exhales a long, loud sigh. This air is completely different; it’s fresh and salty and pure. As he holds onto the railing, his cock swollen and heavy, he closes his eyes and tosses his head back.

Three fingers work him open. It’s been a while and it burns but Jared’s mouth waters when he hears Jensen snap the cap off a bottle of lube. He bends over easy, muscles relaxed. Jensen works his tongue in between his three fingers and pushes in as far as he can go. He holds Jared’s ass open with his hands when he pulls away, then slides three fingers back in without any resistance.

Usually, they are both vocal during sex, and while no one is refraining from moaning, there are no words between them. Jared shudders when Jensen stands and presses them chest to back. Jensen’s cock is hard, pressed against his ass and lower back. He shivers when two, large, freckled hands grope his chest, rough fingers flicking his nipples. The boat rocks again and Jensen’s cock pushes in between Jared’s ass, settling there while Jensen bites down on Jared’s neck. Jared groans and grips onto the rail.

It’s warm enough out that he doesn’t feel cold, even with the wind.

And it’s cool enough that he doesn’t feel suffocated under the sun.

They try something new.

Generous amounts of lube are dribbled onto Jared’s hole and Jensen’s cock. Jared can’t wait. He pants and whimpers as he spreads his legs out, pushes his ass back, offering himself up so he can feel Jensen’s cock inside him.

Jensen takes a moment to squeeze Jared’s ass, then he slaps it, twice, firm and commanding. He nudges Jared’s feet apart a little more, then places one hand above the small of Jared’s back and the other on his cock so he presses the bloated tip of it against Jared’s loose, sloppy hole. Jensen plans to go slow, but the boat moves and his hips push forward and Jared gasps when he feels the head push in. It’s just the head, but Jared can feel it spasm, clenches himself down around it and applies pressure to the sensitive crown. The older man is by no means small; Jared swivels his hips a little and pushes his hips back, eager and desperate for more. He doesn’t like this position already because Jensen gets the view, but he forgets about that as Jensen lets go, stops touching him. With a whine, Jared wordlessly complains. He holds onto the railing and steadies himself but nothing happens. They stay like that for a minute, until Jared starts to tense up.

In one firm stroke, Jensen heaves in.

Jared’s hole is stretched and his prostate is hit and his eyes roll back. Jensen confidently wraps his arms around Jared’s chest and gives another rough push of his hips.

Kisses trail down from Jared’s cheek to his ear to his neck and shoulders.

And then he’s fucked.

Simple and hard and instinctual, Jensen’s thick cock buries itself deep inside him, slamming into him over and over again. Jared feels Jensen swell.

His hips arch up but Jensen follows, never letting Jared feel unfilled or even slightly empty. It’s a somewhat difficult position to maintain on deck, but Jensen manages to keep them pressed together. The sun and their frenzied movements causes them both to sweat. Grunting, Jensen starts thrusting faster, pounding his cock against Jared’s prostate on every other stroke, powerful thighs and legs supporting him as he works into Jared. The squelch of the lube and the sound of them fucking are almost as loud to Jared as the waves. Jensen changes their position slightly.

He pulls Jared backwards, so that Jared is only just barely holding onto the railing and his hips jut out forward, cock bobbing, flushed a bright red.

They lean back until Jared gasps from the sensation.

This angle…

A hand pushes Jared’s hips to tilt to the left.

Jared pants, trembles, and cries out. He squeezes and tightens around Jensen’s full, hard cock. He feels his feet slip a little on the deck and at Jensen’s insistence, lets go of the railing completely so that his weight is entirely supported by Jensen.

He’s fucked into hard and fast.

Jared reaches back behind him to hold onto Jensen at least a little, and he feels all his muscles working. He hears the slap of Jensen’s heavy balls. The boat gives a lurch and it’s the right amount of delicious, rough push.

The only words are spoken by Jensen, who rumbles low and sensuous in his ear.

“Hold me,” he rasps and grinds himself all the way in, as deep as he can go. He pulls Jared back more and slides a hand down to Jared’s lower stomach, where his fingers press down. “Hold me right _here._ ”

Jensen pushes against Jared’s prostate and applies heavy pressure until Jared shouts, bucking against him, his entire body spasming as he starts to come. He feels his face scrunch and his mouth open wide as he moans, ropes of come hitting his stomach, Jensen’s hand, and the railing. The entire time, Jensen is moving inside him, hammering hard, thrusting in slick, firm shoves. He has Jared come again, this time while jerking him off, gripping his cock and stripping it until Jared gasps again. Teeth bite into Jared’s shoulder and he gets off hearing Jensen come, grunting and groaning as his cock throbs inside Jared. Jared comes all over the railing this time, with strings of it draping.

Jared comes so hard that he’s shaking for a full minute after, unable to catch his breath. Jensen eases him forward, and for a second, Jared feels sick. He isn’t used to being on a boat, much less having sex on the edge of one. Jensen catches on without a word and kisses Jared’s cheek, massaging the tension out of Jared’s shoulders, running his hands up and down Jared’s stomach, rubbing the come in languidly.

When Jensen slips out, Jared pushes his hips out. Jensen gets the hint. He slips two fingers in right away, playing with the come there until he settles, then turns them so they can kiss.

They look at each other after two soft, deep kisses.

Jensen murmurs that Jared’s eyes look blue out here.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared asks Jensen to sing the tune he's humming. Jensen asks for Jared's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER. THEN A TINY EPILOGUE. THEN SOME SEQUEL LATER (like... later). 
> 
> PREPARE YOURSELVES.   
> OMG.  
> <3

After downing a few bottles of water and juice, they lay sprawled out on the deck, each of them naked and covered in hickeys. Jared declares that if this was what sea life was like, sign him up.

But there aren’t that many words between them. In fact, they both fall into a light doze.

When they wake up, Jared looks over at Jensen, who looks over at him.

Freckles are starting to show up more because of the sun. His lips are pink and his eyes are bright green again. His hair is lighter in the sun and the same eye crinkles make their wondrous appearance. When he smiles, he smiles naturally, tongue only just peeking out. His beard is coming in red and scruffy. For a little while, Jensen hums a tune before Jared begs him to sing it. Slowly, Jensen gets up and grabs his guitar. Completely naked and tanner by the second, Jensen strums a few simple chords. It’s a soft tune, with lyrics that surprise but delight Jared.

“As long as this world keeps on spinnin’ around, I’ll keep hangin’ on to this love that I’ve found. I won’t let go, cause I know I have something that is true. And I will never, ever quit lovin’ you.”

It’s not a song Jared knows, but he memorizes it.

“There will be days when you get down and you’ve got to find ways to keep your feet on the ground. Oh but honey, please remember, even when I’m feelin’ blue, that I will never, ever quit lovin’ you.” Jensen leans in and kisses Jared, strumming along, hands uninterrupted. “Every time that you come around this whole world seems to slow back down. You just keep huggin’ and kissin’ and love me like you do, and I will never, ever quit lovin’ you.”

Jensen taps on the guitar before picking up again to play and sing the final verse. “I will never,” he sings softly but clearly, looking at Jared the entire time, “ever quit lovin’ you.”

They press together for a sloppy but merry kiss.

Jared pulls them back down onto the deck.

He will never, ever be finished kissing Jensen.

 

 

An hour later, Jared’s phone appears in Jensen’s right hand. He passes it over to Jared and looks at him seriously. For a second, Jared wonders if he’s in trouble.

“Jay, those keys I sent you. You still got them?”

“Uh huh. In my bag at your house.”

Jensen bites down on his bottom lip and nods. “We’re going to take two pictures,” Jensen murmurs, his voice only a little unsteady. “One before and one after.”

“Okay?” Jared yawns and takes his phone. He opens the camera and holds it above them, angling it a little to avoid a glare. On the first try they get a perfect picture of them lying down on the deck, bathed in sun, both of them looking debauched and happy from the shoulders up.

Jensen takes the phone back and fiddles with it. Jared snickers that if he’s trying to hack into his Twitter again, he can always help.

While Jensen continues his hacking, Jared lazily traces shapes on Jensen’s middle, then scratches right above his happy trail. He sees Jensen’s toes curl in response.

The phone is passed back.

“I uploaded it.”

“Good for you, Jen.”

“No, look at the caption.”

Jared makes a face at Jensen, who is sweating again and they haven’t been doing much more than lying here. Is it that hot? Jared murmurs his concern and tilts his phone so he can see the screen. He opens Twitter and squints to see his tweets. He sees the picture but can’t read the caption at first. Jensen holds his hand over the phone to block out the sun for a moment.

Finally, Jared reads the caption.

_Hacked. Marry me? –J.A._

 

Those are the keys to Jensen’s home and each of his cars.

The second photo, uploaded a few minutes after the first, is of them kissing.

The caption reads:

_Yes. –J.P._

 


	47. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After, they give one interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEE.
> 
> Thank you ALL for reading this! And for all your kind words and comments, you have no idea how much that means to me! <3
> 
> I love this fic. I'm so happy to write more to it. But I'm also happy to finish this and have something marked as COMPLETE. :D
> 
> augh this ending. augh these two. GUYS. i managed to write 60k worth of HAPPY FLUFF. this is so weird. there will be a bit more drama and conflict in the sequel but i'm still going to keep it light and happy. we'll get to see what Jared's present to Jensen was, reactions from family members, etc. etc. etc. so many things left to write!
> 
> thank you again! <33333
> 
> be sure to check back for the sequel!

Epilogue:

 

The only interview about their engagement is given to one of Jensen’s friends, for a very small magazine.

Beautiful pictures of them are taken, with the Miami coastline behind them.

The interview takes place in the shade of some umbrellas, sitting down to sweet tea and cookies. Jensen’s friend turns on their recorder and asks them both to say a little something about their relationship from the start.

Jensen looks at Jared. Jared looks at Jensen.

 

“Well,” Jensen says, putting an arm around Jared’s shoulders and knocking their knees together, “we met at the photo-op booth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! <3


End file.
